Picture Paints a Thousand Words
by truecolour
Summary: when single father Edward Cullen moves to New York , he thinks that life will be just as it was, that is until he meets his new neighbour Bella Swan. Follow the pair as they deal with new emotions, parenting and current boyfriends. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A:N hey guys, i'm truecolour and this is my first try at a twilight fanfiction. Just a few things i thought you'd like to know about the story. It is rated M but that won't come into play until quite a bit later. The usual pairings apply, with the except that Bella will have a boyfriend for some of the story. If there are any other questions you might have don't hesitate to message me or write it in a review. With out any further waffling on my part, here is the first chapter of A Picture Paints a Thousand Words. **

**A Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Prologue **

**Edward POV**

So this was it, this was the place I would now be calling home, I thought to myself as I walked through the new apartment I was officially the owner of. I sat the box that was in my arms down on the dark wooded sideboard that resided in the hall.

The smell of freshly dried paint still lingered in the air, I would need to give my younger sister a very large thank you for her work. I was by no means the most unstylish man on the planet but my sister just had a flare for things such as decorating and clothes, if you were to ask her she would say her flare is for making anything look beautiful.

I continued to walk around my new home, familiarise myself with it. Yes, we would be very happy here.

Well, we would be when I unpack the vast amount of boxes that sat waiting for me in the living room. It's hard to believe that my entire live in Washington was able to fit into no more than 30 large brown boxes.

After staring at them for more than 5 minutes, I'd come to the conclusion that they were not going to unpack themselves, much the pity. I went to collect the box I had left in the hall, I placed it on top of the pile, that's when I noticed the silver photo frame that sat on the unit next to where the television would go.

I walked over to it, upon picking it up I realised that it was the lasted family portrait. All of us were stood outside of my parent's house, smiles on our faces. On the corner of the frame was one of those large yellow post it notes.

_Hey Edward_

_Just thought I'd start with the unpacking, I'm so happy you decided to move to New York._

_Glad you're here big brother._

_Xxx_

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh upon reading it, at the bottom of the note was her trade mark lipstick kiss, which she had been putting on the bottom of all her notes or lists since she was old enough to realise what lipstick was, which for my sister was unusually young. I placed the photo back in its place.

That's it. I couldn't put it off any longer, the little pixie that I called my sister had started all ready, one photograph, I just had to do the rest, all 30 boxes.

"There you are"

Finally, after 12 unpacked boxes I had eventually come across the one thing I wanted to unpack. My CD collection, now I wouldn't have to continue working with only the sound of the busy New York roads. Countless horns beeping as the owners find themselves stuck in traffic jams. Now I'd be able to fill the apartment with the soothing sounds of Mozart, Beethoven and if the mood promotes it maybe even a little Michael Buble. Hopefully it would make the monotonous of task of searching through boxes and boxes of possessions pass more quickly.

**Bella POV**

Home at last, well not home exactly more like the elevator that would take me to my home. I just wanted to walk into my apartment and head straight for the shower, my feet hurt, my back hurts and I knew I was going to drop the grocery bags that I had in my arms, why to the always insist on filling them to the top, do they not consider if the person carrying them just happens to be a small bit of a klutz.

Ding

I placed the bags on the floor, deciding that this was probably the safest option, whilst I dug through my handbag looking for my keys, I triumphantly pulled them out.

As I put the key in the lock I thought I heard music, not just any music but classical music, coming from the apartment next door. It had been vacant for a while but I knew somebody was moving it because this little dark haired woman had been coming and going every other day for the past 2 weeks to decorate it.

I strained my ears a bit more to hear if it really was classical music coming from the apartment, I was right and if I wasn't mistaken I think it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Just from this one little bit of information I had narrowed down my ideas of who was now my new neighbour.

Whoever they were they were clearly interested in classical music. This to me suggests an older person, probably educated. If it were a man, he probably had grey hair coming out of his nose, if it were a woman, she probably wore a bun on the top of her head. They more than likely just encompassed all of your stereotypical views of principles.

Oh well, meeting the new neighbour would have to wait, right now the shower was calling to me and I had a meal to prepare. I glanced down at my watch and saw that I had 2 hours, in which time I needed to shower and get dressed, put the roast in the oven and get everything else ready by the time Mike walked through the doors. Ok maybe I had 2 and a half hours, I knew my boyfriend and if I knew anything I knew he was hardly ever on time.

I turned the key in the lock and entered my apartment.

**A:N Well what did you guys think. i'd loved to hear from you. **

**just so you know i plan to update this story every Sinday, but if i recieve more than 20 reviews for a chapter i might, properly will, consider updating earlier.**

**so it's your choice wait a week or review lol. **

**well see you for the next chapter. **

**oh yeah i almost forgot, i'm looking to have this story betaed (is that even how you spell it :s, hence why i need one) so if you are by any chance interested that please PM me. **


	2. Curse these thin walls

**A:N hey guys, well here is the first full chapter of my first Twilight story, enjoy...**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 1: Curse these thin walls **

**Bella POV**

I shut the door behind me, I walk down towards the kitchen, placing the grocery bags on the counter along with my thick jacket and handbag. I quickly put away all of the food, seasoned the roast and placed it in the oven, I didn't even care that the food wasn't neatly put away, normally I'm not what you would exactly call neat but when it came to my kitchen, I was.

As soon as that was done I kicked off my black trainers, not caring where they landed, I walked straight into my bathroom. Usually when my body ached like this I would take a long soothing bath, but I didn't have time this particular evening. Mike was coming around at 8, we hadn't spent much time together recently as we were both busy with work, him more so than me.

So the plan for tonight was to make dinner, maybe watch a movie and then who knows.

I stepped out of my work clothes, placing them into the hamper that stood in the corner of the room. I turned on the shower whilst I removed my hair from the French plait I'd put it in for work, when I was satisfied the water was hot enough I stepped in.

I let the steaming water envelope me, the water really did sooth the ache of my muscles. I just stood there for a few minutes before even considering washing my hair and body.

I felt so much better after my shower, I pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around myself, I walked out of the bathroom back into the kitchen, I had a tendency to just walk around my apartment in just a towel or dressing gown, my best friend constantly made fun of me for it, saying that sometimes I was just too relaxed.

I went and checked on the meat that was cooking nicely. I decided that it would probably be best if I did get dressed before I started dealing with knifes and boiling water, my klutziness tended to be less severe when I was cooking but then again I could never be too careful.

I put on the first things I found in my wardrobe, a pair of baggy sweats, previously belonging to my best friend and a plain white T-shirt. I never was one to keep up with fashion, I usually just went for whatever was comfortable.

Going back to the kitchen I started prepping dinner, I was quite pleased with myself for keeping to schedule.

Whilst I sliced the carrots I heard a key turn in my front door.

"I'm in the kitchen Jazz" I called out and returned to my slicing.

He walked in the kitchen and came straight over to me, placing a sweet kiss on the top of my head. I didn't dare multitask in kissing his cheek and slicing my carrots through fear of amputation. I finished the slicing the carrot before greeting him.

"So what bring you here Jazz, I thought you had a date tonight"

"I do, but I'm not meeting her for another 30 minutes, I just thought I'd pop by and say hi" he said as he walked around my kitchen, just randomly looking around the place.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you" I smiled.

Jasper and I had been best friends literally since I had moved to New York just over 3 years ago. I was walking around the natural history museum one day, it had been raining causing the floor to get wet, let's just say that say that me and wet floors do not mix. Well Jasper seemed to be the only person is looking distance who seemed concerned for me, the rest is history, and we've been best friends since.

"So Jazz when will I get to meet this mystery girl of yours, if I'm not mistaken this is your 5th date with her"

"Why does how many dates we've been on count for anything?" he asked as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Because you Mr. Whitlock don't go on more than 2 dates with the same girl, so you've officially more than doubled your record after tonight's date. So when can I meet her" I asked as I went back to check on dinner.

"Not just yet Bella, I kind of just want to keep her to myself for a while, I really like this girl"

"Jazz, she does know about me doesn't she" I asked rather cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well"

I don't know why but when ever this subject was broached I suddenly always felt weird and strange, most people didn't understand that a guy and a girl could have a completely platonic relationship yet still be as close as me and Jazz are.

"Well it's just she does know that I'm your best friend, right. I mean I can understand if you haven't told because you really like her and don't want to scare her off" I finished, scared of the answer I was going to get. I couldn't even look in his eyes, so I kept mine focused on boiling vegetables.

I heard the his chair scrap across the floor, I then felt him standing beside me, placing one of his arms across my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Bella, she knows all about you, she actually really wants to meet you" I felt myself relax at his words.

"Good, it's just I didn't want things to change between us because you have a girlfriend that isn't into the idea of her boyfriend having a best friend who's a girl"

"They won't. You're my best friend Bella Swan, no one is going to change that. I mean you have Mike, he doesn't like that I'm your best friend but that still hasn't changed things between us, has it?" his elbowed me in the ribs just to get it across "has it?"

"No. Sorry, I guess I was just worrying" I admitted. I looked up at Jazz, for some reason, unbeknown to the both of us we burst out in fits of laughter.

"Well, despite the fact that your cooking is enticing me to stay, I need to go, see you later Bella" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Ok, probably best you don't stay anyway, Mike should be here any moment"

Jasper walked out to leave.

"Still on for Friday night" he shouted out just before he reached the door.

"Yeah" I called back.

I heard the door shut, I looked down at my watch. Good, I still had 30 minutes before Mike would be here meaning I had just enough time to quickly clean the apartment.

10 minutes later than I had been expecting him there was a knock at the door. I stood from where I had just been crouching down. I dusted down my clothes and walked to open the door. Stood there, as expected, was Mike.

He was still wearing his work suit, I never could resist a man in a suit. I don't know what it was, I think it's just the.... I don't know it's just sexy I suppose.

"Come in, dinner will be ready in about" I lifted my arm to look at my watch " about 5 minutes"

He walked straight into my apartment and headed straight for the fridge to grab a cold beer. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me but it did. It was my apartment, my beer, granted I had bought it for him but still, it would be nice if he asked permission once in a while.

"Smells good bells" I cringed at that nickname "what you cooking"

"Roast with vegetables and gravy"

"Sounds good"

Dinner passed without complaint, even if I did say so myself, it did taste pretty good. Conversation consisted of the pair of us talking about work and random things we had done throughout the week. After Mike helped me to wash and put away all the dishes we took up residence on the couch. Both of us were lying down, me leaning into his chest. I'd be lying if I said our attention was on the film playing in front of us.

My attention was on what his lips were doing on my neck.

"Bedroom" I mumbled as his hand began trace patterns on my hip. His body moved so quickly I'm surprised I never feel off of the couch.

**Edward POV**

I let out a little cheer when I eventually unpacked the last of my things. The apartment was starting to look more like a home now, all the photographs were out, there weren't many but the ones I did have on display were cherished. All of my CD's had been put on the highest shelf on the wall.

I looked up at the wall clock, I had been unpacking for more than 8 hours straight, and I hadn't even stopped for food or water. As if on cue my stomach rumbled, demanding to be feed. Like an idiot I walked over to the fridge, finding exactly what I expected to find, absolutely nothing. I shook my head in disappointment, not at the fact there was no food, at the fact that I know there was no food yet still went and checked.

Another rumble ripped through my stomach, deciding there was no other option than to do shopping I closed the refrigerator door. I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and picked my keys up from the dish on the hallway sideboard and left the apartment.

When I walked out of the apartment I saw I a man leaving from the apartment next to mine. I was just about to introduce myself as his new neighbour but he'd beaten me to it.

"Oh, so you're the new mysterious neighbour" he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, so how you finding the apartment so far"

"Well its better now I've just finished unpacking, I like it so far. I hope you don't mind me asking but I'm new to the area, well new to New York actually, since you live here I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me if there's somewhere nearby I can do a bit of food shopping?" I figured it would be easier to ask than to walk around the streets for hours looking.

"Well, I don't actually live here"

"Oh so you're not " I said gesturing to the door behind him.

"No, no, no that's my best friends place. Well, there's this little shop on just the next street down, you can't miss it. Listen I'd love to chat but I've got to get going, see you around Edward" with that he left for the elevator.

I checked to make sure I had locked the door, then took to the stairs, at least I wasn't on the top floor.

The streets of New York were buzzing, it was busy in Washington but nothing compared to here, everyone seemed like they were in such a rush. I had only been living here for the past few days but I could already notice the tourists within the crowd. They were the ones who walked at a more leisurely pace, just taking in the beauty of the city around them.

I wondered how long it would be before I turned from a tourist to one of the rushed New Yorkers.

Soon enough I had found the little shop Jasper had been talking about. After I'd bought the essentials for one night's dinner I headed back to the apartment.

I flicked on the television as I sat down with my plate of pizza, cooked from frozen, I know it's an insult. I mean I live in New York and I decided to cook frozen pizza.

When I'd finished I put the plate on the coffee table, I wasn't really paying attention to what was on the television, mainly because I was barely able to keep my eyes open. I decided that I'd check out the quality of the shower. Not that it really needed checking, this apartment building was one of the most sort after places to live in the area, it showed in the price of the place but I was worth it. I'd viewed a good couple of places before finding this place.

I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly more awake than I did when I stepped into it. I walked into my room, searching through my drawers for a pair of boxers and flannel pyjama bottoms. I looked at the alarm clock, shocked to see it was already gone 9 o'clock at night, my first day in this apartment was almost over and I was a little embarrassed to admit that I, a 25 year old man, wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep.

I pulled back the navy blue comforter and climbed in, that's when I heard it.

Thud

Thud

Thud

There unmistakable noise of a bed frame hitting the wall, I groaned whilst pulling a pillow over my head to try and muffle out the sound. It didn't work. I could hear the load grunts of a man and the more quiet moans of a woman. Part of me felt like pounding the walls with my fists to make them stop.

Thud

Thud

Thud

It got to the point where I was no longer sure if it was the noise and me wanting to get to sleep that annoyed me most or if it was the fact that they sounded like they were having a good time whilst I was in my bed.

It stopped.

At last, I don't think I'd be able to endure that anymore. The bliss only lasted minutes. But the new sounds were nothing like the previous ones, this were the muffled sounds of shouting, this lasted about 15 minutes, then there was the sound of a door slamming.

I kind of felt bad for the couple, but at least this way I'd be able get to sleep at a reasonable time.

**Bella POV**

My breath was coming in short bursts as my head lay on my pillow.

"Bella, Can I ask you something" he asked as he played with the bare skin of my shoulder. I rolled onto my side so I could see his face.

"Sure"

"why has Jasper got a key and I haven't" I let out a groan at this, we'd had this exact conversation time and time again and it would always finish with him storming out and not calling for at least 2 days.

"Mike, do we have to have this chat now, I mean, come on, we've just had sex" I said as calmly as I possibly could, rolling back over so I was looking up at the white ceiling.

"Now as good a time as any"

This conversation is really starting to annoy me, why does it even bother him so much, it's not like I have a key to his flat.

"Fine. Jasper has a key because he's my best friend"

"Why would you give a best friend a key and not your boyfriend"

"Will you get it through that thick head of yours. I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH JASPER"

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS ROUND HERE THEN?"

"BEST FRIEND REMEMBER" I really hated fighting, not just with Mike but with anybody. "Look, I never have and never will sleep with Jasper, he has a key to my apartment in case there is an emergency, and I trust him"

"AND YOU DON'T TRUST ME"

"I do, just not as much as I trust Jasper, look me and you, it's good, great at times even but it's not that serious. Besides I've known Jasper 3 years, I've only known you 3 months."

At this he literally flew out of the bed. Pulling on his clothes that lay on the floor disregarded from earlier.

"Not that serious yet or will never be that serious" now this I was not expecting, I was literally at a loss for words.

"I...I....I"

"WELL WHICH IS IT BELLA" he demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW"

"Well, call me when you figure it out" he said, his face looked almost hurt that I hadn't given him an answer. I almost felt sorry for him, well that was before he slammed the front door on his way out.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I collapsed back down on to the pillow, I grabbed hold of the edge of my comforter, pulling it over my head.

And so the Bella Mike circle begins again.

**A:N well did you like it, hate it, never want to read anything by me ever again. tell me in a review, don't forget my offer, more than 20 reveiws per chapter and i will upload sooner than Sundays. I know it's evil of me to ask for reviews but i'm really hoping to break the 100 review mark for this story, plus i know how generous Twilight Fanfiction readers are with reviews. so please. **

**until the next chapter **

**Truecolour xxx **


	3. Package for Dr Cullen

**A:N i know, i know, this is being uploaded way before i said it would be. The reason being i figured if i was to only update once a week then it would probably take me a year to complete because i'm hoping that this story is going to be quite long, the longest i've ever wrote in fact. So i'm changing it so that i upload twice a week, but don't become to dependant on it as i do have life outside of fanfiction. OH MY GOD I think i just blasphemed. **

**Picture Paint a Thousand Words **

**Chapter 2: Package for Dr Cullen **

**Edward POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I rolled over to see that my alarm clock was flashing the digits 6:00. I groaned as I hit the sleep button, longing for those 10 extra minutes in bed.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I guess I couldn't put it off any longer. I turned off the annoying little contraption and grudgingly climbed out of bed. I walked into the bathroom that joined my room, quickly brushed my teeth, I looked into the mirror, unsuccessfully I tried taming my hair, and it just never looked neat, never. Giving in I walked out of the bathroom and over to my wardrobe, picking out a crisp with button up shirt and a plain pair of black pants. I'm surprised I managed to even get dressed before my mandatory cup of morning coffee, I had never been a morning person, I enjoyed sleep to much as though I'd never had it before.

I instantly felt myself perk up when the first drop of coffee reached my lips. I looked at my wrist watch, positive that they'd be up at this time in the morning. I walked over to the cordless phone that was on a little table next to the couch. I punched in the number I knew off by heart and after the third ring they answered.

"Hey Rose, just thought I'd call to make sure everything is going ok."

"_It's all fine Edward, you do know that I've been looking after Emmett for a while now."_ I had to laugh at that comment, Emmett has been known to act like a child most of the time, he even has the tantrum thing down to a tee.

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to know. See you guys later."

"_Yeah, we'll be at your place for about 6ish, is that ok?"_

"That's fine, bye Rose."

Now that I knew everything was fine I could go back to focusing on my first day at my new job. I'd never really been one to get nervous, I suppose it's because I was confident in what I did, I don't think I'd have made it through both medical school and my residency if I wasn't confident in my ability to save lives, that plus the fact that I loved my job and was unable to see myself becoming anything other than a doctor.

I finished off my coffee, putting the empty mug into the sink, I picked up my suitcase that I had taken the liberty of packing the night before. I scanned the apartment one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything before leaving for work.

***

I walked into the bright, clean hospital reception area. A few heads turned in my direction but they quickly went back to the issue in hand. I made my way over to the reception desk, my shoes making a noise on the tiled flooring.

"I'll be right with you sir." said the young women from behind the desk, her eyes not leaving the file she was reading. When she had finished her job she looked up at me. I couldn't help but shake my head slightly when her eyes roamed over me like a piece of meat.

I was used to this, I wasn't completely naive, I knew I wasn't an ugly person.

"How can I help sir?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at me, she had put her elbows on the desk and was resting her chin on her hands, her attention focused solely on me.

"Hello, I'm a new doctor here. I believe I was told to get in contact with a Dr," I looked down at the sheet of paper I had all my new employment details on. "A Dr Marks."

"Ok, well if you'd like to take a seat I will call him for you." She said as she motioned to the rows of bright orange plastic chairs behind me. I nodded at her as a form of thanks.

I walked over to the chairs, taking a seat next to a woman who was trying to steady her hyperactive son, who sat on her lap. I looked up to the desk, the receptionists eyes were still on me as she spoke into the phone.

_She really doesn't understand the act of subtlety._

"Hey mister, you don't look ill." The hyperactive child that sat on his mother's lap said.

"I'm not ill, how about you. Are you ill?" I asked.

"Yeah look," he said holding up one of his hands inches away from my face. "Mummy says its inf...Inge...infed."

"Infected?"

"Yeah that. Mummy said mud wouldn't make it better." he said looking down at the wound, truly confused that mud hadn't worked. I chuckled at his innocence.

"Well you're mummy is a clever women then isn't she?" he nodded.

"On the job already I see Dr Cullen"

I looked up from the little boys hand to see a man, in his mid fifties. I stood from my seat to greet him, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"You must be Dr Marks I assume."

"That's me. Well if you'd like to follow me I'll show you around briefly and then we can get you started properly."

Dr Marks showed me around the hospital briefly, then we got to where I'd be working mostly. The paediatric ward, its walls were brightly painted with characters from various children's books and films, my personal favourite being the large SpongeBob Square Pants that took up the far wall.

Once the tour was over I was shown to the locker room and given my first lists of patients.

**Bella POV**

I awoke to a knocking at the front door. Luckily I was the morning type, something about the prospect of things yet to happen always motivated me to get to most out of the day, hence why I never had any trouble leaving my bed. I knew when I went to answer the door that I would probably look like a mess, what with still having bed hair as well as sex hair.

When I reached for the door I was expecting to see Mike, thinking that maybe he'd come to apologise for his behaviour last night, instead I was greeted by a FedEx delivery person.

"Hello."

"Hello, I have a package here for a Dr Cullen," He said as he looked down at the label of the box. "I just need a signature here please." he said as he handed me his electronic notepad.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anybody by that name," I interrupted "so I can't sign for it, sorry."

"It's for them," he said pointing at the door next to mine. "So if you could please just sign for it."

"Ok then." When I'd signed for it the man handed over the parcel and left.

I walked back into the apartment. Kicking the door shut with my feet, I examined the parcel, more importantly the label. Well I knew I was right about the educated neighbour part, yet I was still no closer to finding out their age or gender.

_Oh well at least I'll find out later today._

I placed the parcel on the countertop before making breakfast. I knew I didn't have work until the evening so I decided that I'd go out and take a few pictures to pass the time. Autumn always is a good time to take pictures, the colours of the leaves a they turn, the different lighting. I ran to my room to put on some clothes, again going for whatever I felt comfortable in, today it was a black tank top and a pair of low-rise baggy jeans, very unflattering.

I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my camera of the coffee table and headed out the door, hoping that today would be the day I snap the photograph that would start my dream career.

***

I walked through the door of the apartment door at quarter to 6.

_Just enough time to get changed._

Knock knock

_Or maybe not._

I opened the door to find nothing. Then I heard a cheerful little laugh come from around the corner, knowing this game very well I played along.

"Well there's nobody here, I guess I'll just close the door and go back inside." I said a little louder than necessary, scanning the corridor to see which way they'd come from.

"Daddy." William squealed as he came running up to me.

"There you are little man, oh I've missed you" I said picking my son up from the ground at lifting him up above my head. "I didn't think anybody was out here."

"We hided" he little face smile down from above me.

"You did," I said trying to look as shocked as I could, he just nodded "So where is Auntie Rose." I asked bringing him down so he was sitting on my hip.

William looked around, his short arms clinging to my neck so he could lean out further for a better look, upon not seeing Rose shrugged his shoulders.

"lost." he said simply.

"Well then maybe we should just close the door." He nodded and stretched out his hands to the door, about to close it.

"You will do no such thing William Cullen." roared Rose from the doorway. This caused William to jump slightly then begin a little fit of laughter.

"Auntie rose, you not lost" he looked up at me, in a way to tell me he had found her.

"So where's Emmett today" I asked putting William down on the floor so he inspect his new home, he looked up at me for confirmation that he could, to which I nodded.

"He's been called in, one of the guys is sick"

"Right well come in, I'll show you around the place" I took Rose on a grand tour of the place, she smiled at the decorating, I couldn't even pretend that I had anything to do with it.

I set about to making me and Rose a drink in the kitchen, I could hear the noise coming from Williams room, alerting me to the fact that he had found his toy chest and was probably inspecting it to make sure all of his toys were there. This meant that I'd have a lot of cleaning up to do before I put him to bed.

I was just adding ice to the drinks when there was a knock at the door. Without having to ask her, Rose got up from her seat and went to answer the door.

"Edward it's for you" she shouted.

"Well, you don't say." I added sarcastically as I walked toward the corridor.

Rose brushed past me in the hall muttering something about a parcel. I wasn't really paying much attention because stood in the doorway was a vision. Her hair was a chestnut brown, full of waves, full of energy. Her skin looked so smooth, her figure delicate, yet in a way strong as well. She was simply the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Hi." Her voice enraptured me.

_Speak Edward, you can speak can't you?_

"Hello."

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan, I live next door. Well, this parcel was delivered to my apartment earlier, I guess it's because you were out" it was only then that I realized that she had been standing with my parcel in her hands for quite a while.

"I'm sorry, my manners escaped me for a moment," _along with my senses_ "here I'll take that." she smiled as I took the box out of her hands, brushing them slightly. Her skin really was as smooth as I had imagined.

"Well...now that you've got that I'd better be...."

Whatever she was about to say was cut short as William came running up to me with his newest fire truck toy in hand, his voice attempting to imitate their sirens. Only then was my attention brought away from Bella.

_Her name suits here perfectly, she is the personification of beauty._

His hands held the toy up to me.

"Uncle Em."

"That's right."

It took William a few moments to realise that there was a stranger standing in the doorway, upon realising it he moved to behind my legs. He never was confident around strangers, quite a good trait in retrospect. He had always been a tad shy around people he didn't know or didn't like. I looked up from his retreating form to Bella, her eyes on William.

"I'm sorry, you must think me to have the worst manners. Bella this is William, my son, William this is Bella she lives next door." I explained to the both of them, my hands running through Williams's hair.

"Hello there William, it's nice to meet you." She seemed to sense his discomfort as she crouched down in order to be more eye level with him, this seemed to relax him as his grip on my trouser legs loosened.

"Hi." He waved his hand at her, his reaction startled me, he'd never usually wave or even acknowledge them this early on.

"That's a very nice truck you have there," she looked up at me, giving me a little smile in reply to the one I surely had on my face. "Does it go fast?"

William removed himself completely from behind and took a few tentative steps towards Bella, his head nodding at her question. His reaction and liking to her was almost as instantaneous as my own.

"Yes, uncle Em says it goes really fast."

"Well that's good isn't it."

I don't know how long Bella had engaged William in a conversion about his fire truck. I was still blown away by her ability to make my usually shy and introverted son talk animatedly with her about it. Every once in a while he would look at me for confirmation that he was doing well, to which I would always smile, causing one to creep up on his face. I remember when I had first seen him smile, I thought that I had never and would never see another smile that would make my heart melt. That was until I saw the smile on Bella's face, it was just as genuine and memorizing as my sons. I was abruptly brought out of my musings by Rose.

"Edward where are the cookies?" she called from the end of the hall, Bella must of noticed her presence as well because she ended her little conversation with William.

"I haven't managed to do any real shopping yet Rose so there aren't any."

Rose gave a small groan in disappointment before stomping back to the living room. I rolled my eyes, Bella must have noticed because I swear I heard her give a smile giggle.

"well, it's been lovely meeting you but I really should be going, I've got work in a little while, goodbye William," she held out her hand to him, surprisingly he shook it, causing another giggle to escape from Bella's beautiful lips when he shook it, not quite understanding the logic of it. "And you Edward."

She turned around, after giving the sweetest wave as she turned her head back to us. I closed the door, lost in my own thoughts. William wrapped his hand around mine and dragged me into the living room, it was as though he could sense the trance one Bella Swan had put me in.

"So who was that?" Rose asked from her spot on the couch.

"Bella." William answered for me before he began rolling his truck backwards and forwards on the coffee table.

"She seemed nice." She commented.

"That's an understatement" I mumbled, hoping it wouldn't reach Rose's ears, if it did I'd never hear the end of it.

"What was that Edward?" I looked over to her to see that she had raised her eyebrow at me.

"I said, yeah see does seems nice." I sighed slightly, wondering why on earth I was acting this way I never had before, maybe it was just that my world had changed so much recently. New house, new job, new city.

_Yeah I'm sure that's all it is._

"Edward Cullen, did you just blush?" she smiled, I could literally see the little rumour mill she had in her head turning. The last thing I needed was for her to mention this to my sister.

_Deny, deny, deny. That'll work._

"What! Of course I wasn't blushing, what a ridiculous notion"

"Ok, whatever you say, doctor knows best," She said, a little too sarcastically for my tastes. "Well I need to get home, I have work to do."

"William, auntie Rose is leaving now, come and say goodbye" I shouted out, as soon as I said it I heard his feet running on the wooden flooring. He ran straight into Rose's arms and hugged her.

I walked Rose to the door, warning her not to allow those numbers to drive her crazy, for my own sanity as much as hers because I'd never hear the end of it from Emmett.

The rest of my night consisted of playing building blocks with William, tidying up Williams building blocks when he got bored and watching the television.

**Bella POV**

I'd originally thought that the blonde women who had opened the door to me was Dr Cullen, that was until she called out Edwards name. When he first walked into the corridor I swore my heart stopped beating for a minute, he was unbelievably handsome, god like even. That hair, that face, even his forearms were gorgeous . I used to think that suits made all men look sexy in some way, I was mistaken, suits made Edward Cullen look sexy, all the other men I'd seen in them paled in comparison to him.

I got the shock of my life when his son ran up to him, he looked too young to be a father to a child who must have been at least 2 or 3.

I don't know why but jealousy swept over me when I realised that the women who had answered the door, Rose I believe her name to be, was the wife and mother within the family. Her hair was a similar blonde to Williams, although his seemed to have a shade of his father's bright bronze colouring. Simply put they had to be the most stunning looking family in existence.

_Some people have all the luck, I mean is it much to ask that I get some. They had looks, a lovely apartment, a great job which brought with it money but none of that really mattered because most importantly they seemed so happy. _

Meanwhile I had a turbulent relationship at best, the only reason I had an apartment that cost this much was because of a tragic accident. I was by no means in poverty, the mortgage was paid so I only paid for utilities but that still didn't mean I was rich. I worked a dead end job as a waitress all the while hoping that my photography career would start.

The only redeeming factor in my life was that I had a fantastic best friend and was in love with the city in which I lived.

_Optimism Bella, one day you'll have everything they do next door._

I sighed as I walked towards the living room to collect my things for work, I picked up my bag and coat then left the apartment and headed for work.

**A:N so what did you think ? tell me in a review, as i said in my last chapter i'm hoping to break to 100 review mark with this story, it's not quite going that way at the moment, but i have faith in all you lovely twilight readers. also a BIG BIG BIG thanks goes out to everyone who has reviewed. **

**so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. The powers of SPAM

**A:N well, here is the next installment, i have no idea why i'm updating this early, the only thing i can think of is that i'm in a christmas mood. so here it is....**

**Picture Paint a Thousand Words **

**Chapter 3: The powers of SPAM**

**Bella POV**

The next few days passed as usual, I would wake up, eat breakfast, always consisting of an apple, 2 slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. I would then go and take a few pictures out and about New York. Met Jazz on his lunch break, head home and sort through the pictures I'd taken earlier in the day. Then it would be time to get ready for work and go, I'd return at about midnight and then go to bed. That's the typical day in the live of Bella Swan.

Every day passed just the same, it seemed the only highlight was the occasional meeting of Edward in the corridor outside our apartments. These meetings would always go the same, I'd say hi then he'd say it back then we would both either go out into our own little world, or behind the door of our apartments, two worlds that were very different.

It was Thursday when I decided that I would break the pattern of my mundane life and go foods shopping, I felt so pathetic that the only excitement in my life now was the prospect of food shopping. Then I'd get angry at Mike for being so pig headed and stubborn for not calling to apologise, at least if he did then I'd have something to look forward to. It had been 5 days since he started that stupid repetitive argument, I knew I could have called but it wasn't my fault, he was the one who walked out, he was the one who started the stupid argument.

Deciding I wouldn't get myself worked up with the whole Mike thing I headed out to the store.

I grabbed a trolley and began to walk down the aisles, I was standing in the tinned food aisle when I saw her. She was wearing a perfectly fitted grey suit, classic black leather pumps. No wonder she was married to Edward, they were both just as good looking as the other. I turned to give my attention to the nearest tinned goods, hoping that she wouldn't notice me. I could hear her trolley wheels squeak along the tiled floor, her heels clicking. She was right next to me.

"It's Bella right?"

_Shit she'd seen me._

I turned around, grabbing the nearest tin within my reach so not to look like a complete idiot just standing there watching tins.

"Hello...erm" I'd only heard her name once and didn't want to embarrass myself by getting it wrong.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I introduced myself properly at the door the other day. I'm Rosalie Cullen, most people just call me Rose."

"Hello Rose I'm Bella Swan" I moved the tin to my left hand so I could shake her hand. That's when I noticed the tin in my hand.

Of all the things to pick I pick SPAM.

"Oh SPAM, my husband loves this stuff, suppose I'd better pick him some up whilst I'm here."

"Really, he likes spam, I didn't think anybody did?" I asked, truly baffled at the idea that anyone could like the processed meat, that's if it was even meat.

"Well Emmett will eat just about anything thing."

I could see the smile cross her face as she thought of her husband, then again I probably would if my husband was Edward Cullen. Then it struck me, she said her husband's name was Emmett not Edward.

"You mean Edward." I corrected her.

"Pardon?" her facial expression one of utter confusion.

"Well you said Emmett not Edward was your husband's name."

"No," her perfectly manicured hand went to her chin in a mock thinking pose "I'm pretty sure my husband's name is Emmett, now that I think about it, he may have a younger brother called Edward."

As soon as she said that I felt the blush take over my entire face, I'm sure I must have looked like a tomato. I don't believe I had ever been more embarrassed in my entire life and being a major klutz brought with it a few embarrassing moments. None of which compared with this moment right now, in the supermarket with a can of SPAM in my hand, did I forget to mention that the women I had embarrassed myself in front of just so happened to be a supermodel . If I'd used just a bit of common sense I should have known that nobody could really confuse their husbands name with someone else's.

I groaned at my own stupidity.

"I'm sorry...I..Should ..... It's just ....." I mumbled incoherently.

"Honestly it's fine, I can understand why you were confused. But just so we are clear, I'm Rosalie Cullen, wife of Emmett Cullen, sister in-law to Dr Edward Cullen." When she had finished her little family tree lecture she let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, it's just I saw you at the apartment and." I tried to explain again, feeling that the blush on my cheeks had died down somewhat.

"As I said, it was a perfectly understandable mistake, just don't make it again," she shuddered

"The thought of Edward as my husband practically makes me cringe"

I laughed at her actions, not quite sure why, just something about her made me like her.

"Sorry again." I smiled.

"You apologise a lot don't you?" I could only nod in reply.

"Well it was nice meeting you again Bella," she reach over to the shelves and removed several cans of SPAM "but I really need to hurry home, to my husband EMMETT" she over empathised every syllable of his name just to make sure I understood. "Goodbye"

With that she left me at the SPAM as her perfect hips swayed down the aisle and around the corner, taking her out of my sight. I placed the tinned meat back on the shelf when I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, I dug it out not even looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be one of two people, my mum Renée or Jazz.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella it's me"

**Edward POV**

I knew as soon as I awoke in the morning that he'd be in the hyper mode for the entire day, he ran into my room at 7 o'clock in the morning, launching himself onto my sleepy self. Usually he was like me and liked to sleep in the mornings, I'm just glad that he decided to be hyper on my day off. I knew Rose would be fine with him in his current mode but I still didn't like handing him over in that state, in truth I didn't like handing him over at all, but if I wanted to work I had to.

One of the reasons I had accepted the job in New York, as well as my brother and sister living here, was that the hospital understood my situation and were quite flexible when arranging my rota. As it stood I got every Thursday, Friday and Monday off.

I was currently running around the apartment chasing William, he was in one of his hyperactive modes, which were few and far between but when they did happen he was a like a flash of lightening running around the apartment. we had already played 3 rounds of building blocks, 4 rounds of colouring in picture books and were now on his second game of "catch me daddy".

"I'm going to get you" I shouted after William, which resulted in him giving such a high pitched scream, the likes of which were only possible by children and Alice.

I eventually caught him when he trapped himself in the corner of his room, I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder, I spun as fast as he could take it.

It was moments like this that I relished in the presence of William, he never fails to bring a smile to my face, even in the toughest of times, he'd been doing that since the first time I held him in my arms. With William you didn't have to be someone artificial, he'd see right through that, you could just be yourself.

I was thankful for every second of everyday that I had had him in my life.

"Hide seek daddy?" he asked once I'd stopped spinning him. I marvelled at his unwavering energy, you could definitely tell he was in some way related to Alice.

"It's hide and seek William, and yes," I placed him on the ground "1, 2, 3"

As much as I loved playing with William, he sure did tire me out, I was secretly hoping that he'd do what he did last time we played this particular game. He decided to hide in the laundry hamper 10 minutes later I found him curled up with a towel and fast asleep.

I would hear his occasional giggle as he tried to quietly walk past me trying to find a good hiding spot.

"34, 35, 36"

"100" And so the hunt begins

**Bella POV**

I shoved all of my groceries into as few bags as possible, knowing it'd have to walk them back to the apartment.

When I got to the door of my apartment I placed the bags on the floor whilst hunting through my bags for the keys, that's when I saw William hiding in the corner of the corridor, behind a potted plant.

I looked around for his dad but all I saw was the tiniest crack in the door where William had obviously sneaked out. I put my handbag on the floor and made my way slowly towards William. I knew when I'd first meet him that he was quite shy, it was so adorable the way he hid behind his father's legs. I recognised the signs of his shyness, as they were traits I had possessed myself when I was younger and sometimes still do.

"Hello William, it's me Bella, what are you doing out here." I asked crouching down beside him. William just put his index finger to his lips and made a ssshhh sound. I mimicked his actions.

"Are you hiding from your daddy?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded.

"Well did your daddy tell you that you could hide out here?" he shook his head as his eyes went to the floor. "Well I think maybe we should go back inside before he gets worried, do you think we should do that?"

He nodded his head before reaching his hand out to mine. I walked William back to the door, as we got closer I could hear Edward calling his name in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Hello" I called out as I pushed up the door, Edward was stood at the end of the corridor, panic written all over his face.

Without a second glance to me Edward was running toward William. He pulled his son into a tight hug, causing the small hand to leave mine. I watched from my spot as Edward hugged his son fiercely, I was sure that if he didn't release him soon he would cut of circulation. Eventually he did, holding William at arm's length.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked, panic was still evident in his voice.

"Hiding." William replied, innocence dripping from his voice.

"I told you, you cannot go out that door," he pointed to the door that was still open next to me. "Without a grownup, do you understand?" Edward pulled William into another hug.

"Sorry daddy" Williams voice quivered as his gaze found the carpet, his eyes becoming damp with unshed tears.

"It's ok little man, just don't do it again, you scared daddy. Now go and play." William nodded and did as he was told.

I watched as Williams little legs carried him to what I assumed to be his bedroom. Only then did I notice that Edward's attention was now on me, causing me to shift on my spot slightly. The intensity of his green eyes was overwhelming, I don't believe I have ever seen that type of green, his beauty astounded me.

"Thank you so much, I didn't know where he went, I checked all his usual hiding spots, I just, thank you" his voice held a mixture of earlier panic and relief.

"Its fine, I found him hiding behind a potted plant in the hall" I laughed a little as I replayed the image in my mind.

"Well I guess this means I need to get new locks, either ones he can't reach or ones he can't open. I just glad he's not tall enough to reach the elevator buttons yet. Thank you again."

"it's fine, I mean what are neighbours for if not to return runaway children" I joked trying to relieve him of some of the anxiety I was sure he must have been feeling, it must have worked because he began to laugh.

When the laughter subsided I felt somewhat nervous being in the presence of this Adonis like man. For the second time today I felt my cheeks warm due to my blushing, this time though I had no idea why. I was just about to say my goodbyes when William came running out of his room, the events of earlier not having fazed him. Edward's attention immediately left me and went to his son.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Well," he said as he knelt down to his son "what would you like, we have some left over fish sticks, frozen French fries, pizza?"

Edwards selection of food choices caused uncontrollable laughter to escape me, bringing with it tears to my eyes. My sudden outburst of hysterics earned me a confused look from both Edward and William. That brought my laughing to an abrupt stop.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just you're a doctor and all your feeding yourself and your son is frozen fast food. I'm sorry if that sounds rude it's just I found it so funny."

At first I was petrified by the look on his face, I thought that he had taken major offence to what I had said. But then I noticed his expression changed from confusion to one of amusement. His lips now shaped in a crooked smile.

"Well if you must now it's about the only thing I can cook. I actually think microwaves were invented solely for me" he laughed.

"Well, if you wanted you could always come to mine for dinner?" I had absolutely no idea why those words had escaped my lips.

"Can we daddy, I'm hungry" chimed William.

"Well...."

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't want to, his eyes keep shifting between me and William, as though he was trying to figure out a way to let us both down gently. I thought I'd make it easier on him.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean it's up to you, don't feel like you need to just because I invited you, it was just that I figured you'd like a home cooked meal." I managed to say that entire sentence without oxygen, I'd never spoken that fast before in my life.

I didn't know if they would understand a word of what I had just said, I could tell William never as his brow creased in confusion.

"Wait, wait, it's not that I don't want to it's just that... I mean you've done so much for me already today I just feel like I'd be imposing on you if you were to cook for us. I don't want you to go to any trouble." He explained, causing my body to relax a little.

"Honestly, it's no trouble, I normally always cook to much anyway so you'd actually be doing me a favour plus saving the environment a little as well because it means less trash."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I could be tempted with dinner, but only if you're sure we won't be intruding."

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought you'd be intruding. So that's settled then, I'll see you at mine in about 1 hour." As soon as I said this William began jumping on the spot before running off into the living room.

I said goodbye to Edward and then made my way out the door, closing it behind me. When I got to my door I realised that all of my grocery bags were still sitting on the floor, I was just thankful I had nothing that would defrost or spoil. I found it funny how I had completely forgotten about anything other than what was happening inside Edward's apartment.

I walked into my apartment and began preparing tonight's dinner.

Beep, beep, beep.

I rummaged through my handbag looking for my phone, when I found it I noticed that I had 3 missed calls and 1 new text message, I decided to go for the message first.

_Hey babe_

_We still on for tonight_

_Mike xxx_

I had completely forgotten that I had arranged to go round to Mike's tonight. Without thinking I replied to the message.

_Hey, _

_Sorry I missed your calls_

_Something came up so _

_We'll have to make it another _

_Night_

_Bella x_

I hit the sent button and went back to rolling the meatballs in flour.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella closed the door behind herself. I couldn't help the smile that seemed to now be permanently on my face, there was just something about her that made my heart fight against the confines of my chest. There was something in those warn brown eyes that had me drowning.

I was brought out of my musings by a bang that came from the living room. When I walked in I saw that William had tried to collect his drawing pad from the kitchen counter.

"Hey little man, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing picture for Bella." He smiled up at me, I was thankful that he had taken such a liking to her. His arm was still trying to reach the pad as he jumped on his feet.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go out and get some flowers for Bella and then we can come back and you can draw her a picture. Sound good?"

He nodded his head and followed me into the hall where I proceeded to pull on his jacket and mine.

We were back in the apartment within 30 minutes, having got a bouquet of daisies for Bella. As soon as we got home William ran to his small wooden desk that sat in the corner of his room and began to pull out every coloured piece of card or paper he owned, along with every crayon. I chuckled at his fondness for drawing and went into my own room, wondering whether or not I should change, if so what did I wear.

_Why are you nervous Edward, its only dinner with a neighbour._ I thought to myself as I tried to tame my hair in the mirror.

"Yeah right, just a neighbour," I exhaled a large breath "I neighbour who just happens to be the most beautiful women I've laid eyes on" I corrected myself out loud.

"Done daddy, can we go give it Bella now." William said as he launched himself onto my bed. It wasn't until he broke me out of my state that I realised we only had 10 minutes until we were due.

I quickly went to my closet and pulled out a simple white button down shirt, deciding that it was formal yet casual all at the same time. Once I'd buttoned the last shirt I went and quickly changed Williams t-shirt.

"Ready now?" he asked as his hand went to the door handle, causing me to give him a warning stare.

"Let's go." I replied as I opened the door.

With a shaky hand I reached up to knock the door of Bella's apartment, my free hand holding both Williams hand and the flowers. It was a few moments before Bella came to the door, a smile finding its way on her face as she saw us.

"Hey guys," she said as she motioned us in "Dinner is almost ready."

As I walked down the hallway of her apartment I couldn't help but notice all of the different sized photographs that adorned the walls, there was some of her standing next to an older man, whom I assumed was her father, I recognised the look of pride on his face. There were others of her next to a woman who I could tell she received her enchanting looks from.

"I feel quite underdressed" she joked, it was only then that I realised both me ad William looked out of place in our shirts as she wore a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable we could go back and change?" I offered.

"no it's fine, I was only joking, you both look very smart" she turned her head around to look at me her precious smile causing a reaction in me like no other I had felt.

"I drawed you a picture Bella" William said as she escorted us to the couch. His masterpiece being held out to her by his small arms.

"Really," she sounded sincerely pleased as she took the picture from him. "Is this your fire truck, the one we talked about the other day?"

"Yeah" he smiled at the fact she remembered, as did I.

"Look Edward I think you have a future artist on your hands" she smiled as she passed me the paper.

You could tell he had tried his hardest when drawing the picture as he never went out of the lines half as much as usual. The picture was simply a red rectangle with 2 black ovals for wheels and a flashing blue light.

"That's really good little man."

"well," she said as she took the piece of paper back out of my hand, "I think this needs to go someplace where everyone can see it," her hand reached out to William, who to my surprise accepted without a moments hesitation. "Where do you think we should place it?"

William's fingers pointed toward Bella's television, she smiled at his suggestion.

"William, I don't thinks a very good place to put it" I suggested.

"Nonsense, its perfect" she said as she gave me what could only be described as a cheeky smile. She went into a draw in the kitchen and pulled out some tape before she stuck it in the centre of her television screen.

The timer of her cooker sounded, alerting us all that dinner was ready, I placed William on his chair before taking my own, I'd offered to help Bella carry the food but she insisted that as we were guests that she would do it, so I took me place next to William.

"That smells delicious Bella, what is it?" the aroma that invaded my sense of smell made my mouth water.

"Its homemade meatballs in a tom...." her face fell as she moved her eyes over me and William, more so William.

It took me a few moments to comprehend that she was about to say tomato sauce, then it dawned on me, I had put William in a plain white tee-shirt. If I'd learned anything in my 3 years of being a father to a small boy it was that food that stains and white shirts do not mix, under any circumstances. Bella seemed to realise this as she hastily put the food back on the kitchen countertop.

"I'm sorry, it completely skipped my mind, I could put something new together for him" she seemed rather flustered, as she began opening her cupboards.

"Relax Bella it's fine, I'll just step next door and get him a different shirt" I suggested as I pulled back my chair to go retrieve it.

"No, it's my fault, I'm sure I have an old t-shirt that he could wear" with that she quickly went and retrieved an old shirt.

I couldn't help but notice that it was defiantly a male shirt, jealously swept through me, I tried to justify as why she would have a male shirt just hanging around her apartment. the only explanations I could come up with was that firstly she secretly ran a Laundromat from her apartment, secondly that she just preferred male clothing and thirdly, well I didn't want to even consider the third option. By the time I had come out of my jealousy fuelled thinking I noticed that Bella had already got the shirt of Williams head and had placed our plates of food in front of use.

"Edward" her angelic voice called out.

"Huh, erm sorry what did you say"

"I said is everything ok, you seemed to space out on us just then."

"Oh, sorry the smell of the food knocked me out for a second there."

I noticed that Bella's cheeks began to blush, her eyes leaving mine to go back to her food.

***

Dinner was delicious, I hadn't had a meal like that in what felt like ages. I was surprised at how easily conversation flowed between me and I, it even had the occasional input from William, who, like predicted, was covered in tomato sauce. I had learned that she had been living in New York for approximately 3 years, she worked as a waitress at this fancy pizzeria on the other side of central park and that she was originally from Forks, Washington.

This of course led us unto a conversation of how I came to be in New York and how I originally lived in Washington.

"I think you should be going" I was shocked by her sentence, I personally thought that we were getting along fine, I felt saddened that she didn't feel the same.

But relief washed over me as I saw her point her delicate hand in the direction of William. He had fallen asleep with his head still on the dining table, his mouth and cheeks encrusted with red sauce. I hadn't even noticed how silent he had been, I was just so caught up in the delight of Bella that I just assumed he was awake and keeping himself amused.

"Yeah maybe you're right. It's been a busy day for him today." I said as I took Williams slumbering form in my arms and walked towards the door.

"Well good night Edward" she said from the doorway.

"Goodnight Bella, thank you for dinner, it was amazing" I commented, the blush made its way to her cheeks again.

As soon as she shut the door I felt the loss of her presence. I don't know what it was about her but whatever it was it made me want her to be in my sights at all times, it made me want to know every little thing about her.

That was a lie, I did know what it was about her. I was the way she would blush whenever I paid her a complement, the way her blush would make me want to reach out and feel the warmth it surely produced. It was the way her eyes would light up when she smiled. It's the way she talked to William as though she was his best friend, it was the way she would have me laughing at the simplest of jokes.

The list was endless.

I found it hard to believe that I had only known this woman for a matter of days yet it already felt like I had known her years. I already knew that I wanted to spend all of my future getting to know her more.

**A:N so now bella knows, woohoo. this has to be one of the longest chapters i have ever written. **

**just incase anyone wants to know, i don't like SPAM, sorry i'm english so i don't know if they have that in America, but in my world they do. so anyway my friend dared me to get spam into one of my stories so there it was.**

**because i have updated so soon as a treat for you guys all i ask in return is a treat for me, which of course is a review. if you don't want to treat me just think of it as an early christmas present, because i have been a good girl (honest) well unles you count my dreams that involve edward cullen and sometimes Emmett ;)**

**so review review review, i love hearing for you guys be it good or bad. **


	5. Small World

**A:N**** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but what with Christmas and stuff I was quite busy to say the least. Thanks to all of you who have review my story. I won't bore you with a massive author's note, so without further time wasting here is the next chapter. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand words**

**Chapter 4 : Small World **

**Bella POV**

I woke up Friday morning to a knocking on my door, when I rolled over and saw that the time was only 7:30 I became curious as to who would be calling this early. I got out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown that was slung over my dressing table chair. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see Mike standing there.

"Mike, what are you doing here so early?" The surprise must have been evident in my voice.

"Well," he replied as he walked past me into the apartment, I sighed and closed the door behind him. "I figured because you blow me off last night and not the good kind"

"Do you have to be so crude so early in the morning?" I reprimanded as I went to the kitchen to boil some water.

"So anyway, as I was saying, because you blew me off and I know tonight you go to Jasper's for movie night I figured I'd come and see you this morning." He smiled as he leaned against the countertop next to me.

His words caused me to almost drop the cup I had been removing from the cupboard. I turned so quickly to see his face, I'm surprised my head didn't spin off of my neck.

"So let me get this straight, you're NOT going to try and talk me out of going to Jaspers tonight?" He shook his head. "You're not going to guilt me into staying here with you." He shook his head again.

This was beginning to scare me now, Mike was never this calm when anything involved Jasper, he hated Jasper, he hated that Jasper was my friend. Out of instinct I raised the back of my hand to his forehead to check for a temperature.

"Ok, you aren't ill. So who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"That's just it Bella," he said as he removed my hand from his head, entwining my fingers with his. "I am your boyfriend, nobody would be stupid enough to introduce their bit on the side to their boyfriend. I suppose it just took me a while to realise it."

"Really, so does that mean you're not going to be horrible to Jasper when he's here?" I asked, pleading that this would put a stop to all the arguments.

"I can't promise anything because at the end of the day I still don't like him, but I'm not threatened by him so I can promise to be as civil as possible."

_I suppose that's better than nothing._

"Now how's about you and I make up properly before I have to go to work." He said as he pulled on the tie of my dressing gown, effectively bringing me closer to him.

"Well, now that you've seen the error of your ways I suppose you can be rewarded in some way" I said in what I hoped to be a seductive way.

**Edward POV**

Ring

Ring

Ring

I walked to the counter to collect my cell phone, I checked the caller ID and outwardly groaned at the name I saw.

"Hello Alice"

"_What took you so long to answer, oh I don't care anyway, listen I'm going shopping today and I was wondering if you wanted me to take that delightful nephew of mine with me."_

"I don't know Alice, he's still asleep."

"_Please Edward, just wake him up."_

"What, NO I'm not waking up my son just so you can go about and play dress up with him. He is NOT a doll Alice."

"_Ok Edward, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to take my nephew out for the day." _I could hear in her voice that she was both baffled and upset by my behaviour.

"Sorry Alice, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Listen, give me 1 hour and he will be ready to go shopping with you."

"_Ok, see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." I barely had time to reply before I heard the beeping tone telling me the person on the other end had hung up.

I opened the door to William's room, he was still asleep in his bed. The covers were all entangled around his legs, his mouth slightly open, eyes fluttering at the dreams I was sure he was having. I lowered myself to the edge of his bed, my hand reached out to brush his dirty blonde hair from his forehead.

"William, you need to wake up" I said as gently as possible.

A small mumble was emitted from his lips before he rolled his body away from me.

"Come on little man." I said more forcibly now.

Again he grumbled, I'm sure I was the same when I was being awoken.

"Sleep?" he groaned.

"No sleep, time to wake up." I said, half chuckling at his behaviour.

"Don't want to daddy."

"Auntie Alice is taking you out today so you need to get up and get dressed." my words seemed to spark some interest in him, suddenly his eyes that just held all the signs of tiredness were suddenly alert and curious.

"Auntie Alice." He smiled.

"Yes, now come on I'll make you some breakfast" I said as I grabbed him in my arms and walked towards the kitchen.

I sat him in the chair opposite my own, his hands formed fists as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I went and collected everything I needed to make cereal. I placed his bowl in front of him before taking my seat. The coffee I had made myself earlier had chilled considerably. Just as I stood to make myself a new cup there was a knock at the door.

"Auntie Alice?" Chirped William as he pushed his bowl away from himself, I shrugged in reply.

I walked over and opened the door, sure enough standing outside was my sister. I barely had time to open the door completely before she pushed passed me and walked straight to William who was now waiting at the end of the hall.

"Come in Alice," I offered sarcastically. "Nice to see you to Alice." I said as I closed the door.

"Is it safe to talk to you now then?" She asked as she placed William on her hip, it always shocked me how someone of her size was able to pick William up.

"Sorry about that, I just woke up earlier than I wanted to." I admitted sourly.

Not only had I woken up earlier than I wanted I had also woken up due to something that caused my blood to boil. The unmistakable sound of a bedstead hitting the wall. Usually I would have merely rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head, this time however I could not, if it had been just a nameless stranger making love in the room that adjoined mine I would have been able to, but this was no stranger.

This was Bella, the women who had been invading my every thought since the first moment I had seen her standing at my door. Bella, the person whose mere presence caused my logic to escape me. Logic that should have made me realise that I had already been kept awake by the familiar sound of love making no more than a week ago. Logic that should have made me consider the notion that Bella had a boyfriend, of course she must have. It would be impossible for any woman of such divine beauty and pure perfection not to have every man fall at their feet, Bella was no different.

I knew I would not have been the first to fall under her spell, a spell I was positive she was oblivious to.

"So do you need me to pick you up anything" Alice asked as she walked over to the couch.

"Pardon," I asked confused. "I must have zoned out."

"I said, that as I'm going clothes shopping would you like me to pick up anything new for you as well?"

"No I'm fine, I still haven't worn all of the things you brought me on your last excursion. Coffee?" I asked returning to the task I had started just as she knocked the door.

"Do you honestly think I need caffeine?," she smirked. "You make yourself a drink whilst I dress this one over here" She pulled William behind her towards his closet.

"So what happened to 1 hour?" I asked as I brought the hot brown liquid to my lips, at the mere smell of it I felt my body become more awake and alert.

"Well, I figured that you'd still be half asleep and that it would take you longer than an hour to get William ready, I was right. I also didn't want to wait an hour so I came over early." She called from William's room. Alice's love for all things shopping never failed to amuse and surprise me.

I constantly found myself being dragged around the shops by her. She had a tendency to treat everyone as a living doll, dressing them in everything from new socks to suits, it could be extremely irritating yet most of the time she had good taste and the person was happy with her purchases.

"Go and say good bye to daddy William"

"Bye daddy" he practically screamed as he threw himself into my arms for a hug, a hug I greatly returned.

"Be good for your Auntie Alice," the look on his face told me he was always well behaved. "Have a good time little man. Alice don't go mad, remember he is 3 years old so his either grows out of them within weeks or he ruins them with paint."

"I know, besides Edward it's not as if I have some weird shopping obsession." She smiled, the look of innocence she had used so many times before on our parents was now directed at me, a treacherous smile found its way to my lips.

I walked Alice and William to the door, once again reminding Alice to not to overdo it on the new clothes. Once they had left I found myself lost in the unfamiliar silence of the apartment.

**Bella POV**

I felt the bed shift as Mike left the bed to redress. I could hear the vibration of my phone before it rang, mike must have noticed to because he went to collect it from its place on my dresser, he looked at the caller ID before he threw it to me.

"It's Jasper" he informed me, the usual acid in his voice gone.

I sat stunned at his new behaviour, he must have noticed as he mouthed the word what to me, I simply shook my head before hitting the answer button on my cell.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Jazz, for what reason are you calling me so early." I asked, I could hear his laughing on the other end of the line.

"Well it's about tonight, how would you like to meet my girlfriend?" his voice held a small hint of nerves, his voice more quiet as he said the last part of the sentence.

"did you just call this girl your girlfriend, as in it's not just a girl you date. She is an actual girlfriend."

I was shock, I had never known Jasper to have a girlfriend, he was never without dates but he never had a girlfriend. He had never asked me to meet any of them, if I did see them it was purely by accident. Jasper must have been serious about his girl he was now calling his girlfriend, why else would he be so nervous at the prospect of me meeting her.

"Well...Yeah she's my girlfriend...I really like this girl Bells." I had a feeling that if was face to face with Jasper he would have a blush upon his cheeks like the one that usually graced my own.

"That's great Jasper, I'm happy for you. So what's going to happen is she coming to movie night...." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, movie night was mine and Jaspers thing, and it had been for as long as I could remember. Every Friday night we would get together and watch a film eat take out and just catch up on the happenings of the week.

"Bells, don't worry she won't be coming to movie night" he must have detected the uneasiness in my voice, his tone now reassuring. "I was thinking that you two could meet before, she will probably be at mine when you get here so you could meet then. Then once you've met she can leave and it will be me and you with a movie."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you at about 7 then?"

" Sure Bella, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye Jazz" I placed my cell on my bedside table.

"So what was all that about" Mike asked as he tried pull his tie on straight. I pulled on my dressing gown and moved to help him.

"Jasper was just telling me that I get to meet his girlfriend tonight," I said as I tightened his now straight tie.

"That's nice anyway I've got to get to work. See you soon" with that he left.

**Edward POV**

I was knocked out of my relaxing state by a knocking at the door. I dragged my feet to the door, in a daze.

"What took you so long to answer the door Edward, have you been asleep?" Alice said as she walked in, placing William on the floor.

"What...yeah, why what time is it?" I groaned at the new found pain in my neck. I reached my hand to my neck and began to rub.

"It's 5 o'clock in the evening Edward, how long have you been asleep?" she asked as she separated her bags from the ones filled with William's.

"A good few hours, I did the housework then got dressed and was relaxing whilst listening to music, I guess I nodded off," I replied as I begun helping her sort out the bags, the amount she had brought William was astounding. "Alice I thought I told you not to go crazy." I said as I held out what must have been 10 of the same shirt, all in different colours.

"Edward," she screeched as she snatched back the clothes. "I did not go "_crazy_" as you put it, he needed these clothes" she said confidently.

"Alice, why on earth would a 3 year old need," I counted the shirts. "9 button down shirts?" I practically shouted.

"Just in case." It was evident from the look on her face that she could not justify the spending, a rare thing for Alice. "Look Edward, it's up to me if I want to spoil my only nephew rotten."

"Alice.." I was just about to lecture her on the importance of William not becoming one of those spoilt little children that expect to get everything they wanted.

"Daddy, look I painted a picture" he smiled as he ran up to me, the picture waving in front of him.

I knelt to his level in order to look at the picture he had drawn of a dog. His hands covered in paint, as well as his clothes. I couldn't help but smirk in an I told you so way.

"It will wash out Edward," she grabbed her bags from the floor, her annoyance obvious. "Well I have somewhere to be, bye William," she knelt to kiss his cheek before looking at me. "Bye"

She walked out the door, slamming it slightly after her.

"Is auntie Alice mad at me" William asked his bottom lips quivering at the idea of Alice being mad at him.

"No little man, she is angry at your daddy because he was right and she was wrong." I laughed at the memory of her face. "So are you going to show me what auntie Alice brought you today." Before I was properly on my feet he was pulling everything out of the bags that sat on the hall floor.

**Bella POV**

I walked to the table to pick up my handbag in order to leave for Jasper's house. I was just about to get to the door when I remembered the two plates of macaroni and cheese that sat on the counter. Whilst I was making dinner I couldn't help but think of the frozen food that Edward would surely be serving himself and William for dinner. Whilst cooking it I found myself imaging the look on their faces as they ate the food I had prepared for them, memories of last night's dinner came to the front of my mind.

I had only known them both for a matter of days yet I already found myself craving their company, William's happiness was infectious and he was so grown up for somebody so young. Then there was Edward, he was gorgeous, his smile made me go weak at the knees and he had me hanging on every word that passed those smooth lips of his.

I picked the plates up from the counter, balancing them both in one hand whilst I opened my door. I stood outside Edwards for a few moments, collecting myself before I knocked. It took him a few moments to answer, when he did his eyes didn't even register that I was holding two plates of food for him.

"Bella, do you want to come in?" he said as he moved to the side in order for me to pass.

"No, it's fine. I just came to give you these." I said handing the plates to him, only then did his eyes notice the food in my hands. He quickly reached to remove from my hands.

"What's this?" confusion in both his eyes and voice.

"It's macaroni and cheese." I laughed, he chuckled, a sound I found myself wanting to hear more and more.

"I know what it is. What I meant is why are you making me and my son dinner?" he asked, my throat dried when I thought that maybe he was offended by me insinuating that he couldn't even feed his own child.

"I'm sorry, I just thought maybe you would have liked it, I can take it back" I rambled as a blush erupted on my face.

I couldn't believe that I had been such a fool as to believe that he had enjoyed my food, he was probably just being polite last night. He was probably angry at me for bringing him food, he probably though I was mocking his cooking skills. I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot.

"Bella, Bella calm down. It's not that I don't appreciate it I just don't understand why you would be so nice to me and William." At first I thought he was joking but something told me that he was telling the truth.

"Well I just...I suppose I just wanted to make sure you both ate well and that it wasn't that frozen fast food." I smiled shyly, the blush still on my cheeks.

"Well just by looking at it I can tell this would be better. But I can't except this Bella, it's not right that you cook for me and my son." He went to hand the plates back but I refused to take them. "Please Bella, you've already made us dinner one night this week I can't let you make it twice." He voice became sterner, I imagined that to anybody else this would have been intimidating but to me it was funny.

"Edward, you should know something about me, I'm extremely stubborn so you will be eating that dinner with William and you will enjoy it, you will thank me for it and then we will repeat this whole process next time I make you both dinner. Understand." I tried to be intimidating but failed miserably. When Edwards began to laugh I crossed my arms over my chest in an annoyed fashion, his laugher just increased. I have no idea why but I was laughing along with him.

"If you're sure you don't mind doing this for us." He managed to say once our laughing had subsided.

"It's fine, as I said last night it would just go in the trash if you weren't to eat it. Remember you're saving the planet." I smiled cheekily.

"Saving the planet huh?" he smiled at me, it felt like my entire body ,from my hair to my toes, was blushing. I collected my few remaining senses to nod at him. "Well I insist you come in whilst we enjoy this delicious meal"

Part of me just wanted to walk in there, then a little voice inside my head reminded me that I needed to go to Jasper's.

"Sorry, I can't" I said hoping he would hear the dissatisfaction my voice held.

"Oh right," his eyes suddenly looking at the floor, if it weren't such a ludicrous idea I would have sworn that he was upset and my refusal.

"How about I come around tomorrow." I found myself saying before it even registered in my head, I sounded too eager for my own liking. "what I mean is that I could come around to collect the plates tomorrow, or something."

"That would be nice." He said sincerely, I was glad his smile returned.

"Well I need to go, see you tomorrow." I said just before went to turn and leave.

"It's a date." I heard him say from behind me.

My head spun around to fast I was positive I had broken something, I looked at his face. His green eyes were focused on the floor, I could have sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks but removed that idea as I found it highly unlikely that a guy like Edward would blush. Once recovered from my shock I headed to the elevator.

Once out on the street I decided to take a taxi to Jasper's house, my head was so jumbled by what Edward had just said that I thought it would be unwise for me to walk as I would probably end up miles away from my desired destination.

The taxi pulled up outside of Jasper's apartment building, I handed the cash over to the driver before opening the door.

I knocked on the door, jasper opened within seconds, just the look on his face told me that he was extremely nervous, it was as if he was introducing his parent to his girlfriend not his best friend.

"Bella" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Jasper, why are you so nervous?" I asked as I followed him into his apartment.

"It's just I want you to like her." He answered.

"If you like her then I probably will," I assured him as a placed my hand on his shoulder to relax him. "Now where is the lucky girl?"

"Bella this is Alice," he said as he walked over to a short dark haired girl, her face resembled that of a beautiful pixie or fairy like creature, something about her looked strangely familiar. She stood from where she was sitting on the couch. "Alice this is my best friend Bella."

I went to hold my hand out for her to shake, instead I felt my chest being crushed in a hug, her size said nothing for her strength. I was taken aback by her greeting yet I was endeared by it to. My eyes searched for Jasper's, his assured me that she was always like this.

"Oh Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Jasper has told me so much about you" she said as she pulled me down onto the couch besides her. I could tell by her enthusiasm that I was going to like her.

The next few hours were spent with me getting to know Alice and her getting to know me, every once in a while I would smile to Jasper, whose attention rarely left Alice, to confirm that I liked her. It shocked me when I thought of how these two people were so different yet went with each other perfectly, as though there was no one else in the world that they should be with. I could tell by the looks in their eyes that they knew the same as I did.

The time passed pleasantly although I couldn't help but notice the few times in which Alice would stare at me as though she knew me from another life or place. It was slightly unnerving.

"I don't to be rude but why do you keep staring at me Alice?"

"I'm sorry if it's annoying you, it's just I'm positive I've seen you somewhere before I just can't remember where." She said, she looked slightly embarrassed, I just couldn't decide if it was due to her not being able to remember or because she was caught staring.

"Erm, ok then but could you not stare it's just that I tend to be a bit self conscious." I embarrassingly admitted.

"Oh, you shouldn't be Bella, you're beautiful." Her simply answer stunned me, once again I found myself blushing.

"Anyway," I needed to defer the direction of the conversation, I never was one who was comfortable about flattery. "Do you have any brothers or sisters Alice?" I said as I took a sip from my wine glass.

"THAT'S IT." Alice shouted, jumping from her place on the couch. The shock almost made me spit out the wine that was in my mouth, I forced the liquid down my throat causing me to choke slightly. "You live next door to my brother." She smiled, as though she had just found the answer to world peace.

"Pardon." I managed to say once my choking had stopped.

"Yeah, you're the girl I saw sometimes when I went around to decorate my brothers new apartment."

"You're Edward's sister?" I asked. She simply nodded.

"Small world huh?" laughed Jasper.

"You could say that again" I answered.

***

Once we had said goodbye to Alice at the door Jasper pounced on me for my opinion. I told him truthfully that I really liked Alice, I also told him how I noticed that the smile never left his face when she was in the room.

**A:N**** well what did you guys think, I'd love to know. I know there wasn't as much Edward Bella interaction as you probably would have liked but as I've said earlier I want this story to be more slow paced than my others, not that I will be bragging it on and on and on and on and on and on (well you get the point). So tell me what you guys think.**

**Review review review.**


	6. She's a lesbian?

**A:N well here is the next chapter, i know it's a quick upload.i just want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites and alerts, i would like to give a massive thanks to those who have reviewed. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand words**

**Chapter 5: She's a lesbian?**

**Bella POV **

I awoke in the morning with Goosebumps over my skin, the cause of which was that the thin quilt that I had pulled off of the back of Jaspers couch had slipped off of my feet, exposing them to the chill that was present in Jasper's apartment. I stretched my back, hearing as my bones and muscles screamed under the unwelcomed exercise.

I scanned the room, the coffee table full of the empty alcohol bottles from when the three of us were talking. There were half empty take out boxes, prawn crackers were crushed into the carpet from where Jasper decided a prawn cracker war was in order. Propped up against the side of the couch was Jaspers snoring body, his limbs stretched out in all directions, his head was rested over the edge of the couch, open mouthed.

I pulled myself from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, deciding to make myself some coffee. I had finished my drink, the whole time Jaspers sleeping form had not moved one inch, I decided that as half of the mess was due to my own childish behaviour I decided to clean up the apartment a bit, knowing that Jasper would complain about it when he awoke.

I decided to leave a note for Jasper, as he was still not awake by the time I finished cleaning, I picked up my bag and left the apartment. I decided to walk the now colder streets of New York, taking in the changing colours of the leaves as they fell from the trees, I couldn't resist removing my camera, which constantly resided in my handbag, and snapping a few pictures as I walked home. Before I knew it I was standing outside the entrance to my apartment building. I walked in and saw the Adonis like man standing at his mail box, his hair in disarray, I found myself wanting to walk up to him and run my hands through it.

My feet moved on their own accord and took me towards him. It wasn't until my key clicked in the lock that he noticed I was standing next to him, when he noticed me I noticed that his stance suddenly became more rigid than it was previously.

"Bella, I didn't notice you there." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, the same motion I had fantasised about doing mere moments ago.

"Well you seemed pretty absorbed in whatever you were reading." I replied as I pulled my mail from its box.

"Sorry, it's a letter from my mum and dad." he waved the paper between us.

"They must miss you both."

"I suppose so," I saw as his eyes raked over my attire. "I don't mean to be rude but weren't they the clothes you were wearing last night?" He asked shyly.

"I didn't know you paid attention to what I wore." I replied in a somewhat flirty way.

_OH MY GOD Bella, were you just flirting. Remember you have a boyfriend, besides this guy is way out of your league. _

I saw Edward's glance move to the floor.

_Great, now look what you've done, you've embarrassed with your stupid behaviour. _

"Erm, yeah. Well I slept on Jaspers couch for the night." His eyes were still on the floor as I rambled on. "Speaking of Jasper, did you know that he's dating your little sister Alice?" His attention came straight back to me.

"Alice?" he asked with shock evident in his voice. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Yes, he introduced me to her last night, you have a lovely sister." I commented.

"Lovely is one word to describe her I suppose," he chuckled lightly, once again I wished to hear more of it. "What a small world."

"That's exactly what Jasper said. Jasper also said how she'd mention both you and William, he said he just didn't realise you were the same Edward and William I had told him about."

"You've told people about me?" he said as he gave me a crooked smile, it was now my turn to become embarrassed.

"Speaking of William, where is he?" I asked, hoping I had directed the conversation away from the direction I had led it in.

"Well I have work on the weekends until 3 o'clock, so he is at my brother Emmett's, they look after him for me whilst I'm at work."

"Oh right, well I won't keep you here talking if you need to get to work, have a good day." I said as I waved him a goodbye and made my way to the elevator.

**Edward POV**

The entire way to work and through work I found my thoughts drifting towards the beauty that was Bella, even when she wore the same clothes in which she had slept she was still the most astonishing women I had ever laid eyes on. On a few occasions I had to shake her from my head as they were distracting me from my work, something that hadn't really happened since William was ill with the chicken pox and I was worried about how he was.

I was glad when 3 o'clock came, my feet ached from all the walking I had done whilst on my rounds. I walked into the apartment and placed my suitcase on the sideboard in the hall, I checked the answering machine for messages. I noticed the little red light flashing, telling me that I had a missed message.

_Edward it's mum, I just called to see if you received my letter this morning. Call me._

I chuckled as I listened to the message, I knew she must of missed us all madly. After all, all of her children had now moved to New York and it was only her and my father in Washington, I could only imagine what I would be like if I couldn't speak or see William every day. I decided that I would call her back later when William was home so that she could speak to him as well.

I had barely managed to remove my coat and suit jacket before there was a knock at the door. To my surprise it wasn't Rose at the door, instead it was my bulky older brother.

"Eddy, good to see you bro." His voice boomed, William sitting on his shoulders.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that." I said as I lifted my son from his shoulders.

"You know I've never been good with counting large numbers Eddy." He laughed. I was just about to make a remake but was beaten to it by rose who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Or small numbers, I swear you can only count to 20 if you are bare foot." She smiled as she walked past the both of us into the apartment.

"Hey." he said pushing past me to make his way to his wife, I shook my head in amusement, William mirrored my actions.

"What?" she asked.

"You know you love the fact I'm not a number literate as you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "AND I know how you love my sexy bare feet."

"Hey, keep it clean remember my son is in the room." I reprimanded, holding one of my hands over Williams innocent little ears, whilst I pulled the other to my chest.

"Edwards right Emmett" she said pushing him away, I gave a little smile in thanks. That was until she tip toed and whispered something in his ear, causing a low growl to leave his throat.

"Hey" I practically shouted.

"Relax Edward." Rose said as she came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She removed William from my arms and placed him down.

We all went and sat in the living room, William by my side the entire time. We sat and talked about what they had all done during the day, they asked me about my day, I failed to mention the fact that I constantly found myself day dreaming about the brown haired woman who lived next door to me.

"Right," Rose said as she pulled herself from the couch next to Emmett. "How about I make us all some dinner?" she offered.

I had half a mind to refuse, that way I would hopefully be able to eat another delicious meal created by Bella, which of course would mean spending more time with her. I debated with myself, eventually deciding that I should accept Rose's offer as this would eliminate the chances of unwanted questions.

Rose rummaged through my kitchen cupboard, eliciting a few moans here and there when she saw the contents of them. I was puzzled as to why, I knew they were full of food as my mother and Rose herself had taken it upon themselves to order me a mammoth amount of food to fill the cupboards.

"Rose, why are you moaning, I know I have food." I asked as I played with William and his toy fire truck.

"Because you have all of this food and hardly any of it has been touched. What exactly have you been doing for food the past few days, if I find out that you've been eating that nasty frozen stuff or have been ordering take out I will not be happy," she said in a tone that reminded me greatly of my mother. "Plus I will call Esme right away and inform her."

I was saved by the bell, or more precisely the knock of the door, I was up answering it within seconds. What stood at my door was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing as Bella, the women of my dreams, was standing at the door. Curse as this would mean that Rose would find out that that Bella had cooked me and William dinner for the past two nights, which would bring with it questions that I knew would embarrass both me and Bella.

"Bella"

"Hello Edward" she smiled. "I came to......." she was cut off by Rose at the end of the hall.

"Edward who's Plates are these," she had yet to notice Bella at the door as her attention was on the plates in her hand. "These aren't the ones me and Alice picked out for you," she looked at me when she noticed Bella. "Bella, how nice to see you again." She said in a way that surprised me, Rose was never one to be outwardly nice to people she barely knew.

"Hello Rose, I believe those plates are mine."

"Well, invite her in Edward" Rose demanded. I opened the door the widest it went and bowed holding my hand out in the direction of the hall. Bella laughed at me behaviour, causing a wide smile to form on my own face. She accepted my form of invitation and walked into the apartment.

I watched as she made her way down the hall, mesmerized by the graceful sway of her hips. They were slender yet had a womanly curve to them, I found myself wanted to run my hands along the sides of them. I shook those thoughts from my head when realising how inappropriate they were, instead I just watched the gracefully sway of them. Gracefulness that abruptly ended when her foot connected with the edge of the rug that lay in the hall.

I reached forward when I saw her stumble, my hands reaching out to her hips, the curve of which fit perfectly into my palms. I tightened my grip and pulled her backwards to me.

"Are you alright" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Erm, yes I'm fine thank you, you should also know that I'm an incredible klutz as well as stubborn." She laughed slightly, I gesture I imagined was done to try and hide her embarrassment. Her laugh caused her body to shake slightly, making me realise that I still had hold of her hips. I quickly let go, feeling the loss as soon as I did.

She continued to walk towards the living room, I on the hand stood rooted in my spot, looking down at my hands, flexing them to try and remove the tingling feeling in them.

"Edward are you coming." Rose asked, with no sign that she noticed my odd behaviour, I nodded and followed into the living room.

I introduced Emmett to Bella, I could tell that she was somewhat stunned by his foreboding form, something that happened frequently when people first met Emmett. When people got to know him they would find out that his bark is far worse than his bite, well that was until he really wanted to bite. When Emmett shook Bella's hand I could see the slight pain that etched across her face, when he let go I saw her rub her delicate hand. I gave Emmett a threatening glare, I was shocked by this new overwhelming need to protect Bella.

We sat in the living talking for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only one or two. The conversation flowed easily between us all, as though we had all been friends for years, I could tell that both Rose and Emmett liked Bella as much as I did. I did doubt however that they liked her in the same way. Once again William seemed completely comfortable around Bella, he even asked her if he could sit on her lap, to which she smiled. Rose must have noticed how natural Bella was around children, commenting on how William is never usually like this. We were all shocked to find out that Bella was an only child and was never in the situation where she found herself surrounded by kids.

The conversation moved on to the topic of Alice and Jasper. Emmett seemed to be the only one out of the loop.

"So Bella, tell us more about your best friend."

"Why do we want to know about her best friend?" a confused Emmett asked.

"Because that's who Alice is dating" Rose said whilst rolling her eyes at him, further confusion greeted Emmett's face.

"Wait, WHAT. Since when has my little sister been a lesbian?" he asked, anger in his voice. Me, Bella and Rose each looked at each other and began to laugh. "CAN someone tell me when my sister became a lesbian." Our laughter seemed to anger him more.

"Emmett, Alice is not a lesbian." Rose said as she was the first to calm down from laughing.

"But you just said she is dating Bella's best friend." He face looked like he was trying to work out the square root of 72784 in his head.

"She is Emmett, my best friend is male and HIS name is Jasper." Bella said through small laughs. I however was still howling on the couch.

"Oh right, well."

"Don't worry Emmett, he's a great guy," Bella insisted. "You'll like him when you meet him."

"I doubt that, especially if he is dating my little sister." He sulked, crossing his arms over his chest, the same way William did when I would give him candy.

Emmett was known as being the overbearing protective big brother, not only to our little sister but to me also. Bella didn't seem deterred by his immediate hate of Jasper, she seemed to understand that it was purely his big brother instincts. I found myself becoming more consumed by everything Bella. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she made me laugh, and she was natural around my family, as though she understood us all. I couldn't help but think that she belonged with us, with me.

Once we had filled Emmett in on the situation of Bella being friends with a man, to which she insisted to Emmett that there absolutely nothing remotely sexual between them, causing but me and Emmett to relax slightly.

Rose decided that she had better get a move on with our dinner, she invited Bella to stay. Bella looked at her watch and realised that she had completely forgotten about work and that she needed to be going. We all said our goodbyes, William giving a kiss to Bella, I found myself jealous at the fact my own son was able to do something I longed to be able to.

Not long after Bella left I turned to Rose, unhappy that I would not be having dinner with Bella tonight. Suddenly a plan entered my head.

"Rose," I called, she looked from her place in the kitchen. "Do you mind if I refuse dinner, it's just that as it's a weekend I was thinking that maybe I would take William out to a New York restaurant. You know as our own little moving in celebration."

"Ok." She said, I could tell she didn't understand my weird logic for cancelling dinner. Emmett groaned from the couch, complaining about how he would now have to wait even longer before he got fed.

As soon as they had both left I knelt down to William and asked him if he wanted to out for dinner, to which he squealed and ran into his bedroom to collect his jacket. Over an hour had passed by the time I had got William all wrapped up for our walk to Bella's place of work.

**Bella POV**

I got to work just in time, whilst talking with Edward and his family I had completely forgotten about work and time. I was glad that I wouldn't have to work until midnight, like I usually did on weekends, today I would only be working for 2 hours so would be finished by 9 o'clock.

I went and said my hello's to everybody, talking for a while with Angela the head waitress, who was very pleasant and whom I considered a friend.

When I had been given the list of tables I was to wait tonight I got started on work. Whenever I was at work it baffled me as to why people would want to eat pizza from a place that charged the earth for it. Served it with side salad. It just seemed unnatural to be in New York and go to a fancy pizzeria when there were so many backstreet ones, ones that probably served much better pizza.

I was just finishing up my last table when Angela came up to me and asked if I would mind staying and serving one more table. I was just about to complain as insist that I wanted to go home as I still had a few photographs that I needed to get developed when she silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. She motioned to a table across the room.

My jaw practically dropped when I saw Edward placing a napkin into William's top.

"He asked if there was anyway a certain Bella who worked he would be able to serve him." Angela said, I no longer needed her finger at my lips to silence me as my throat had completely closed up. All I could do was nod.

I walked up to the table, trying to regain myself. William saw me before Edward.

"Bella." He squealed, clapping his hands together. Edward's attention quickly went from his phone to me.

"Good evening sir, I'm Bella your server for the night. How can I help." I said in my most businesslike manner, causing a chuckle from Edward and William.

"Well, miss, I was wondering if you could tell what pizza is good here?" he said continuing the game we were both now playing whilst he looked down at the menu.

"As you two gentlemen seem like nice people I will let you into a little secret," I leaned over slightly, motioning them to come closer. "If you guys really want a great pizza I know a perfect little place just around the corner."

Edward looked at me in confusion.

"And it just so happens that your table is my last for the evening so if you would like I could personally escort you there." I smiled, the confusion had left Edwards face and was now replaced with a smile.

"That would be perfect thank you Bella."

I left Edward and William to go and explain to Angela what was happening, she looked at me suspiciously. I knew what she must have thought, I denied that I liked Edward and that I was purely just showing my neighbour who was new to New York the sights. She just smiled and bid me farewell.

I went and collected my jacket, brushing down my clothes to make sure that I would look presentable besides the model like man I would be walking with. I walked out of the restaurant, Edward was standing at the side of the restaurant, he hand firmly hold on to Williams. I found myself nervous, like a thousand butterflies had decided to begin to fly within my stomach, the type of nerves I felt when going on a date.

I had to remind myself several times whilst walking towards them that this was not a date, just like I had said to Angela. Yet no matter how much I denied that this was not a date and that Edward did not see me in that way and that I to didn't see him that way, I couldn't help but wish that it was true.

"are you ready?" Edward asked. His cool and calm exterior confirmed what I believed, that he saw this as nothing more than neighbourly politeness. I nodded.

I felt Williams little gloved hand reach for mine before his small fingers curled around my larger ones. I looked down to him to see him smiling up at me, my face mirrored him, as it did all the way to the pizzeria.

**A:N well what did you guys think. i hope you liked it, tell me in a review. did you like the update speed, if so tell me in a review. if you haven't guessed i want you all to review, even if it's only one word, all reviews motivate me to write so if you want quick updates i need lots and lots of reviews ;)**

**for all of you who have said about mike, don't worry he won't be around a great deal longer, possibly 4 or 5 more chapters (i don't know as i haven't written them yet), besides if i didn't have mike where would the drama come in. **

**review review review.**


	7. Realisation of falling

**A:N wow, i loved all the feedback for the last chapter, so in reward for all of my lovely lovely reviews and people who added the story as a favourite, here is the next chapter. see i wasn't lying when i said reviews make me type faster :). i'm still shocked that this is my second update in 24 hours, go me.**

**here you are then, the next chapter.**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 6: Realisation of falling **

**Edward POV**

I was glad that I had wrapped William up warm, the streets were colder that I had initially believed them to be. When I looked down to see how he was my heart leapt, his small hand was securely holding onto Bella's, he seemed oblivious to what he was doing, as though he thought that it was exactly what he should be doing.

Bella wasn't joking when she said that the pizzeria we were going to was only around the corner, within minutes we were outside of a quaint little pizza place. The smell of freshly baked dough mixed with the smell of the cold outside air. As I opened the door a little bell chimed throughout the place, as soon as it did a short old women with greying hair came up to us. A larger smile graced her face as soon as she saw it was Bella who had entered the place, I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella came here often.

"Bella, Bella, has been so long." The women said, with a strong Italian accent.

"I know" replied Bella, her cheeks tinted with her adorable blush, I noted that Bella tended to blush whenever attention was focused on her.

"Oh, and who is this cute little man" she cooed as she saw William standing next to Bella, his hand still in hers.

"This is William, he is Edward's son." She said as she motioned to me.

"Oh, such a handsome man," she said as she grabbed each side of my face and kissed each cheek. "Now come, you sit at best booth."

She ushered us toward one of the corners of the dimly light room, the walls were covered in family portraits as well as pictures of Italy. Bella slid in first, I was amazed that she still had hold of William's hand. She picked William up and brought him into the seat next to her, I was the last to sit. The old lady handed us each a menu that she had stored in her waitressing belt. When she left I could hear her muttering the words Bella.

"It seems that your are greatly liked here Bella." I said.

"It's because my name is Italian, she seems to like it." She smiled. "So what are you guys having?" She asked as she opened the menu, I mimicked her actions.

"Cheese." screamed William, who was snugly sat between the two of us.

"Its pizza little man, it has cheese anyway." I told him as I went to unbutton his jacket and take off his scarf.

"Actually Edward, where I work there is such a thing as a pizza with no cheese." she stated, a smug look on her face. Even when she was smug she looks exquisite.

"A pizza with no cheese, are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's for those of us who are vegan." She said knowingly. "To be honest with you I think it's just a way for the place to attract a certain type of personnel, if you know what I mean. I think that's why I love this place, they just make great pizza. They don't care who it's for." She went back to looking at her menu.

"Am I vegan daddy?" William asked, causing me and Bella to laugh at his innocence.

"No little man, you eat whatever you like."

We ordered our pizzas and drinks, when the food arrived Bella was faster than me when it came to cutting Williams food up into manageable pieces. I just leant back and marvelled at the scene in front of me, Bella seemed so natural at doing things with William, he seemed just as natural around her. It seemed like all of us had forgotten the little fact that we had only known each other for a matter of days. I found myself looking at Bella, her pale skin glowed under the weak light of the pizzeria, and her dark brown eyes looked like melted chocolate. She must have sensed my eyes on her as she looked up from William, her eyes linking directly with mine.

I searched her eyes for a few seconds, pleading with the gods that there would be some sign that she liked me as I liked her. Alas, all she did was blush once again and look back to William. I didn't know whether or not I should have taken that blush as a sign of her liking for me, I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't, after all I had seen her blush on numerous occasions, the only difference this time was that she brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

I decided that I wouldn't waste this evening by wondering whether or not Bella like me as more of a friend and neighbour, instead I would revel in the time spent with the person who was quickly becoming the second most important person in my life.

We mostly ate in silence, something that didn't usually happen in the time I spent with Bella. Although there was silence it wasn't the awkward type of silence, the type of silence that had you scanning the room for escape plans or wishing you were anywhere else on the planet. This was the silence that people longed for at the end of a busy day, the type of silence that came with understanding.

When we had all finished our pizza we asked for the bill, I had insisted on paying. Bella showed that she truly was as stubborn as she said because she refused to let me add the tip as well, adamant that she should as it was here idea to come here in the first place. Eventually we made the decision that she could pay the tip and me the main bill.

The streets had become even darker when we left the pizzeria, every street light was now on, there were less people walking. Most of the shops we passed were closed, with only the lights of their window displays on. Five minutes into the walk William decided that he was too tired to walk, 7 minutes into the walk he had his head rested on my shoulder fast asleep.

"Would you just walk a few steps ahead for me Edward?" Bella asked timidly. I looked across to her asking for an explanation. I received nothing but did as she asked.

I walked a few paces ahead, puzzled as to why Bella wanted me to do it, that puzzle was solved when I heard the click of a camera, the whizzing as the shutter closed. I looked over my shoulder automatically to see Bella with the camera to her eye.

"Just keep walking," she said camera still to her eye. "I couldn't resist." I could hear the smile in her voice.

The camera must have clicked a further ten times before I felt her shoulder brush against my own, I was unsure if it was the chilly night air that caused my shiver of the brief contact I had with Bella, either way I enjoyed it.

"It's cold out tonight." She commented as she brought her hands to her mouth, blowing warm air onto them.

"Yes it is, we could get a taxi back if you wanted?" I offered when I noticed that her warm breath caused a mist as she spoke.

"No it's fine, beside I like walking around New York. Not rushing just walking, inspiration hits me when I just stroll."

"So is that was just happened back there?" I asked.

"Mostly, but part of me just wanted to take a picture of the two of you."

"Would you mind if I saw a copy of it."

"I could get you a copy when we get back if you like, I could print off of my computer, usually I like to go to the dark room in the New York library but if you really wanted to look I quickly print it off."

"I'd like that."

The rest of the way home we strolled in silence, William still sound asleep on my shoulder. We walked into our apartment building, both of us shivering when the warm air hit us. I followed Bella into the elevator.

When we were in her apartment she took off her jacket and threw it over the back of one of her chairs, she walked straight to her kettle and flicked it on. I mean while was still stood in the living room with William in my arms.

"You could put him in my bed if you like." She suggested as she looked through the cupboards for cups. "It's the first door on the left."

I followed her instructions and found myself in her room, I tried to block out the fact that I was about to lay my son down in the very bed Bella shared with her boyfriend. I had no other choice than to do so if I wanted feeling to ever return to my arms. When William was securely in the middle of her bed I took a few moments to look around Bella's room. My senses were overwhelmed by her smell, sweet with hints of flowers.

The walls were warm beige, with a hint of brown in them that matched the colour of her quilt. The furniture in the room was almost identical to that of my room, she had various pictures sitting around the room, each in the own mismatching frame. One caught my eye, it sat on her bedside table next to one of her and Jasper in what I assumed to be a restaurant.

It was of a middle aged man, his hair colour was similar to Bella's. He was dressed in a policeman's uniform, smiling proudly with his arm draped around Bella's shoulder. I guessed it must have been her high school graduation as she still had a look of adolescence about her, that and the fact that she was wearing her gown.

"That's my dad." She confirmed from her place in the doorway, I hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"I'm sorry...I was just.." I stuttered, hoping she was offended by my snooping.

"Its fine, I just thought maybe you had got lost," she giggled.

"It's a lovely photograph," I complemented. "He looks like he is extremely proud of you."

"I think he was." I couldn't help but hear that she had used past tense and that there was an edge of sadness in her voice. "At least I hope I made him proud."

"I'm sure you did." I said in a reassuring tone as I placed the frame back down.

I sat on the bed to remove William's jacket so that he didn't become too hot in her bed. I felt the bed shift slightly as Bella sat beside me.

"That's the last photograph ever taken of him," she reached over to collect the photo. "He died a few months after it was taken, he was just like me, rarely ever in front of the camera because he preferred taking them. At least that's what he told me, I think it's because he just didn't like his photo being taken." She let out a sombre laugh.

I sat in silence, not knowing what to say, no knowing if she wanted me to say anything. I just sat and listened, hoping that she would just want someone to tell, the same as I would want.

"He was a great guy, I couldn't wish for a better dad. I moved in with him when I was 15 because my mum wanted to travel with her new husband, it was a bit weird at first because I only ever saw him for a few weeks or days in the holidays. But it didn't matter, he welcomed me with open arms."

I saw a small tear fall from the corner of Bella's eye, it took all my strength to not reach out and wipe it away, wipe away the pain she was feeling. To wrap her in my arms until the aching in her heart passed, not matter who long it took, I would keep trying until the last gasp of oxygen left my lungs.

"He always wanted me to follow my dreams, even if it was just taking school portraits in forks or opening a gallery on the other side of the world. I think it was because he never followed his dreams, he lived in forks his entire life, he loved it but I think there was a part of him that wanted to see the world. He's the reason I live in New York now and not with my mum in Jacksonville. When he went I finally realised that life was too short. People always say that but I wonder if they truly understand it, I know I didn't until someone I loved life was cut short. So I decided to move to the one city in the world I had always dreamed of living in, so here I am. The money he left me as well as his life insurance paid for this place and the few months up until I found a job."

Bella now had no control over the tears that fell from her eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer, I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders pulling her to me. She didn't resist, she rested her head on my shoulder. There was no awkwardness to the situation. She cried and I held her, as simple as that, so simple yet so right.

When Bella's tears subsided she stayed in my arms for a few more moments. I savoured the feel of her in my arms, feeling at a loss when she removed herself from my embrace.

"Look at me," she said as she vigorously rubbed the tears from her face, the irony I thought, ever since I'd met her I'd been unable to keep my eyes and thoughts off of her.. "You must think me a complete idiot, crying like that. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. I just.....anyway that water probably needs boiling again."

She quickly left the room, leaving me in silence.

**Bella POV**

I had no idea what came over, something inside of me told me that I could empty my heart to Edward and would feel good about it, like he was my guardian angel who'd come down to earth to relieve me of my sorrow but also to help me find my happiness. But no matter how good I felt in his arms or how free my heart felt my mind still told me that I had acting like an idiot. Who cries on their neighbours shoulder after only knowing them for one week.

_Bella Swan, that's who._

As soon as I left the room I headed straight for the kitchen, hoping that I hadn't made him feel embarrassment at my behaviour, like I had done earlier at the mailbox.

If I had made him feel that way he didn't show it as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you want tea or coffee or if you prefer I have some cold drinks in the fridge?"

"Coffee please." he said as he took a seat at the dining table.

"So it's true then, coffee is a doctor's best friend." I laughed, happy to see there was no tension between us.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But mostly any caffeinated drinks."

"So I guess it's just Alice who doesn't need the caffeine in your family."

"I have absolutely no idea where she gets her energy from, it's like the doctor who delivered her injected it straight into her heart as soon as she was born." He said, causing us both to laugh.

Although the laughter and ease between the two of us was welcomed after the emotional breakdown I had just had it was not welcomed when a klutz was handling scolding liquid. I yelped as the handle of the kettle slipped from the grip of my hand. I tried t jumped back from the water as I spilled out. My reaction time did no justice as I felt the hot liquid hit my stomach, seeping through the thin top I had on.

I felt it as it burned my skin.

Instinct told me to rip the top from my skin, Edward however had other ideas.

"Stop, if you rip it off you could take your skin with it." He said calmly, his doctor side taking control of the situation.

"But it hurts." I said trying desperately trying to hold beck my sobs.

"I know just try and stay calm."

Slowly he lifted the edge of my shirt blowing on the spot where the water had seeped onto my skin. I felt his cool fingers brush against the warm skin of my stomach, causing Goosebumps to rise all over the skin that had been blisteringly hot before. I shivered at the feel of his skin on mine, a relaxing sensation pulsed through my entire body. Although my breathing steadied my heart rate pulsed, as though my heart was trying to break free from the confines of my chest.

My pain eased considerable under his hands. Before I knew it he was lifting my entire top over my head. He took control, of which I was grateful, I barely felt able to breathe under his gaze, my legs felt like they could buckle beneath me at any second. His emerald eyes piercing mine as he looked at me, it felt like an eternity whilst I looked into his eyes, an eternity in which I would be truly happy.

His attention soon went back to the patch on my stomach, for a second I forgot that I had even burned it, that was until his fingers ran over the burn. A sharp breath hitched in my throat. Once again I felt his cool breath on my skin.

"It should be fine, it's a bit raw at the moment but by the looks of things it shouldn't scar." He said in a controlled manner, as though he was completely undeterred by the fact that I was standing in front of him half naked.

"Good." Was all I was able to say. I was shocked to find that I wasn't blushing, less embarrassing situations than this had caused my skin to go bright red .

"I'll be right back." He said as he rose from his knelt position.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get some cream to stop it blistering." He half chuckled, he must have sensed the anxiety I felt at his leaving.

My eyes never left him as he walked out of my apartment. Within moments he returned, tube of cream in his hand.

"Now this will be cold," he said as he knelt down once more, I nodded in understanding, his green eyes never left mine the entire time he was knelling down.

"Oh, that is cold." I half laughed half gasped. A low chuckle was emitted from him.

"I told you," he said knowingly. "Well that's about all I can do. You were quite lucky it wasn't any worse." He said as he stood up again.

I took my hand in his and led me over to my couch. I was stunned the entire time once again by the feel of my skin on his. I was in awe of how well my hand seems to fit in his.

"You should try and sleep in some loose fitting tops, to stop irritation." All I could do was nod, my hand felt cold as he let go. "I'll just go and get William so that you can get some rest."

I just sat there, still without a shirt covering my exposed chest. It wasn't until I heard my door close for the second time that I had yet to thank him. I managed to catch up with him just as his hand reached for the handle of my apartment door.

"Edward." He turned to look at me, William snugly against his chest. "Thank you." I whispered

"Its fine," he smiled. "I am a doctor after all. And thank you Bella."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Well despite the minor emergency involving boiling water, I had a really good time tonight, great in fact."

He turned and opened with the door, I paused for a moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to turn back and kiss me, alas he never, he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

I made my way back to the kitchen, deciding to clean up the spilt water. I saw my bag sitting on the side. I went over to it and pulled out my cell, needing to speak to someone.

It rang.

"_Bella?"_

"Hey jasper, can you come over please?" I asked.

"_Sure, what's wrong, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"_Can I bring Alice over, it's just we kinda just had a date plus she's been nagging me to see you again and it's only been a day."_

"Well don't come over if you're busy, its fine I'll talk to you tomorrow some time. Go have fun b....." I started only to be interrupted by Jasper

"_No, no it's fine I'll be there in 10."_ With that he hung up.

No sooner had I put my cell on the side I heard a knock at the door.

As I opened it I was perplexed as to who it could be, Jasper was fast but not this fast. Once the door was opened my jaw almost hit the floor. Standing in flannel pyjama bottoms and a bright white wife beater was Edward. His hair in disarray, the most I had ever seen it.

That's when he did it, he lent forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. It wasn't the passion filled kiss I had been longing for minutes ago when he first left. It was a sweet and sincere kiss, a kiss that confirmed what I had feared for the past 24 hours.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams" was all he said before he left for his apartment again.

I stood rotted in my spot, I raised my hand to the place where I had just received my most loving kiss. I could still feel the heat of where his smooth lips had just been.

I slowly walked back to the couch, leaning back against the cushions. That's when the first tears began to fall, leaving a salty trail down my cheeks which I didn't even try to wipe away.

I was in exactly the same position when Jasper and Alice walked in, without a moment's hesitation Jaspers arms wrapped around my now shaking shoulders. None of us spoke until my body was unable to produce any more tears for one night.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong ?" a concerned Alice asked, whilst she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Edward....dinner.....mike....I'm falling ...."I attempted to say through hiccups. Knowing they wouldn't be able to decipher what I was trying to say.

"Bells, we want to help but we can't if we don't know exactly what is wrong." Jasper said calmly.

That's when I told them exactly what had happened during the day, starting with leaving his apartment right through to the kiss Edward had given me on the cheek. I had controlled myself considerably whilst retelling them the story.

"I'm falling in love with Edward." I exclaimed when they still didn't seem to comprehend what I was telling them.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Jasper asked, earning an exaggerated sigh from me.

"Because I have a boyfriend, because I've only known Edward one week." I explained, pondering why they could not see why I was in such a dilemma.

"Bella, you and I both know that Mike doesn't matter. I mean, think about it. You've been with him 3 months and most of that time has been spent arguing. You've known Edward such a small amount of time and already find yourself falling in love. You know Mike was never the one." Jasper explained.

"But how do I know if Edward is, he probably doesn't even feel the same way, I was standing practically naked in front of him and he didn't even bat an eyelid."

"He's a doctor, when faced with pressure he completely changes, mark my words, if you weren't hurt and just half naked in front of him he would have acted completely differently." Alice said. "And people don't usually bet against me." She continued smugly.

"Besides Bella the fact that you've only known Edward a week doesn't matter" he said after he had shaken his head in wonderment at what Alice had said "I only had one date with Alice and I knew I was in love with her."

Alice's hand stopped the ministrations that had up until this point been doing on my back.

"W" I was just about to ask, but the words were stolen out of my mouth by Alice, who still hadn't moved.

"What"

"I love you Alice" he said confidently.

"You love me?" she asked, he nodded as he moved to bring her hand in his. " I love you too."

Alice practically leaped off of the couch into Jaspers arms, kissing every inch of his face she could. I smiled for the first time since they had been here. I was happy for the pair, forgetting about my own love problems as I was the pair show the love to each other.

It took them a few minutes to realise that I was still in the room, Alice tried to push Jasper back against the floor, giving me a smile as she did so.

"Jasper, stop" she giggled.

"What," he said as he looked at my, noticing the smile on my face. "Look it's making her smile, we'd better keep it up." He laughed trying to pull Alice back to him. Alice pushed completely off of his lap.

"We are here for Bella not your sexual appetite." She giggled as she sat back down next to me.

"Exactly" I laughed when I saw the pout on Jaspers face. "I think you have competition for the place of my best friend Jazzy."

"Oh he does, haven't I told you already. We're are going to be great friends." She smiled, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Seriously Bella don't get too worked up about this whole Edward situation, it'll work out right. First though we need to rid you of that little parasite, commonly known as Mike."

"Tomorrow, I think my day has been hard enough, without having to deal with him." I said, not even bothering to argue the fact that I should break up with Mike.

"Fine but do it soon, if I know my brother, he won't even consider anything thing until he knows you could be his and nobody else's."

"How do we even know if he even wants me to be his?"

"Just leave that to me" she said with a conniving smirk on her pretty pixie face.

Not long after Jasper and Alice left, commanding me to get some rest. I decided to go and put my phone on charge, I saw the little yellow envelope in the top corner of the screen, I opened the message.

_Bella_

_Fancy another round like yesterday morning_

_When you finish work_

_Text back_

_Mike_

I turned my phone off without even bothering to reply. I crawled into my bed, smelling William on my covers. The smell of his baby shampoo and just the general smell children of his age had.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, met with dreams of Edward.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**A:N i know some people might think it's too fast to be falling in love but like Jasper said, when you know you just know, besides it happens this fast in the book. **

**it's funny because when starting this story i had written down a drief outline of what happened in the chapters, but when i started to write this one it just flowed out this way and i was happy with the results. so now Mike will be out of the story in an even shorter time. **

**i hope you all liked it, as usual tell me in a review. **

**remember more reviews equal faster updates :) **


	8. A day at the park

**A:N well here is the next chapter. There are several causes for celebration with this update. 1. it's my birthday 2. this is now my longest story, if you subract authors notes (and it's nowhere near over yet) 3. i am only 35 reviews away from my 100 target. **

**thankyou to everyone who has review, kisses go out to all.**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 7: A day at the park**

**Edward POV**

_My hands raked over the smooth skin of her stomach, I could feel every Goosebump under my hand. My hands moved higher, I found myself counting every rib as I placed chaste kisses on each one. My hands roamed back down her stomach until they came to rest on the slender curve of her waist. _

_I could feel every rise and fall of her chest. My hands moved up her back until they made contact with the clasp of bra, the traitorous article of clothing that confined Bella's firm breasts from me. I looked to her for permission to remove it, her eyes were closed, I took the small moaned coming from her lips as my permission. I watched in wonderment as her nipples puckered when the air hit them. _

_I stood from my knelling position to stand in front of her, the most beautiful sight that had ever graced my eyes._

_I moved closer, beginning to trail kisses across Bella's shoulders and neck, my hands now back on her waist. Her breathing became as ragged as my own whilst her hips ground against mine. _

"_Edward" she panted._

"_Bella"_

"_I need you_...BEEP"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I groaned as the sound of my alarm brought me out of the most wonderful dream. I rolled onto my front in order to reach the contraption. I drew a deep breath when I realised that my current predicament didn't appreciate me lying on my front. I immediately rolled over onto my back.

Despite its new and more comfortable position it was no good, there were only three ways to relieve myself of the discomfort I was feeling. As two of those options were out of the question there was only one way left. An ice cold shower.

I walked to the bathroom, turning the shower as cold as a human could possibly stand, I figured that as long as Bella lived next door I would need to get used to it. I finished my shower as soon as I could, I walked into the hall and the little red light on the answering machine caught my attention.

_Edward, is it too much to ask you to return my calls, Emmett and Alice do. Well I just thought I'd let you know that your father and I will be coming to the big apple on Wednesday and will be staying until Sunday. You better have been taking lots of photographs of my grandson, I bet he has grown loads since I last saw him. See you soon, love you both._

I chuckled at her rant. It had only been a few weeks if that since she had last seen him. She was probably right though, he seemed to grow every day, not that I really noticed much because I saw him every day.

I wondered if Esme would be happy with a few pictures taken on a disposable camera, knowing that she probably wouldn't I resided to having proper photographs taken. That's when the idea struck me, I wondered if Bella would be willing to take some pictures of William for me. The only problem that faced me was the actual asking her to do it. After last night I was unsure if she even wanted to speak to me.

I have no idea what came over my last night, I just needed to kiss her, even if it was just on her cheek, I needed to do it. I knew I couldn't get to sleep unless I did.

I decided that I needed my courage, if I wasn't even able to ask her to take some pictures how would I ever be able to tell her that she is in my every thought. I quickly went and threw on my suit for work, a simple grey one with a black button down shirt, deciding to go without a tie.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I was glad she didn't answer her door automatically, this gave me time to collect my courage. That's when I realised that it was only 8 o'clock in the morning and that she was probably still asleep. I was just about to return to my apartment and allow her to continue sleeping when the door opened.

"Edward?"

"Bella, good morning." I said as I returned to her front door. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Its fine, I would probably be up soon anyway, how can I help." By the sound of her voice it didn't seem like she was very much affected by the kiss I had given her last night, I was unsure whether I should feel glad or upset by this.

"Well my parents are coming to New York in a few days to visit and my mother, Esme, wants some photos of William. So I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble for you, if you wouldn't mind taking some."

"Sure, I'd love too."

"I pay you of course, for materials and such." I said pleased that she had agreed.

"No need Edward, it would be my pleasure."

"Are you sure, it wouldn't be any trouble for me. Name your price."

"Erm," she brought her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Free."

"Only if you're sure," she nodded to tell me that she was. "Well have a good day."

"Same to you." She was just about to close the door when I stopped it with my hand.

"Bella, how is your stomach today?" I asked, unable to stop the doctor in me. For a split second she seemed confused by my question.

"Oh it's fine, you truly do have healing hands. I can't even feel it." She smiled, I thought I detected a small hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Well that's good then. So should we meet here after I finish work?"

"That'll be fine."

We said our goodbyes and each returned to our own apartments. I woke William, knowing the either Rose or Emmett would be around to collect him at any moment, like me he was not pleased at being awoken.

Within the next 30 minutes I was on my way to work, looking forward to the time I would be spending with the two most important people in my life later in the day.

**Bella POV**

Once I had closed the door to Edward I let out a sigh I never knew I was holding. I leant back against the door, is coldness shocking me slightly. I was amazed at myself for being about to act somewhat normally around Edward after last night. I was especially surprised that I never jumped into his arms when I saw him wearing a suit, it was as if I had I catwalk model standing outside of my door taunting me.

When I had collected myself from the direction my thought were some taking, I walked towards my turned off phone that was still where I had left it last night. I turned it on, seeing that I had several missed calls, only 2 of which were from Mike, the rest of the numbers I didn't recognise. I decided to ring them back, purely out of good manners.

It only rang once before it was picked up.

"_Hello, Bella, it's about time you turned your cell on." _I could tell just by the speed the person was talking at that it was Alice.

"Good morning Alice" I chuckled.

"Oh. Good morning Bella, anyway, I was hoping that today you would like to come shopping with me and Rose, that's my sister in law and William. Well even if you don't want to you are."

"I am?" I asked shocked, I never had been one for shopping.

"_Of course" _she replied simply.

"Ok then, you twisted my arm. So when are we going and where are we meeting?" I asked.

"_3o minutes at your place, Rose is already next door. So hurry up, I don't like to keep shops waiting." _She said before hanging up, I didn't even have time to say goodbye.

I debated with myself as to whether or not I should call Mike. I decided against it, I didn't want to deal with him today, he could wait. All I was going to worry about today was having a good time with my newly acquired friends, and then later on spent some time with Edward and William.

I had already planned some of the photographs I could take, envisioning Edward sitting with William on his lap in the middle of central park. Something told me that those two boys would be the most photogenic people of the face of the planet

I couldn't stand about and fantasize about events later in the day or I would be late for Alice and Rose. I went to my wardrobe and decided that no matter what I put on I wouldn't look as glamorous as either of the two women, so once again I opted for comfort. Jeans and a plain tee were the outfit of choice for the day.

In no time at all both women were stood in my apartment, they each donned a look of shock on their faces when William ran straight into my arms as soon as he saw me, I on the other hand couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

***

I felt like I had just run the marathon, on what Alice insisted was just a small shopping trip. The only rest my feet got was when we stopped off at a little sandwich place for lunch, other than that I found myself being pulling into shops that were not designed for me, more Alice and Rosalie. I was dragged into countless dressing rooms, being squeezed into clothes I would never in a million years wear, I tried to complain but Alice would come up with the same reasoning each time.

"_Bella you look fantastic, Edward won't be able to resist, you look amazing."_

To which I would always reply.

"_Yeah right, why would he look twice at me"_ which of course I would only repeat this to myself.

Despite the fact that my entire day was spent outside of my comfort zone, I still had a good time. We were like the women off of Sex and the City, of course without the whole talking of sex thing and the fact we had a 3 year old boy with us. I also came away with a lot of new clothes for my closet, it seems that Alice was a fashion editor for a very well known magazine, which brought with it a lot of discounts and freebies.

I dragged my feet through my door, literally, I had just enough time left to get a quick shower before I was due to meet Edward. Alice had already chosen what ensemble I was to wear for my afternoon at the park. Skinny jeans, which I had to remember to tuck into my new brown leather boots, with a thick brown woollen jumper, set off with the perfect chunky belt. She assured me that it was all the rage and that I looked good. I just hoped my feet would still work by the end of the day.

When I had dressed to the instructions of Alice I decided that maybe a small amount of makeup was in order, only a small amount as I didn't have the knack for applying it plus I didn't want Edward to think I had dressed up for him. Which of course I had done but I didn't want him to feel like I was being overbearing.

Knock

Knock

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I could hear William say from behind the door.

"You called." I smiled as I opened the door.

I looked at William who still had a smile on his face, even after all of the shopping, I supposed he was used to it, what with having Alice and Rose for aunties. Slowly I lifted my gaze to Edward, he had yet to say anything, I could feel his eyes all over my body.

"Well how do I look?" I asked, given him a little twirl, hoping this childish act would take away some of my anxiety.

"You look," he cleared his throat. "You look great."

"Really?" I asked , shocked by his answer.

"Really, really." He said sincerely.

"Shrek." Giggled William from beside his dad.

"Oh, so you're quoting ogre movies to compliment me," I said whilst mock pouting.

"I didn't. I mean you look great, really you do." He mumbled, earning a giggle from me and William.

"Do you think your daddy is gullible?" I asked William as I crouched next to him, he nodded, I don't think he knew the meaning of the word.

"That was not nice Swan . You made me think I'd offended you." He said, I saw that he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Relax Edward, I'm only joking with you. Now come on lets go, I have lots and lots of photos of this cute one to take." I said tickling William's stomach.

I stood, barely moving an inch before William grabbed my hand in his. We slowly made our way to central park, mostly because William liked it when both Edward and I would swing him by the arms, he exploded in a fit of giggle each time we did it.

"So where do you want him first?" Edward asked as I pulled my camera out of my bag.

"How about if you both stand on the grass and kick the fallen leaves." I suggested, I massive false smile creep up Edwards face.

"No, no ,no. I don't do photos Bella," he said shaking his hands in front of his chest. "Hence why I asked you to take pictures of William, not both of us."

"Please?" I asked, putting on my best puppy dog eyes and pout, of all the photographs I imagined taking Edward was in all but one of them.

"No" he said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest whilst turning his head away. I know this meant my sad face was working.

"Pretty please." I asked again, this time moving in front of his now turned head, he shook his head again. "Pretty please with a cherry on top, I'll even make you an offer, do this for me and I'll do any one thing you ask, valid for today only though".

"Fine," he sighed, shoulder sagging slightly, but I could still detect a small smile upon his lips.

Although Edward was a bit reluctant at first at having his photograph taken he soon got into the spirit of things. He soon forgot that I had the camera pointed towards them and was just playing with William in the leaves, naturally. I was correct, they were so photogenic, no matter where the light hit them it made their skin glow. I found myself lost watching them whilst taking pictures, I felt like I could spent the rest my life doing this.

"Ducks?" asked William, who had the odd leaf sticking out of his hair.

"Maybe we should ask the boss." Smirked Edward as he looked up at me.

"Do you have bread?" I smirked back.

"We can just buy some, boss." He replied, poking his tongue out before smiling.

I just smiled and turned my camera off. Edward and I held back a few paces behind just watching as William's little legs explored the park. Once again I was hit by inspiration to take snaps.

"So, is this what you usually do?" he asked casually.

"Pretty much."

"I can tell you really like taking pictures," I looked at him curiously, he returned my gaze. "What, I can just see the smile reach your eyes when you take pictures."

"Well maybe..." I said, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Maybe what?" he asked, his eyes felt like they were searching mine.

"Well maybe it was who I was photographing that made me smile." I said, feeling a sudden confidence boost within me.

Edward stood there with a confused look upon his handsome face until he comprehended the meaning behind my words. I crooked smile graced his face. Each of us stood where we were, neither of us moving. Neither knowing what to do or what to say.

"Ducks" William screamed, bringing us both out of our trance like state. We both looked at him and realised how long we had been standing in our spot, he was now at least 15 meters away.

"Come on" I said, motioning to him with my hand. I took off at a leisurely running pace for William, laughing as I did so.

***

Before any of us knew it the sun was setting in the sky, casting a reddish glow over us.

"I guess that's our cue to get going then."I said sadly, Edward nodded.

"Perhaps just one more photo" he smile, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"What are you up too?" I asked, truly perplexed as he lifted William to his hip, grabbing my hand also and dragging us along to a man who sat on a park bench.

"Excuse me sir." Edward asked politely, the man looked up in recognition, I mean while was still confused. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a photograph of us three?" as soon as the words left his mouth I went to protest, earning me a warning look from Edward, which did effectively silence me.

"Of course" the man replied. Edward bowed in thanks, as though he came from another era.

Edward grabbed my smaller digital camera from around my neck and handed it to the man before pulling me back.

"Edward what are you doing, I told you. I don't like getting my photograph taken, just like my dad didn't." I started to complain.

"Please Bella," he said, his face imitating the puppy dog look I had given him earlier in the day. "Besides, you said I could ask anything of you, this is what I ask. I want a picture to document our day out together."

"But I've already taken hundreds." I explained.

"No you've taken loads of me and William, not all of us. As I said I want one of OUR day out." He said exaggerating each letter of the word our.

I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse Edward anything and that eventually I would relent, this reasoning however just made me give in earlier, I told him I would partake by giving him a smile.

"Good, come on" he said as he sat on the ground, pulling me down next to him. He placed William in between the two of us. "You could at least try and smile." He whispered into my ear.

His breath on my face sent as shiver through my body, the sweet smell of his breath bringing a wide smile to my face.

"Done." The man with my camera said.

Edward was the first to leave our spot on the ground, I stayed with William who had just found what he believed to be the most fascinating caterpillar. That of course lead him into and animated conversation about it, I returned his enthusiasm immediately. We were only brought out of our conversation by the sound of the camera shutter whizzing. I looked up to see Edward slowly bringing the camera away from his eye, a crooked smile on his face.

"I only took one I swear." He said holding his hands up.

"Come on William, let's go." I said lifting him, shaking my head at Edward.

Edward handed my camera back to me, which I safely replaced into my bag. We walked back to the apartment, it took us less time than it took to get to the park as William was sitting on Edwards shoulders. He would occasionally look down at us and exclaim that he was big, earning him praise and laughter from both Edward and I.

Edward suggested that I come back to his, in order to look at the photos. He surprised me when he offered to make us all dinner, I grimaced at the idea of frozen fish sticks, he assured me that he would not be making frozen food.

"Bon appétit" he smiled as he placed a large plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of us. I couldn't help the massive burst of laughter I let out, Edward saw the funny side of things and joined me.

"What?" he said, wiping the water from his eyes. "I'll have you know I make a wonderful PB and J sandwiches, isn't that right little man?" he asked William who was gladly tucking into one.

"Well I suppose its better that nothing, thank you for this delightful meal." I said picking up a sandwich. "Bon appétit"

I had to admit, they were some of the best PB and J sandwiches I had ever have, when I asked Edward why they were so good he replied.

"_Secret recipe," he said tapping his nose .when I raised an eyebrow to him he quickly changed his answer. "Ok, well more like secret preparation." _

Went I looked at the clock on Edwards it finally dawned on me how long we had been out, it was already 8:30 in the evening. But I wasn't afraid that I had out stayed my welcome as Edward had made no hints that he wanted me to leave.

"So should we look at the photographs now." Edward said, to which I nodded, he lead us all over to the couch once I had retrieved my camera from my bag.

"Right, well this may take a while, I seemed to get extremely snappy happy." I chuckled.

"Well in that case, it'd better get my little man ready for bed first, we'll be back in a few." He said, picking William up.

I turned on my camera, waiting for the first picture to appear, just as it did my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID. The word Mike flashed on the screen. I know that I could no longer, and didn't want to, hold off breaking with him any longer.

"Hello."

"_Bella, I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the planet. So can I come around, in say, and hour?"_ I sighed.

"No, listen I need to tell you something Mike."

"_Why you've not wanted to see me for the past couple of days."_ He guessed.

"Sort of. Me and you Mike, it's not working is it," I asked rhetorically "so I think it's best if we call it a day." I felt unbelievably guilty at ending things with him over the phone but couldn't see it any other way.

"_Yeah right, what's this all about, we're happy aren't w?."_ I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

I picked up the camera that was still on the side, silent as I looked at the photo of me and William, Edward wasn't lying when he said he'd only taken one. I moved on to the next photo, what I saw almost brought tears to my eyes. I had the most sincere smile on my face, as did Edward and William, Edward was looking down from his spot at both me and William, as I looked down at William.

"_Bella." _I heard come from the phone.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I said as I brought my attention back to Mike and away from the picture.

"_I said, we're happy aren't we." _

"No," I said as my finger traced the picture on the small screen of my camera. "In comparison, not really. I'm sorry Mike but I just can't be with you."

"_You'll regret it Bella. I know you will." _He replied smugly, washing away any guilt I had previously felt.

"Bye Mike." I said as I closed my phone.

I felt shame consume me, I knew that it was what I needed to do and wanted to do, but I never thought I would become one of those gutless people who were too scared to break up with someone to their face and instead opted for the easier option of a phone call. I was only eased of my guilt when Edward and William returned from William's room, William of course was oblivious to my new mood. Edward however picked up on it straight away, as though he was finely tuned to my emotions.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I am now." I replied sincerely, unable to stop the smile that came upon my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, obviously my answer had not convinced him.

"I am positive, now let's get looking at these photographs so you can tell me which one you want developed."

"All of them." He said quickly.

"But you haven't seen any of them yet, they might be terrible." I explain.

"I'm sure they will all be great." He said as he took a seat next to William, who was already sitting on the couch waiting for us. I was stunned by Edward's faith in me, but couldn't help feeling flattered by it also.

We were half way looking through the photographs I had taken, at every picture William would point and exclaim that it was him.

Ring

Ring

Ring.

"Sorry." Edward said as he lifted himself from his spot. He returned a few minutes later, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm afraid I need to cut this night short." I felt the disappoint that washed over the both of us.

"Why?" I asked. Feeling the need to know why.

"It seems that there has been a mix up at work with one of my patients, a mix up that apparently only I can fix." He said as he walked into the corridor to collect what I assumed was his jacket, he came back holding both his and William's. "Come on little man." He motioned to William.

"Well I can look after William for you." I offered.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"It's no problem, besides I think William would prefer his lovely warm house to a hospital, plus he's not dressed." I added as William vigorously nodded his hand, telling Edward he'd rather stay.

"Please daddy." He smiled.

"Fine," he relented. "But you need to behave for her." He warned.

"I'm sure he will, won't you William?" he nodded. "Now, hurry up, the quicker you go the quicker you'll get back."

He smiled, putting on his jacket, leaving me and William to our own devices.

**Edward POV**

I decided to take a taxi to the hospital, usually I would have walked but the people waiting for me at home were too important to waste time away from. I hailed a taxi, shuddering when the heater of the car hit me, I up until then hadn't realised how cold it really was.

I wasn't happy when I got to work and realized that the only reason I had been pulled away from the company of my beautiful Bella was because a nurse hadn't read my medication instructions correctly. Luckily the repercussions hadn't been too severe for the patient, the nurse would have to wait, and the pull I felt towards getting back home was too great.

I had rectified the situation with the space of an hour, quickly leaving the hospital to get into a taxi.

"I'm home, sorry again for having to leave," I said as I opened the door, pulling my jacket off and placing it in the closet. "I hope William wasn't too much...."

I was silenced as I walked into the living room. Lying on the couch was Bella, William resting on her chest, both fast asleep. His hands were clutching onto the front of her jumper whilst her hand resting on the small of his back. Their breathing deep and even. I debated whether I should wake them, but part of me didn't want to disturb picturesque scene that had unfolded within my home.

I walked over to them, being as quiet as I possibly could, I tugged the throw from behind them, carefully as to not wake them. I covered them both, tucking them in. I knelt down besides the edge of the couch, gazing upon their sweet slumbering forms. I curl of Bella's chestnut hair lay across her eye, I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out and brushing it aside, like I had seen her do on many an occasion. My fingers brushed her cheek as I did so, Bella's head reacted to my touch, her head turning into my hand, a small smile gracing her lips, lips I wanted nothing more than to feel against my own.

"Sleep well Bella, my love." I whispered into her ear.

"Edward" she mumbled, my heart racing from fear that she had found out the extent of my feelings towards her. Another small mumbles escaped her lips, notifying me that she was still asleep, that was when I found out Bella spoke in her sleep.

I leant back down and placed a kiss of the rosy cheek of my son, who never even stirred. I walked into my bedroom, removing the comforter that lay across the end of my bed, I made my way back towards the living room. Taking my place on the armchair across from the couch.

I feel asleep that night feeling the most complete I had ever felt.

**A:N well, what did you think, this was the scene that lead me to writing the whole story so i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to tell me in a review. **

**well see you guys next year. **


	9. Dinner and dancing

**A:N**** WOW, thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter, it was amazing. So here is the next chapter.**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 8: Dinner and dancing**

**Edward POV**

I awoke to a sound that was unfamiliar within the walls of my apartment, pots and pans being clanged. My eyes quickly found the source of the noise, standing in the kitchen with a large frying pan in one hand and a bag of flour in the other was Bella. I noted how she must have left some time during the morning because she wasn't wearing the clothes from yesterday, she was now wearing black khaki pants with a simple white wife beater. Not that the clothes that she wore mattered to me, she could be wearing a potato sack, in a room filled with models and she would still be the most gorgeous woman there, she would be the most beautiful woman anywhere.

"Good morning." I yawned, causing her to jump slightly, spinning around to see me.

"Oh, sorry, I tried not to wake you," she said apologetically. "I hope you like pancakes." She smiled cheekily.

I nodded and took a seat at the dining table, I watched as she found her way around my kitchen collecting the ingredients, as though she had put the things there herself. We made small talk as she began to cook, I decided that I should probably wake William or he would be asleep on the couch for the entire day.

"William, wake up little man." I said as I shook his shoulders.

"Is he not waking?" Bella asked from the kitchen. I shook my head in reply.

"He's just like me, could sleep for eternity." I chuckled.

"Well that's no good is it?," she said as she placed her spatula on the countertop. "Especially when I'm making breakfast." She said as she nudged me from my spot next to William so that she could try and wake him.

"William, wake up honey." She tried sweetly. When William never moved I gave her a look that said I told you so. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast." She continued with a smirk directed at me.

"Pancakes." William mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Yep, pancakes." She confirmed. Within seconds William was awake and moving from his spot on the couch to the table.

I sat on the ground, unmoved, flabbergasted by how easily Bella had managed to wake up William, I had had 3 years experience and as yet still hadn't woken him that fast.

"I guess pancakes are more tempting than an eternity of sleep." Bella whispered in my ear, giggling. I could still smell a hint of mint toothpaste on her already sweet breath.

After I had recovered from my momentary stunned state, I took my place at the table. Bella had out done herself, there was a mountain of pancakes in the middle of the table, almost the same size as William. Everything you could possible want with pancakes was there, berries, maple syrup, bacon, eggs.

"Bella, this all looks magnificent." I complimented, causing her to blush slightly.

"Well, it's a thank you breakfast."

"What do you have to thank me for?" I asked, confused, as it should have been me thanking her for entering my life.

"Well, for having such a great time yesterday and then for you allowing me to sleep on your couch." She definitely blushed this time, as her eyes strayed to the couch.

"It was all my pleasure," I said. "Besides, you looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't have the heart to move either of you."

"You know what?, although I spent the entire night on a couch I don't think I've slept that well in a long time." She mused as she brought a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

We eat the rest of dinner in silence, enjoying the feast before us. I don't believe I have eaten so much for breakfast in a long time, but I enjoyed every second of it. Once we had finished breakfast Bella went to clean up all of the plates, I raced around to her side of the table, firmly pushing her back down into her seat, insisting that as she cooked it was only right that I washed. To my surprise she didn't argue or kick up a fuss.

So whilst I washed and dried the dishes William and Bella sat on the living room floor, drawing pictures. William would occasionally bring one up to me and show me it. By the time I had finished he had drawn several pictures of our day out yesterday and five fire trucks and two of Bella on her own.

"So I was thinking, if you aren't busy today we could go through the rest of those photographs." Bella asked shyly, as if she was worried I would say no or think her to be out staying her welcome.

"That seems like the perfect plan for today. What do you think little man?"

"Bella stay." he smiled, before grabbing hold of her hand a pulling her into his bedroom. I didn't bother to find out what they were doing, instead I just shouted out that I was going to take a quick shower if she was ok with looking after William, Bella said she was.

I took my time showering, I was surprised by how relaxed and casual we all were with each other, and usually I wouldn't even have considered leaving a guest to look after my son, especially if I had only known them for a short amount of time. But my worries were washed away when it came to Bella, it was as though we had known each other for years, something told me that I could trust Bella with both mine and William's lives. It was as though this was how it was meant to be.

I left the shower with a smile on my face, although I felt more comfortable around Bella and got the impression that she was now less reserved around me, I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to walk around the apartment in a towel, like usual, so I went to my closet and pulled out some clothes. Once dressed I walked down the hall to Williams room, I opened the door, just enough for me to stick my head through.

"What have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"We have been playing cities." She smiled up at my, she was sitting cross legged on the floor, William in almost the identical position.

"Having fun?" I asked the both of them. The both nodded, William more animatedly that Bella.

"Play daddy," William said, holding a toy ambulance toward me. "Here."

How could I refuse, I took my seat next to Bella, she smiled as though pleased by my choice of where to sit. It was little actions like that or facial expressions that made me consider the possibility that perhaps Bella returned some of the feelings that I had towards her, possibly not as strong but there nonetheless.

The next few hours were spent with all of us sitting on William's bedroom floor playing with his cars and people. He was the fire truck, I was the ambulance whist Bella was the police car. We laughed constantly as we played around, I suddenly felt considerably youthful, a comment that Bella agreed with.

When William finally decided that he had had enough of playing cities, much to my displeasure, he pulled us back into the living room.

I was right, every photograph Bella had taken was superb and I wanted a copy of each and everyone, of course there were some that were my favourite. The most obvious being the one of all three of us taken by the old man from the bench. Bella explained that she wanted to develop them properly so it would take some time, she did however assure me that they would be ready for when my parents arrived in two days.

**Two days later**

**Bella POV**

I knocked at the door of Edward's apartment, I didn't even need to wait for him to answer before entering. Over the past two days we had been entering each other's apartment frequently. We now had a code knock to inform the other that it was us, the reason for this being that we each quickly became annoyed at constantly needing to open the door.

"Bella, we're in William's room." Edward called out.

"I brought those photos for you," I said as I walked into William's bedroom. "I'll just put them in the living room for you."

I returned to William's room, William was still in the same state of undress as he was when I left to put the photo album in the living room. Edward looked up at me from the corner of William's bed, clothes in his hands.

"He wants you to do it." He explained, smiling, as he threw William's clothes at me.

I got William dressed and proceeded into the kitchen to make us all breakfast, something I had been doing since the morning after the park, Edward had insisted upon it, saying that my breakfast was the best form of alarm for waking both himself and William. I couldn't help but feel good at the fact that they enjoyed my food as well as my company.

"So are you excited to be seeing your parents today?" I asked him as I whipped the eggs for breakfast. He mean while was setting the table and pouring the juice. William was sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Yeah, I mean I still find it weird not seeing them every other day like I did whilst in Washington." He replied, I nodded in understanding. I often miss speaking to my mum.

"So do you have any plans for whilst there here?" I asked.

I felt slightly sad that our usual routine that we had created over the past two days would change slightly. I would make breakfast every morning, Edward would clear the plates. I would then leave for work but return to them after I had gotten home and changed. We would then spend the evening together, occasionally Emmett and Rosalie would visit, as would Jasper and Alice. Neither of the couples thought that our behaviour was strange, or if they did they never commented on it.

Alice would occasionally try and pester me about whether or not I had broken up with Mike, I never got the chance to tell her because Edward was almost always present.

"Well, we have a restaurant booking for 8 o'clock, which reminds me, Alice told me to tell you that she would be around yours at 6 o'clock to help get you ready." He explained, I froze.

"What...why... I mean what for." I asked anxiously.

"For dinner I assume." He shrugged. "After that I expect they will just want to spent time with us all."

"Am I going to the restaurant?" I asked, comprehension just dawning on me, he looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Of course, my parents want to meet you and Jasper." He explained.

"Why me, Jasper I could understand what with him and Alice but why me?" I couldn't miss the look of sadness that graced his face for a few moments, in a twisted way it made me happy that he seemed disappointed at the fact we were not dating.

Over the past couple of days things had changed slightly between me and Edward, we both partook it what could only be described as flirty behaviour, the odd touch here and odd compliment there. I wouldn't admit it to anybody but I was quietly confident that maybe Edward liked me back.

"Because they want to meet the women everybody has been raving about." He explained, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks. "Not just me but Alice, Emmett and Rose."

"Erm. Ok then, is suppose I could go then." I replied, now slightly nervous at having to meet his parents.

"Good, now where is my breakfast wench." He laughed, I retaliated by picking up a banana from the side and throwing it at him. "Hey, I was only joking my fair maiden." He bowed.

"Just pour the juice" I smiled

We ate breakfast, as usual in comfortable silence. I left Edward to get ready for work, I returned home and decided that I should really tidy my apartment that was slowly becoming neglected due to the increasing amount of time I was spending at Edwards.

***

I looked in the mirror, astounded by what I saw.

Alice had done a wonderful job at playing dress up Bella. She had put my into a black halter neck top that that a ribbon going around my waist, accentuating my curves. I wore black flared trousers, with a modest pair of boots, after about 15 minutes of arguing with her over the pair of stilettos she wanted to torture my feet with she relented and said the boots were the next best thing. She finished the whole outfit off with a white double breasted jacket.

We all made our way to the restaurant, under the instruction that we would meet Esme and Carlisle there. The restaurant was beautiful, with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers, the restaurant had a French royalty feel about it. I don't think I had ever been to a place so fancy.

When I got to the table everybody apart from the guests of honour and Emmett were there, Rose explained that Emmett had just gone to the little boys room, William protested saying that his uncle Em was not little, causing the table to erupt into laughter.

I asked Jasper how he felt, whether he was nervous about meeting Alice's parents. He replied saying that he was but that it didn't really bother him because even they hated him it still didn't stop the fact that he was madly in love with their daughter and that she felt the same way. The laughter had died down by now and was replaced with awhs.

After 10 minutes of casual conversation Carlisle and Esme arrived. I could tell instantly where each of the Cullen children got there magnificent looks from. We all stood, Alice introducing both Jasper and I, we each got a kiss from Esme and a handshake from Carlisle. We all sat and talked for 10 minutes before ordering food, I liked Edward's parents tremendously, finding that they each possessed traits that also belonged to their children.

"So Bella dear, tell me, do you have a boyfriend" Esme asked casually, as if she had just asked me my star sign.

I almost choked on the pasta I was eating, I could feel every pair of eyes on me. Alice didn't even try to hide her enthusiasm at wanting to know my answer. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was looking down at his plates. I had a sneaking suspicion that Esme was a very intuitive person, perhaps she had suspected my feelings towards Edward, my own mother was constantly telling me how easy I was to read.

"Erm," I cleared my throat of the pasta. "No, actually I'm single."

There was silence for all of 2 seconds, suddenly Alice began clapping her hands so loudly that a waiter had to ask her to keep the noise down. Not that I was really paying attention, my eyes hadn't left Edward since I had answered Esme's question. At first his face portrayed on of confusion and disbelief, which was until he looked up at me, suddenly the brightest smile I had ever seen erupted across his face, reaching his eyes. I hoped that this was due to him seeing the sincerity on my face.

Right then was all the confirmation I needed to know that Edward felt more than just friendship towards me.

**Edwards POV**

I could tell in the way my mother looked at both Bella and I, it was as if she could tell that I was in love with Bella. I had come to the realisation that my mother knew, it didn't bother me much because I had a feeling everybody but Bella knew with whom my love belonged. I did, however, not expect my mother to be so forward in her questioning of Bella.

"So Bella dear, tell me, do you have a boyfriend" my mother asked casually.

I could have died of embarrassment, I let my gaze fall to my plate. Not wanting to hear the words that could effectively break my heart.

Bella had never actually came out and told me or even mentioned that she had a boyfriend but she had never told me otherwise either. I myself had heard the proof that she had a boyfriend, proof of a boyfriend because Bella never once struck me as the type of person who just had casual flings.

"Erm," she said as she cleared her throat "no, actually I'm single."

Loud applause came from Alice, I however sat there stunned. If what Bella was saying was true then that meant I had a chance to make her mine.

My eyes searched out the deep brown of hers. I couldn't help it, a smile that made my jaw ache came upon my face. I felt like my heart could explode with joy, she was telling the truth, she no longer had a boyfriend. For the rest of the entire meal I would steal glances in the direction of Bella, I felt quite guilty that I was neglecting William somewhat, guilt that was eased slightly when I saw that my mother's attention barely left him.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't you kids go out and enjoy yourselves. Me and your mother will look after William," my father directed towards me. "I think she wants to have him all to herself for the night because she has missed him so much."

"That's a great idea love." Esme said.

"Oh, there is this new club on times square, we could go there." chimed Alice, her excitement clear in her voice.

I never had been one to enjoy the whole clubbing scene, mostly because I had little experience of it. As soon as Bella agreed to go I found myself incredibly excited at the prospect of nightclubbing, dancing in crowded places, causing Bella to become closer to me.

Tonight was slowly becoming one of the best nights of my life.

**Bella POV**

Me, Alice and Rose made our way to the restroom as soon as we entered the club. As soon as the boys were out of sight the two women engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"What was that for?" I asked, faking my understanding of why they had hugged me.

"Oh Bella," Alice giggled as she slapped my arm playfully. "Now you can get with Edward, oh my god I am so happy" she smiled, acting every bit the pixie we thought her to be.

"I'm not one to get all lovely dovey about these sorts of things but I must admit that I am happy for you both."

"Guys, you're forgetting that nothing has happened yet, I mean I haven't even told him I like him, I mean really really like him. And it's not like he's confirmed that he likes me as well." I said, doubt once again creeping up within me as I placed a layer of gloss on my lips.

"Oh please Bella, if you can't tell that he likes you I think you seriously need to get your eyes seen to." Laughed Rose, however her voice still holding a note of seriousness.

"Or your brain" piped in Alice.

"Ok, so if he does like me how exactly do I get him to tell me, or show me" suddenly the overwhelming need to know for definite consumed me. I suddenly felt like I had enough courage to find out, like I needed to find out for the sake of both my heart and my sanity.

"Have you ever seen the film dirty dancing" Alice smirked, a plan forming in her head.

We made our way across the club to where we had left the boys, they had managed to get us a table large enough for us all.

"We brought you a drink each" Emmett said, handing Rose hers.

"Here you go Bella" Edward smiled as he handed me a cocktail, I couldn't help but notice that his hand lingered on mine longer than it usually would.

The earlier courage I had whilst standing in the bathroom had suddenly gone, I reverted back to a blushing, giggling school girl type of person. I tried hiding my embarrassment by drinking small sips of my cocktail through its straw. Only then did I notice that I had never had this particular drink before, savouring the taste of it.

"This is delicious, what is it?" I asked to no one in particular, lifting the glass to inspect the liquid. Jasper and Emmett shrugged, leaving only Edward to answer.

"Its vodka, passion fruit, cranberry and orange, with a splash of champagne" he said shyly.

"Well what's it called?" I asked again.

"Beauty's touch" he said, his gazed penetrating my own.

I was just about to thank him for his choice when Alice declared that it was time for us all to finish our drinks and proceed towards the dance floor. Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Alice did the same to Jasper, she winked at me just before she left, leaving just me and Edward at the table.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked, ever like the gentleman.

"I'd love to" I said, drinking the last of my cocktail before placing the empty glass on the table. As soon as the glass left my hand I felt it be replaced by something warm. I looked down and saw that Edward had taken my hand in his, entwining our fingers, I looked up from our joined hands to his face. Upon it was the crooked smile of his I adored so much, when I smiled in return he gave my hand a squeeze before he lead me to the dance floor.

His grip on my hand tightened as he tried to rejoin us with Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett. Eventually we found them, each couple dancing to the music, each lost in their partners.

Edward and I found a spot, each dancing to the music, our hands still entwined. The next song had a faster beat to it, this caused people to become more rowdy, I didn't mind as one drunken dancer lost their balance a pushed me closure to Edward. As if by instinct his hand reached out for my waist in order to steady me, he pulled me even closer, like he was scared of losing me. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I would never leave if he didn't want me too.

After two more songs of dancing this closely to Edward I had my courage back tenfold, I no longer had any fears. I began to execute Alice's plan.

I lifted my arms that up until now lay at my side and wrapped them around Edwards neck, my fingers found the patch of hair just above his neck, as I played with it I saw the shiver pass through his body. Edward saw the intention of my new dancing position, he pulled my tight against him, our hips grinding as they moved in perfect time with the music and each other.

I don't know whether it was the music or the alcohol I had consumed or if it was purely the euphoria I was feeling at being so close and in tune with Edward that made me do it. I turned, feeling his crouch against the curve of my arse, I heard his sharp intake of breath when I arched my back to him, his grip on my waist tightening. I lifted my arms, my hands searching behind me for his locks of bronze hair.

We stayed this way for a few moments, our every movement in perfect timing with the other persons, each drop and each grind.

I could feel his breath against the bare skin of my neck, sending a chill through my body, Edwards hands would occasionally leave my hips and roam down to my thighs. This was by far the most sexual and erotic moment of my life to date, I couldn't help but imagine what the actual act of sex would be like.

I was brought out of my fantasies as I felt Edwards hand inch up from my hips across my sides, brushing the edge of my breasts, against the skin of my arms. His hands found mine, removing them from his hair, once again our fingers entwined, I now let Edward take control of the situation, relishing in the feeling of being under his control.

He lowered our hands so that they rest on my hips, I felt as he lowered his head closer towards my neck, his breathing now more ragged.

"Bella" he whispered, blowing air across my neck.

"Yes" I panted, unsure if he would be able to hear. New sensations running through my body as Goosebumps break out on my skin.

"I've fallen in love with you." He said before he placed a chaste kiss on the skin of my shoulder, which automatically began burning at the touch of his lips.

I stood frozen to my spot. The entire world around me seemed to move in slow motion. I wondered if this is what it felt like when you died and went to heaven. That was the only explanation I could give myself as to why I felt so happy.

His breath on my skin brought me smashing back down to reality. I spun in his arms, looking for sincerity in his eyes, I was not disappointed when I looked into the emerald spheres.

He brought his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. He must have sensed my previous doubt at his truthfulness as he began to run his thumb across my skin.

"I..." I began to say that I had fallen for him as well.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from my girlfriend." The cold yet familiar voice rang out.

**Edward POV**

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hands from my girlfriend."

I felt the happiness I previously had seep out of my body, my very heart now aching. My heart had been soaring the entire time I had been dancing with Bella, I felt a weigh be removed from my chest as I told her the very words I had been aching to say for so long now.

"Mike" Bella said stunned.

"You heard me, I said get your hands off of her." He said to me, his tone now more menacing. "Bella, I think we need to take."

"No we don't."

"Bella go talk to your boyfriend." I said solemnly, unable to believe that she had lied to me. My heart told me she was telling the truth, my brain however told me that in front of us stood a man claiming to be her boyfriend. On this occasion my brain won the battle against my heart.

"What...Edward .... You don't understand..I'm not." She tried to explain as I released my hands from hers.

"Honestly it's fine, go." I said as I turned and headed for the direction of where our table had been.

I wanted nothing more than to turn around, tell this guy Mike to leave us both and pull Bella back into my arms. But I couldn't, I couldn't stand the thought of sharing Bella, I needed her, all of her. That wasn't possible whilst she had a boyfriend, which meant that her heart was not entirely mine as mine was for her.

I hadn't even noticed that everybody else had left the dance floor, when they initially saw me from their places at the table they all had smiles across their faces.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked, now concerned when he realised Bella was no longer with me.

"She's with her boyfriend, Mike I believe his name to be." I heard Alice gasp.

A few seconds of silence passed between us, whilst the weight of my words sank in.

"No, Bella wouldn't lie," Jasper argued, I could tell that he was just as astounded by the thought of Bella lying as I was.

"All I know is there is a guy who says he is Bella's boyfriend and that she didn't deny it," I tried to hide the pain in voice but was unable. "Now, if you guys don't mind I think I'm just going to head home."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Emmett offered, Rose nodded her head as well.

"No, you guys stay, enjoy your night. Besides Em, I want you to stay and just make sure Bella gets home safely and that Mike looks after her." I explained, despite the betrayal I felt I couldn't stop the protective feeling I had towards Bella.

Everyone nodded at me, their faces looking as solemn as I was sure my own was.

I left the club, deciding to walk home, hoping the cold air would relieve some of my pain and tension.

**Bella POV**

Mike pulled me across the dance floor to the other side of the club.

"What the fuck was that Bella, who was he?" He demanded.

"I hate you, how dare you, you are not my boyfriend. Why did you tell him that you piece of shit." I screamed, sure that I had grabbed a few people's attention.

"You sound awfully annoyed," he said condescendingly "So who was that pompous wimp." He commanded.

My hand stung as it made contact with the side of Mike's face. I'd never been one for violence but I was just so angry at him for making Edward think I was still with him. I swore to myself that if Mike ruined things between Edward and me that I would make Mike's life a living hell.

As Mike bent over in either pain or shock I ran in the direction of where Edward had gone.

I was panting by the time I reached the table everybody was sat at, everybody I noticed apart from Edward.

"Where. Is. Edward?" I asked, up until now not noting the looks of either anger or disappointment I was receiving.

"Bella, tell me the truth, are you still seeing Mike?" Jasper asked, his face containing the look of disappointment.

"NO, I swear. Now please tell me where Edwards gone."

"Why?" asked Rose in a cold voice.

"So I can tell him, so I can tell him that I love him."

"He's gone home." Emmett said, earning him a warning look from Rosalie. I ran to him, cupping his face in my hands, kissing each cheek.

I ran straight for the exit of the club, not caring about my jacket that was still in the cloak room. As soon as I left the warmth of the club I felt my skin freeze. I hailed a cab, not knowing how long it had been since Edward left.

I hectically looked for my phone, dialling both Edwards house and cell numbers, receiving no answer for both. I practically threw my money at the taxi driver when he pulled up outside my apartment building.

I stood at the elevator hitting the button repeatedly hoping it would speed up the arrival of the elevator.

I got to Edwards door, my fists hitting the wood, I tried opening the door to no success. I had no idea whether he was even in there, he may have locked the door so I couldn't get in. Tears began to roll down my face as I thought that he may hate me.

Eventually my sobs won out, I fell to the floor, back leant against Edward's door.

I don't know how long I sat there like that. All I knew was that it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

Ding.

I looked up, there he was, his eyes on his keys. I quickly stood.

"Edward" I smiled, hiccupping slightly.

"Bella," he said, surprised to see me at his door. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Bella, you're boyfriend turned up. I could hardly stay there grinding with you could I." I could hear the slight tone of venom in his voice.

"He's not my boyfriend." I screamed, thinking the rise in my voice volume would make the words be understood.

"Then why...?"

"Because he is a..... I don't know why. But Edward you need to believe me," I said as I walked closer to him, placing my hands on either side of his face, lifting it so he could see the truth in my eyes. "I do not have a boyfriend."

"Really?" I could tell he needed confirmation.

"Really, really." I quoted, trying to inject some humour into the situation, it must have worked because I saw a hint of his crooked smile.

I couldn't hold on any longer. I needed to feel the softness of his lips against mine. I pulled his face down to mine, capturing his lips against mine.

I needed more.

I began moving my lips against his, an action he repeated. Soon our lips were moving in perfect sync with each other, like our bodies had been whilst we were on the dance floor. Edward's hands found their way to my hips, pulling me closer to him. My hands reached for his scruffy hair, gripping the locks between my fingers.

Soon our kiss became more urgent, Edward brought my lower lip between his, sucking on it, earning a low moan from me. His tongue then traced my lips, asking, I immediately opened my lips to his tongue, feeling it move across my tongue. I could taste Edward, the sweetness that was just him along with the bitterness of the alcohol.

It was the most passionate yet loving kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

Only when his need for air became to create did he pull away, his forehead resting against my own. Our breathing deep and irregular, out eyes still closed.

"What does this mean?" He asked, his tone unreadable.

"It means that I'm yours if you want me." I said, anxiety in my voice.

Anxiety that was washed completely away as he brought my lips back to his, this kiss was tenderer than our first kiss. As though he was telling me with his lips that we had all the time in the world to kiss.

"Do I take that as a yes you want me." I nervously giggled, once the kiss had stopped.

"I want you more that you could ever know" he smiled, eye twinkling.

**A:N**** well I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, but then again I am my own worst critic. Tell me what you guys think in a review. See you for the next chapter, I haven't decided yet if it will contain a lemon, tell me your views.**


	10. Entering the lion's den

**A:N**** well once again thank you for all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. I can't believe they're over 100, now I want to see if I can get more than 200 ;)**

**Just to let you know that I decided to hold on the lemon, it won't be much further away I promise, it's just not in this chapter, this is just a bit of fluff. **

**Here goes....**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 9: Entering the lion's den**

**Edward POV**

"Do I take that as a yes you want Me." she nervously giggled, once the kiss had stopped.

"I want you more that you could ever know" I smiled.

I had never meant any words as much as I meant these. Every bone in my body, every nerve was telling me to kiss Bella, kiss every inch of her skin until she felt every bit as good as I felt right now.

I showered her neck in kisses, tasting her as I did. She was the most delicious thing to have touched my lips, she was like rich chocolate cake, only sweeter. I had only just become enlightened as to the taste of her skin yet I found myself all ready addicted, I hungered to taste more of her.

"Edward." She moaned, I could feel her words vibrate on my lips as well as hear them. I mumbled into her neck as reply. "Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?" I asked, as I pulled my lips off of her skin.

"Mean in when you said that you'd fallen in love with me." She sad shyly, her shyness confused me now.

"Yes." I felt that was all I needed to say, her eyes searched my own.

"Good" she smiled, her brown eyes never leaving mine. "Because I've fallen in love with you too."

I was stunned, never in my wildest dreams did I believe that such a women as Bella Swan could fall in love with me. I questioned how I had become so lucky, so lucky as to have a beautiful, intelligent, funny and simply perfect woman say that she had fallen in love with me.

"You have?" I needed to ask, needed to hear the words come from her lips just once more.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She smiled, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I replied with just as much enthusiasm as she did.

The kiss we shared conveyed so much. It held with it truth, sincerity but most importantly it held love.

I pulled Bella into a hug, scared that if I let go I would wake and realise it had all been a complete dream, I opened the door to my apartment. I noted the look on Bella's face, it told me that she never been here with William and the noise he brought with him.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, she with her in my arms, neither of us had any intention of releasing the other just yet.

"I'm fine thank you. Edward, can I ask you something?" her voice quiet, timid. I nodded to let her know she could. "Would you mind if we waited."

"Waited for what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well...it's just that with my other boyfriends with kind of jumped straight into the sack as they say," her voice quieter as she said the last bit. "But I want it to be more special with you. So if we wait a little while."

She looked towards me for my opinion or agreement, upon my face I feared she would find neither. The smile on my face was too fierce, Bella had just described me as a boyfriend, as small but incredibly meaningful gesture.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, my smile now crooked, teasing.

"I'm sorry but would you like a formal proposal, because if you are I'm not doing it." She smirked. I stood in front of her, my arms snaking around her waist.

"oh so you just assumed that I was your boyfriend then," I said with mock horror in my voice, my forehead now touching hers as I placed a chaste kiss on the end of her nose, watching as her eyes closed slightly. "Or assumed that I would be the one to ask if you would date me."

"Oh well, if you'd rather not.." she said playfully, her hands started to remove mine form around her.

"No, no, no." I said tightening the grip of my hands, but pulling my body away so I could see all of her profile. "Isabella Swan would you be my girlfriend." I asked, feeling like a teenager once again.

"Erm, well, I don't" she played as her chin rested in her hands. I gave her my most desperate and puppy dog face. "Well when you look like that." she said as she pulled my lips to hers.

"Is that a yes then, you'll be my girlfriend." I asked, only receiving a nod and another kiss as reply. For me that was more than enough.

"So what about my question, will you wait?"

"I'd wait until the last star fell from the sky if you asked me too." I explained, sincerely.

I knew it meant a lot to her, merely by the look in her eyes when I said I'd wait. I was by no means saying it would be easy, it would probably be one of the hardest things I'd have to do. How could I keep my hands off of her now that I knew I had her, how could I not devour every inch of her skin now that I had tasted it? The only thing I knew for certain was that I would do it, I would wait until she was ready, after all there was no rush, now that I had Bella I had no intention of letting her go for the rest of our lives.

Whilst I was lost in my thoughts of Bella she had taken us towards my couch, pushing me down before she came to rest on my lap.

_Definitely going to be hard._

There we sat, just the two of us, arms around the other. I'm not sure how long we sat there, sometimes we would just sit in silence, sometimes we would talk. We would talk about random things such as why is it called salt, or we would talk about things of more relevance. Bella was the one to bring up the subject of Mike, I told her that I really didn't care , that all that mattered now was the fact that she was in my arms. She , however, insisted that I knew.

She explained to me how she had gotten with him on drunken night, after he had been pestering her for months. She, to this day, still doesn't know why she did it, all she said she did know was that she hadn't and wouldn't drink tequila again. She said despite knowing that they weren't great together didn't stop her having some good times with him.

Once she felt she had told me all I needed to know, including when she had officially broken up with him, I kissed her hair. Some would think that speaking about your ex whilst in the arms of your current partner of a few minutes or hours, would be a bad thing. With me and Bella it wasn't, it just proved to me how much she had liked me, how much she wanted to be with me over anybody else, if anything the conversation just made me love her more.

We fell asleep on the couch, bodies still entwined, I awoke during the night in order to remove Bella's elbow from my ribs. I pulled the throw over us, causing Bella to nestle deeper into my chest, I took in a deep breath, smelling the strawberry of her shampoo before closing my eyes and return to sleep. I thought I heard Bella mumble my name and something about peacocks or peaches but I was too tired to even contemplate listening.

**Bella POV**

The morning sunlight shining in my eyes awoke me from the bliss of my dream, I dreamt I was sleeping in Edwards arms. It wasn't until I felt my head moving up and down evenly that I realised it hadn't been a dream, that I had in fact fallen asleep with Edward on his couch, my head resting on his chest. Usually when I woke in the morning I would immediately leave my bed, but this morning I just lay there, enjoying the feeling of Edward next to me, his arms around my waist even in slumber.

I have never woken up feeling this euphoric in all my 23 years of living.

After lying there for about 20 minutes I had reached to conclusion that Edward had no intention of waking, remembering what he had told of his and Williams sleeping. I disentangled myself from him, his arms automatically searching for my body, finding instead a cushion, it seemed to satisfy his long, earning a quiet giggle from me.

By the time I'd left and returned from my apartment, pulling on the first thing in my wardrobe, Edward was still fast asleep on the couch hugging the cushion. I decided that although I could stare at his handsome face whilst he slept forever, I didn't want to be deprived of his company any longer. I crouched so that my body hovered over his, I began by placing sweet small kisses along his jaw line before I came to his lips.

I could see the small crooked smile appear on his lips after the first time mine touched his.

"Wake up" I whispered, a kiss between each word.

"I take it back" he mumbled against my lips.

I was now frozen, confused by what he meant. Fear flowed through my body when the idea that he didn't love me came to mind, then when I thought that maybe he didn't actually what me as his girlfriend I thought my heart would break. I could tell that he could sense my pain, he brought his hand to my check, much the same as he did last night and began brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"Your breakfast isn't the best form of an alarm. You kisses are." I explained, placing another kiss on my lips.

"Really" I mumbled his lips still pressed against mine, he just nodded causing me to also.

"Yep. I'm still not fully awake so I think we should try again." He smirked, pulling my on top of him, my legs rested in between his.

Our playfully innocent kiss soon turned more urgent, tongues battling for dominance, hands grabbing at each other's bodies. Our breathing became more laboured.

"Stop." He said as he pulled his lips from mine, I instantly felt the loss.

"Why?" I asked, trying to tempt his lips back to mine.

"Because," he chuckled as he pushed me off of him. "You were the one who wanted to wait." He said walking over to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

I slumped on the couch, bring and folding my arms across my chest with a large sigh, causing Edward to chuckle.

I found it both incredibly irritating and amusing that it had been less than 24 hours since I asked Edward if we could wait and already I was regretting it. Already I found myself craving his touch and his kiss. Kisses and touches that I couldn't think too much about or I would attack him right where he stood. Instead I tried refocusing my thoughts.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked, now less frustrated.

"I don't really know, will you pass me the phone so I can call my mother?" He asked.

I sat at the dining table as he spoke to Esme. When he finally got off of the phone he informed me that everybody was going to Emmett and Rosalie's house for lunch as their house was larger. After last night I was unsure whether my company would be welcomed, Edward sensed my hesitance.

"My parents like you Bella, why do you think my mum was so forward yesterday at the restaurant." He said as he pulled his chair closer to mine, his hand seeking out mine.

"It's not your parents," I said, a look of bewilderment upon his handsome face. "It's everybody else. I don't think they like me much right now."

Edward didn't say anything, he silently conveyed that he wanted me to continue.

"You didn't see the looks they gave me last night, I actually thought Rose was going to kill me. Even Jazz looked like he hated me, if it wasn't for Emmett I wouldn't have known that you came here. You could have gone to your parent's hotel for all I knew."

"Look, they don't hate you, I think they just misunderstood everything," he gave a nervous chuckle. "Sort of like I did, but I'm sure when we explain everything to them they will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely but there is only one way to find out."

That was that, I would be going to Emmett and Rosalie's. We each decided to get showered and changed before leaving for lunch. I walked into my apartment, heading straight for the bathroom, I stripped before standing under the warm stream of water, hoping it would wash away some of my worries.

I found it hard to believe that I was nervous at being introduced to people I had already met. The only difference being that this time I was to be introduced as Bella, Edward Cullen's girlfriend, I felt my heart expand at the words. I knew that even if everybody bar Carlisle and Esme, that is if they hadn't been told, hated me it wouldn't change the fact that I was Edward's girlfriend.

As I stepped out the shower I decided that I should dress in something that Alice had chosen on the day of our shopping trip. Even if what Edward said was correct and they didn't hate me, there was no harm in buttering them up. I put on the jeans she had chosen along with an over large white shirt, pinched in at the waist with a black belt, I put on the chunky necklace with black beads as well. I went for a pair of ballet pumps instead of heels, deciding I would run faster in them if they decided that they wanted to run me out of the country.

Edward and I walked at a leisurely pace to Emmett's, we were holding hands, swinging them slightly between us both. Edward would on occasion bring our entwined hands to his lips and place a kiss upon them, always invoking the same reaction from me. I would smile and then blush, still not able to believe that I could now kiss Edward whenever I wanted.

We got to the door within 3o minutes, the house wasn't anything like I expected to find when I thought of Rose. I thought that she would live in a modern studio apartment, with every gadget going. Instead I found myself standing outside of a New York town house, stairs leading to the door, the door was high gloss red.

"Don't be scared" Edward laughed, they aren't lions and they won't eat you." He joked.

"I know," I said hitting his arm with my free hand. "It's just after last night and they may have liked me before but they might not like me as your girlfriend."

"You'll be fine." He said placing a reassuring and tender kiss on my forehead.

He knocked at the door, my nerves reaching their peek as Emmett answered it. I looked up at him timidly, no sign that the drama of last night was still there.

"Eddy, Bella. Come in." He boomed cheerfully, Edward shuddered at the nickname he was given, I just giggled.

"Daddy" screamed William as he ran from what I assumed to be the family room, he ran straight into Edwards legs. Edward greeted him by rubbing vigorously at his hair. "Daddy," William complained. "Bella" he called with just as much enthusiasm he had given his dad.

"Hey William," I said crouching down to his level, my hand still securely in Edwards. "How are you?" I asked him.

"Good, up," he stretched his arms up to me. I did as he asked and brought him into my arms before standing again.

By the time I had William securely on my hip I realised that everybody was now standing the hall of the house, each seemed to be staring at mine and Edward's hands, Esme looked teary eyed.

"Nice one Eddy." Emmett said as he came and clapped Edward's back after placing a kiss on my cheek. At least I knew one person still liked me.

After a few awkward moments, well awkward for me, everybody came up to give us their blessing. Rose and Jasper explained their behaviour for last night. Saying it was because they were just angry that the way things had gone, plus the fact they were unsure of my truthfulness and that they felt bad for Edward, they each asked if I forgave their behaviour I almost laughed stating there was nothing to forgive as I would probably have acted in a similar way. I took a few moments to explain what had actually happened.

After we had calmed both Jasper and Emmett's temper towards Mike, Rose lead us all into the dining room. I was once again mistaken by the decor of their house, it had a warm feel to it, large mismatched furniture that went together perfectly. The entire house looked like it belonged in a magazine.

We ate lunch, William refused to leave my arms the entire time, making Edward sulk that he had to release my hand in order for me to actually eat. Every once in a while though he would stop eating, look at me then give me a modest kiss on the cheek, each time he did I swore I hear Esme sniff.

"Well that went well." I said as we left the house.

"I told you that they didn't hate you didn't I." He smiled proudly.

"No need to be smug." I smirked, elbowing him in the ribs. "Your parents are fantastic, did you know?"

"Yeah they are pretty great." He agreed. "So that means you don't mind having dinner with them again tonight."

"No why would I?" I asked as I squatted down to William, whose lace had come undone on our little journey.

"Well I just thought that maybe you'd like to go on an official date." He said shyly.

"I do," I said as I stood up again. "But we have loads of time for that, your parents are only in town until Sunday so we can go out sometime after that."

"I'm hungry" William complained, both me and Edward laughed, finding it funny as we had only eating an hour previously.

We got into Edward apartment 20 minutes later, after taking a detour to an ice cream stand, I tried to go for a hot dog insisting it was more New York , they disagreed saying they wanting ice cream.

The rest of the day was spent just being with each other. We would play games or watch television with William. Me and Edward would steal an occasional kiss here and there when we though William wasn't looking. I finally felt for the first time in 4 days that this little game we had been playing of happy families was finally a possibility and not just a dream.

I felt like I had found my very own family, consisting of me, Edward and William.

**Edward POV**

I watched from my seat at the restaurant as all the women of our party went to the bathroom. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's hips, which made the material of her dress sway.

"I'm happy for you, son." My father said, bringing my attention away from Bella. "Both you and William seem very happy."

"We are, aren't we little man." I said ruffling his hair, hoping he felt the same as me, which I'm sure he did.

"Why you insist on doing that to his hair I will never know." My father said, earning a raised eyebrow from me. "Well, I would do it to you all the time when you were little and you would complain just as much as William does. To this day you complain that your hair isn't neat, you tried to suggest that it because I would ruffle it."

Emmett and Jasper laughing reverberated off the walls of the restaurant.

"Oh well, I can't help it." I admitted defeated.

"Exactly, now tell me Edward, you love this Bella don't you?" he asked, I could tell by his tone that he already knew the answer. I got the same impression from Emmett and Jasper whose eyes were on me.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked. They all nodded.

"It's about time little brother, even our little sister beat you to the whole falling in love thing." Emmett joked, causing Jasper to blush.

"Well just look after her," Jasper said, now over his own embarrassment. "I can tell she feels exactly the same, just don't break her heart or I'll have to break your neck." Jaspers tone was one of complete seriousness, causing me to gulp.

"Are you going to stand someone threatening me Emmett." I asked, trying to inject some humour.

"Normally I wouldn't stand it but I happen to like Bella a great deal and agree with Jasper here, William doesn't stop talking about her either." Emmett explained. "Besides, if I threaten him, Alice will threaten me and I do NOT want that because Rose would take her side as well. You are so not worth it." He joked, causing us all to laugh.

"Daddy, where is Bella, grandma, Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice." William asked as our laughing died down.

"I don't know little man." I said as I checked my watch, calculating that they had been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes.

**Bella POV**

"You look beautiful Isabella." Commented Esme as she moved some of my hair back to my sloppy bun.

"Thank you," I said as I blushed profusely "but please call me Bella."

"So Bella, are you sure you've forgiven us for yesterday" Rose asked as she applied blood red lipstick to her mouth.

"I'm sure, as I've already said I probably would have acted the exact same way if it were Alice with Jasper. I actually think it's pretty great that your family is so protective of the members." I answered earnestly.

"Well you're now a member of that family Bella" Esme added from beside me, I looked at her calm composer in the mirror. My reflection just showed me standing there unmoving in disbelief at her words.

"Yep you are Bella." Alice chimed as she exited her booth, Rose nodding next to her.

It was hard to believe that the very lions I had feared only hours ago had just said something that turned them into fluffy bunny rabbits in my eyes.

"Thank you" I finally managed to say as moisture made its way to my eyes.

"It's our pleasure dear, now dry those eyes of yours. I don't think my son would appreciate if I returned you all teary eyed now would he." I shook my head, hoping it would also stop some of the tears.

Once I had recovered from my little crying session in the bathroom, thanks to the help of Rose and Alice and their mascara, we left the bathroom and headed back to our tables. I think every one of us felt extra special as each of our partners eyes went straight to us as soon as we were within a close distance to the table. I felt like I was the only person in the restaurant when Edwards gaze was on me.

"Missed you." He whispered as I to my seat, kissing my cheek.

"Missed you too" I smiled.

"Bella?" William asked besides me, I turned my head towards, leaning into him as he motioned for me to do. "Missed you." He said mimicking his dad, right down to kissing my cheek.

Everybody at the table cooed, Emmett laughed.

"What a cute little family." The waitress commented as she came to take our dessert order.

I couldn't help but agree with her. This was my family, I'd only been a part of it for a day but already I felt like I was born to be sitting here with them all. Felt like my place was beside both Edward and William.

**A:N**** so what did you guys think, do you think I was right keeping the M rated stuff out of this chapter? Again, I didn't plan on this chapter taking the direction it did but I kinda like it. **


	11. Sleeping Arrangements

**A:N**** thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter, I love looking into my inbox and seeing messages say review alert review alert. Well here is the next chapter, once again no M rated stuff.**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 10: sleeping arrangements**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe how quickly Sunday had come around. Me, Edward and William had come to Rose and Emmett's house for early dinner and to say our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, Esme was extremely teary at the prospect of having to say goodbye to her children and grandchild. I had noticed that over the past few days Edward was also becoming more disheartened at the idea of his parents leaving.

I tried to cheer him up by explaining that it probably only felt that way because he'd become accustomed to seeing them everyday again. Which we did, we would all have dinner together every night, during the day they would usually have William as the majority of us still needed to work, not that that stopped them for stopping by to visit. Jasper had told me how they came to visit him at the museum, on Friday they decided to have lunch at the restaurant where I worked, as it was Edwards day off he came as well, which of course brightened my day.

The past few days with my new family had been some of the best of my life, after dinner every night I would return to Edward's apartment, depending on who he wanted, we would dress William for bed and would then all take up our positions on the couch and watch television or a film, nearly every time William would fall asleep. The only down side to all of this was that every night I would return to my empty apartment, fall asleep in my cold bed, actions that were made harder by the fact that I knew Edward was literally on the other side of the wall.

Some many times I found myself close to storming over into his apartment and placing myself next to him in his bed. That was another thing that had been so hard about the past few days, it was a miracle that I had managed to keep from throwing myself at Edward, on more than one occasion our kisses would escalate to more, we constantly found ourselves lost in each other, especially when William was in bed. If it wasn't for Edward being the ultimate gentleman, which I loved, who happened to also have the ultimate memory, which sometimes got rather annoying, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from being with Edward completely.

We managed though, somehow.

"So you promise to call me more often." Esme asked Edward, earning him smug looks from Emmett and Alice, who Esme regularly reminded Edward called her every other day.

"Don't worry Esme, I'll make sure he does." I promised, earning me a hug from her, Edward looked at me as if to say thanks for rescuing him, I gave him a look to say that I meant it.

"Now, you dear. Don't let this one," she pointed Edward. "Take you for granted, make sure he always knows what he'd be missing out on." She leaned closer, whispering in my ear. "It always works."

I couldn't help but giggle when she quickly looked towards Carlisle who was saying his goodbyes to Alice and Jazz, so was therefore oblivious to our conversation.

"Don't worry mum, I already know how lucky I am to have her, so don't need reminding." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms, mine instinctively went around his stomach, my head resting on his chest. Every time I would do this I would take in a large breath in order to fill my senses with his indescribable smell.

I stayed in this position for the rest of the time Esme and Carlisle were saying their goodbyes. I found that I had become quite attached to them in the 5 days that I had known them, I would miss them, a feeling of loss that was minimised when we were all informed that they would be returning for Christmas.

"Come on mum and dad, we need to get you to JFK now if you're going to make it for your flight in time." Emmett called out as he picked his keys up from the sideboard in the hall.

We were each given one last kiss and hug from Esme, she no longer tried to hide or stop her tears. They left with Emmett for the airport, I was left to comfort William who was crying now that his grandparents had left.

"Well, that was emotional." Edward sighed as he took William from my arms.

"Well what do you expect, she just left all her children and her precious," I tickled Williams stomach, causing him to laugh. "Grandchild, she is bound to miss you all terribly."

"I suppose you're right. So what shall we do tonight, as we won't be going out with everybody?" He asked, wrapping the arm, the one that wasn't holding William, around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"How about we just lounge, do whatever we want and then if we get hungry later you could make your famous PB and J sandwiches." I teased knowing full well that that was officially the only thing he could make without trouble.

"You know you love my sandwiches" he said playfully, rubbing his nose against mine.

"That I do," I smiled. "Do you know what else I love?"

"What?"

"You" I said kissing his lips.

I heard the mock sound of gagging from behind us, standing there was Jasper, holding his stomach as though he was ill. Being much more mature than he, I stuck my tongue out to him, before snuggling back into Edward's chest.

We all left Emmett and Rose's shortly after Emmett returned from the airport, he said that it's Edward or Alice's turn next as he couldn't deal with the tears. Edward, William and I took a detour to Central Park when William wanted to play. I couldn't help but remember the smile on both Carlisle and Esme's face when Edward had given them the photo album I had put together, I also remembered their look of shock when Edward explained that I had taken them. Then the almighty blush that took over my entire face when they praised my work, not only Esme and Carlisle but Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

I was brought out of my memories by the loud screeching noises of William, who had just found a pigeon that didn't fly off as soon as you stood near it. I could help but chuckle at his excitement of all things that were new to him, he truly was an exceptional child.

For the next three hours we played in Central Park, William and Edward feed the ducks, I stood back suggesting that I couldn't be trusted near copious amounts of water. By the time we got back to Edwards apartment I felt frozen, the weather really ad turned bitter now that we had just begun November. I shivered as the hot air of his apartment hit my skin, I stood over his heater rubbing my hands.

"Can I paint daddy." William asked as he tugged at Edward's trouser leg, effectively diverting his attention.

"Sure little man." Edward answered before he brought our cups of hot cocoa over to the couch. "Here drink this, it was cold out there today."

"I know, the weather man said that there is even a chance that we'll have a storm tonight." I said as I brought the hot liquid to my lips, motioning towards the television I had taken the liberty of turning on.

"I hope not." His hands placing his cup on the coffee table that sat in front of us.

William came back from his room, arms full of his painting and drawing supplies, which he dropped unceremoniously onto the coffee table. If it weren't for Edwards unbelievably quick reflexes his cup of cocoa would have gone everywhere, I had found out early on in my time of knowing Edward and William that Williams attention span was exceptional long, I knew that he would be sitting painting and drawing for hours.

I decided to make myself comfortable on the couch, bringing my feet up, nesting the top half of my body into Edward. It took me a few attempts and different positions to get truly comfortable.

"Comfortable yet?" Edward asked, an amused crooked smile on his face.

"Yes thank you." I smiled, he went to move. "And where do you think you are going." I asked.

"I was going to reach behind us and get the throw, but if you'd rather freeze?" he chuckled.

"No, its fine, you may get it." I said, rather sophisticatedly. Silence passed between us, until the laugher erupted at our immature behaviour.

Edward got the throw and placed it over the pair of us, making sure that I always had enough. As expected William spent hours sitting on the floor drawing whilst Edward and I watch old reruns of the classic show Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Eventually though, at about 9 o'clock in the evening he decided that he'd had enough, he crawled up onto my lap and watched television with us. I felt his breathing steady, telling me that he was now fast asleep.

"I'll just put him to bed, then I suppose I'd better be going myself." I said, my body groaned as I finally moved it after hours of sitting still.

I cradled William in my arms and carried him to his room, Edward mean while stayed seated on the couch. I was surprised at the amount of maternal instinct I seemed to have, I'd never thought of myself as the motherly type but that all seemed to change when I meet William, I found myself caring for him as though he were my own. Little things like putting him to bed or getting him a drink when he asked made me realised how much I loved him, it also made me realise how Edward must love me. He must have also trusted me inexplicitly if he allowed me to take such an active role in caring for William so early on within our relationship, like he knew I'd be here forever so he wasn't scared about me leaving both him and William.

I placed William gently onto his bed, pulling off his shoes and clothes before placing him inside his quilt. I knelt at his bedside, gazing upon his sleeping form, he looked every bit like his father, he even had many of his traits, the only difference was the hair. I was pushing aside the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes when I heard the floorboards creek. I turned to see Edward leaning against the frame of William's door, the light from the hall making him look like a movie star.

"You have an amazing son." I commented, knowing that he must already know. He just nodded. "He looks just like you as well." Once again he just nodded, his silence confusing me slightly. "Well I'd better be going," I said as I lifted myself from my crouching position. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast" I said as I made my way towards him and the door.

"Stay?" he asked shyly. I was slightly taken back by his question but found myself nodding anyway. "I could stay on the couch if it made you more comfortable." He offered.

"No, I'd think I'd like sharing a bed with you." I answered, stepping towards him, I tip toed to place a kiss on his lips, a sweet and sincere one. I knew that if I went for a full blown kiss I'd never be able to sleep in the same bed as him without trying something.

I went to my apartment to get ready for bed, I opted for my least sexy pair of pyjamas as I didn't want to tempt fate, they were flannel with little blue teddy bears all over them. I grabbed my toothbrush from its holder in the bathroom. I made my way back to Edwards, finding him sitting on the couch, he also in his pyjamas. They were red checked flannel bottoms with a white wife beater. He looked up at me with a smile, a hint of nervousness in his features.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I saw her staring tenderly at William as she put him to I knew right then that I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay the night. In all truthfulness I hadn't been able to sleep properly since the night we fell asleep in each other's arm on the couch, after the faithful night she agreed to be my girlfriend.

I asked her to stay and to my surprise she said yes. As soon as she left I quickly went to my room, throwing all the dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, I pulled back the quilt on my bed. When I thought my room was in enough of a presentable state I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Sudden nerves engulfed me, I couldn't believe I was actually going to be sharing a bed with Bella.

I knew that it would be hard for me to keep my hands off of her, as every night I found myself dreaming of her and her body, dreams similar to the first one I had when she burnt herself. But I also knew I would be able to, I had managed to do it for this long I'm sure I'd be able t do it whilst she was asleep next to me.

_I hope I can at least_

I heard her make her way into the living room. I looked up to see her standing in her pyjamas, I had a sneaking suspicion the ones she had chosen were to reduce the chances of something happening, of which I was grateful. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed her toothbrush in her hand. I walked her into my room.

"So what side do you usually sleep on?" I asked pointing towards the bed. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you don't pick a side I'll pick one for you and you might not like that...." I teased, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"Ok, I like the left side." She smiled, a hint of playful annoyance on her face, she made her way over to her chosen side.

"Good, because I like the right side," I said moving to my side, plumping my pillows when I got there.

"Edward?" she asked as she sat on the bed, I looked up to her, urging her to continue. "Is it me or are we both acting incredibly nervous." She asked.

"I suppose we are aren't we." I said sitting down.

"Well its silly isn't it. I mean we're both grown adults, surely we can handle sleeping in the same bed as the people we love, without there being this awkwardness."

I lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets over me but still leaving room for her to get in, I held up the corner for her. She smiled as I did so, effectively telling her I was no longer awkward. Immediately she lay into me, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her even closer than she was.

"See, it's not hard is it." She said, innocently. Her words however caused me to break down in hysterics. When the double meaning of her words dawned on her she literally buried her head into my chest, I could feel the heat of her blush through my shirt.

"It's fine Bella, I knew what you meant." I explained after several minutes of my laughing. Finally she looked up to me, embarrassment written all over her face.

"I've brought the awkwardness back though haven't I" she asked. I simply shook my head.

"Not really no, now why don't we get some sleep." I suggested, moving down the bed, bringing Bella with me. I felt her nod her head in agreement on my chest.

I just lay in bed playing with her hair, brushing my hands through the small waves of her chestnut hair. After about 10 minutes of this I felt her breathing even out a little, she was fast asleep. I lay awake, thanking the gods for the gift I had asleep in my arms, never before had I felt so indescribably elated. I fell asleep not long after, tonight no dreams of Bella came to mind as I no longer needed to dream because she was here.

**Bella POV**

I awoke to a clap thunder, hearing the rain splash against the glass windowpane. Again other clap of thunder sounded, I tried to turn in bed, to get back to sleep, it was the that I dawned on me that I wasn't in my own bed nor was I alone. I felt Edward's firm chest beneath my hand, I knew that I'd have no problem returning to sleep, thunder or no thunder.

I was just about to close my eyes when I heard the doors hinges squeak open. I looked in the direction of the door but due to the darkness couldn't see anything. I leaned over, flicking on the light switch of Edwards bedside light, Edward didn't even flinch. Standing in the doorway with a teddy hanging from his hand was William, his face washed with anxiousness and upset.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked, hoping he wasn't put out by seeing me in his father's bed. He nodded. "Did the thunder scare you?" I asked, he shook his head. I expected he didn't want to seem scared at all.

Just then a blinding flash of lightning appeared, making the dime room even brighter. It was followed by a deafening crash of thunder, as soon as William heard it his little legs carried at the speed of light towards the bed. He jumped up, not seeming phased that he was too short for the bed. He crawled up into my lap, burying his head in my shoulder. I began rubbing my hand up and down his back in what I hope to be a soothing way, I knew exactly what it was like to be afraid of thunder and lightning.

"It's ok, it's only a bit of light and noise. It won't hurt you when you're indoors." I tried to explain, his head still not moving from its place on my shoulder.

As another round of thunder and lightning came I felt his hand grasp even tighter at my pyjama top.

"Shall I tell you what my mum would tell me whenever I was scared of thunder and lightning" I asked him softly. His head finally moved, his watery eyes looking to me as he nodded his head. "Well my mum would always say that the thunder was just the noise god made when he fell over," I giggled, William joining in, I was guessing that he was more afraid of the noise than the light. Understanding dawned on Williams face. "So what I would do is every time there was thunder I would try and picture a really big strong man falling over." I suggested.

"Like uncle Em" he asked, his mood brightened slightly.

"Just like uncle Em, so will you try that next time, just close your eyes and picture your uncle Emmett falling over." Even I couldn't help but laugh when I envisioned it myself. He nodded, telling me that he would try.

We both sat on the bed, waiting in anticipation for the next round of thunder and lightning. When I came I saw William scrunch his eyelids together in concentration. When it was over I saw a little smile on his lips.

"Did I work?" I asked, he nodded his head vigorously.

"He hurt his bum." He informed me, making me laugh.

We sat there for the next hour, each time thunder resounded through the apartment William would close his eyes, I noticed that his body flinched less at the sound. I never even noticed how tired I was until a massive yawn escaped Williams mouth, making me repeat the action. I went to take him back to his room but he refused, although my tactic had worked well it still hadn't washed away his fear entirely. I debated with myself as to whether or not I should allow him to sleep in the bed with me and Edward, I wasn't affected by it but I wasn't sure whether or not Edward allowed it.

Although I was pretty clued up on the workings of Edwards parenting style there were still a few areas of which I was unsure, such as this. Eventually I decided that as William was scared it wouldn't hurt, I would have to explain to Edward in the morning if he questioned it.

So that was it, I placed William in between me and Edward, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he made little snoring sounds as he slept.

I wasn't soon behind him as I felt my eyelids grow heavy with the promise of sleep.

**Edward POV**

I awoke to a sharp pain in my stomach, like someone had just kicked it. I opened my eyes groggily, that's when my suspicions were confirmed, I had been kicked in the stomach, luckily though it wasn't a full mans kick it was just my little mans kick. I lifted myself up onto my elbow, looking over Williams sleeping form to see Bella.

She had told me that she was an early riser unlike me, I was hoping that I'd be able to see her sleeping in the morning, alas today was not the day, her side of the bed was empty. I liked how that sounded, her side of the bed, I knew from the moment she had agreed to sleep in the same bed as me that that particular side of the bed would forever be hers and hers only, just like my heart.

I decided that I'd better pull myself from the comfort of the bed. I walked, slowly, tiredly into the living room, Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her nightwear.

"Good morning." She said chirpily.

"It always is when I see you first thing." I replied

"Starting with the charm early I see." She smirked, I still saw the look of flattery in her eyes.

"Well, I needed to do something to make me cheery, after all I was awoken to a kick in the gut." I joked, reaching into the cupboard for a cup.

"About that," she mumbled into her own cup. "There was thunder last night, he got scared. I'll know next time that he's not allowed to share your bed." She said quickly.

"It's fine." I insisted.

"But I thought." She went to say before I interrupted her.

"Honestly its fine, he usually climbs in when he's scared, so I knew it must have been something like thunder for him to be in our bed this morning. He only ever does it for things like that anyway." I explained, Bella seemed to notice that I had used the word 'our' to describe the bed as a small blush was on her cheeks.

**Two weeks later**

**Edward POV**

That's exactly what it became for the next two weeks, our bed. Every night Bella would stay at my apartment, her toothbrush now constantly resided next to mine in the bathroom that was adjoined to my room. We had yet to have a repeat performance of the storm, not that I would have known if we did.

Bella would only return to her apartment to shower and dress, other than that she was over at mine, she made dinner for us all every night, even if she had work in the evenings she would still sleep at mine, I would be the ever doting boyfriend and wait up for her, making sure to ask her about work and tell her that I loved her before either of us went to sleep.

It was becoming increasingly hard for the both of us to keep our hands under control, every once in a while a passionate kissing session would lead to some heavy petting and inappropriate grinding but other than that we had been incredibly reserved in our sexual behaviour. I did however, like predicted, become quite accustomed to my cold showers every morning, they had become a necessity, what with Bella wrapping herself around me every night in bed. I don't think she could not have noticed the state I would wake in every morning, she didn't seem abashed by it, in fact she seemed rather flattered and would make little flirty comments about it.

I made my way home from work, knowing that Bella wasn't working today so she would be at mine when I returned, I'd given her a key of her own a week ago. She seemed a bit nervous when I had handed it to her, I insisted that we were not living together, just that she was around so often she should have a key so she didn't need to knock making her seem like a quest rather than my girlfriend. That seemed to ease her apprehension quite considerably.

"Honey I'm home." I joked as I walked into the apartment.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, I feel like I'm living in the fifties" she smiled as she came up to me and kissed my lips. "So are you looking forward to the game tonight."

"Pardon?" I asked truly perplexed.

"You forgot didn't you." she laughed, I shook my head. "Oh so you didn't forget that you and William are going over to Jasper's to watch the Football game with him and Emmett whilst me, Rose and Alice have a girlie night in."

"Of course I didn't forget." I said in mock hurt. "I can't believe you'd think I'd forget, please like I could forget that the Washington Redskins were playing the New York Giants ."

"Good, because I'm really looking forward to tonight. I've already got William ready for you." she smiled, I could have sworn I saw a look of mischief on her face.

"What do you mean you've got him.....William." I called loudly.

William came strolling out of his room, dressed in a Giant's kit, my face went red in anger, Bella just laughed when she saw my face.

"What is he doing dressed in that?" I asked Bella

"Uncle Jasper gave it me." he said innocently. "I like it, go Giants" he screamed.

"What's a matter Edward, don't you like it?" Bella asked between deep breaths to control her laughter.

"No I don't," I walked over to William and crouched in front of him. "Why don't you go and take that off little man. Put on the Redskins kit."

"No" he said sharply.

"Please, little man" I asked pleadingly.

"I don't want to, I like Giant's" he said, his bottom lip trembling.

"What did you do" I asked Bella, terrified. Bella held both of her hands out in front of herself.

"Don't look at me, Jasper came around earlier with it, I wondered why he was talking so animatedly with William whilst I got caught up on some of my work."

"I thought Jasper was southern?"

"He is, well he was born in the south, but he moved to New York just as he was starting to like sport so started to support a New York team." She came to join me in front of William. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go do as daddy said. Besides I like the redskins a lot more as well" he immediately ran into his room. Thank you I mouthed, she just kissed my cheek before going back into the kitchen. "So I guess you're really passionate about the Redskins." She asked.

"Yep" I said as I pulled her to me.

I began to place kisses on her neck, I'd only been without the taste since this morning but was already having withdrawal symptoms. Her hands instinctively went to my hair, like it always did when I kissed her. My hands rested on the sides of her thighs, my lips eventually crashed with hers, I moved my hands so they rested on the beautiful curve of her arse. I squeezed it lightly as I lifted her so that she sat on the counter, her legs automatically separating to accommodate me. Her legs locked at her ankles around me, our bodies flush with each other's. She moved her lips in perfect time with mine, as though our bodies were made for each other's.

"Edward" she panted when her mouth left mine in order for air, my lips once again found their way to the sweet skin of her neck.

"The"

Kiss

"Redskins"

Kiss

"Aren't"

Kiss

"The"

Kiss

"Only"

Kiss

"Thing"

Kiss

"I'm"

Kiss

"Passionate"

Kiss

"About" I finally said.

"Go Redskins" screamed William, effectively breaking me and Bella apart, Bella went to move herself from the countertop but I held her still, not wanting her to leave but also needing her to stay so she hid a certain thing she created.

"Yay Redskins" Bella said as her hand pounded the air in enthusiasm. "Come on, we you need to get going shortly" she said, using her strength to push away from me.

**Bella POV**

I still hadn't recovered from mine and Edwards little ,but incredibly hot, encounter in the kitchen by the time I had gotten to Rose's. I knocked at the door with my free hand, the other contained a bag full with my pyjamas, a few music CDs and DVDs and of course two bottles of wine.

"Bella" screeched Alice, bouncing, when she answered to door already in her sleep wear.

"Hey Alice," I said walking in. "Where's Rose?"

"She is just saying goodbye to Emmett, he seemed to get a little bit sidetracked by her silk Pyjamas when he was about to leave" she said as she rolled her eyes. "And that was half an hour ago."

"Really," I laughed, remembering mine and Edward's goodbye kiss or kisses. "So I'm guessing that you made yourself scarce by getting ready for our sleep over."

"What?" she said bemused, I pointed to her floral pyjamas that were bright white with yellow daisies on them. "Oh no, I came over in these." She smiled.

"Really." I asked astounded. She simply nodded. "Weren't you embarrassed, wasn't Jazz."

"Nope, I never get embarrassed and Jasper is just used to my somewhat eccentric behaviour now" she shrugged, as she lead me to the kitchen. Rose and Emmett were in a similar position to the one me and Edward were in earlier, only theirs involved the dining table and not the kitchen counter.

Eventually Emmett released her, he said goodbye to us all with a kiss on the cheek, he went to kiss Rose on the lips but Alice pulled him away explaining that he could hold up our time any longer. When Emmett had left us we all when into the living room, the entire floor was covered with every soft thing you could imagine, quilts, sheets, pillows, beanbags and even a few teddy bears. I left to quickly change into my pyjamas, these ones were a tad more womanly and had little stars all over them.

When I returned to the living room Rose was already handing a glass of wine to me, Alice placing a DVD in the player. I knew then that the night would be great.

**Edward POV**

Jaspers face when his precious team lost was priceless, I wished I had Bella's camera with me. Emmett wasn't happy with him when I told him about the little stunt he'd played with William. When the game was over we talked about the love of our lives, each finding it incredibly amusing how when we were younger we'd never have imagined that one woman would become the centre of our universe, of course in my case joined first. Emmett of course disagreed, saying that even when he was younger he knew his life would revolve around Rosalie, but then again their meeting happened a long time ago.

At around 11 o'clock I took Williams snoring body back to the apartment, Emmett inviting himself along, saying that he had nowhere to go and since Jaspers place was only a one bedroom apartment while mine was a two bedroom that he needed to stay at mine. It was quite logical thinking on Emmett's part as he knew William could sleep in my bad so that he could have William's to himself.

I crawled into bed, sighing at the fact Bella wasn't laying next to me tonight, I had to try and substitute her absence with using her pillow to hug. It had her scent on it so I was able to get into a peaceful enough sleep.

**Bella POV**

I was sure that our laughter could be heard down the street, it wasn't surprising considering the amount of alcohol we had consumed between us. Although we always had a film playing in the background we had barely heard a single word of them because we'd been talking and joking all night. We'd argued about the importance of shopping in life, I lost to them, one thing that we agreed wholeheartedly on was that we had all become great friends, just like Alice said we would.

"So Alice" Rose hiccupped "what was your first date like with Jazzy?" she asked.

"Oh," she swooned, taking a pillow into her arms and squeezing it. "It was perfect, he took me to this little restaurant and we talked, then he took me to this boutique in one of those little backstreets, I knew then that he truly understood me." she smiled.

"It was so sweet Rose, when he said he'd fallen in love with her after that." I said, remembering that night clearly as it was also the night I first realised I'd fallen for Edward, it was hard to believe it was only 3 weeks ago.

"Yep, we went to mine that night and he showed me exactly how much he loved Me." she giggled. "Well should I say showed me AGAIN how much" she said giggling even more.

"Well Emmett took me to an Antique Fire truck exhibit in Seattle." She sighed but with happiness still flooding her eyes. I laughed a little. "Now if it was an antique car one it would have been better but it was still good. I remember he look on my mother's face when I told her where he'd taken me, I swear she almost fainted." She laughed.

"Did she not like Emmett or something?" I asked.

"That's an understatement" Alice informed me, venom in her usually sweet voice.

"Why?" confused as to why anybody would not like Emmett, sure he could be a bit intimidating with his size but he was just a big kid at heart.

"Well, my mother expected me to marry a rich man, who could keep me accustomed to the life her and my father had given me. She just though that because he wanted to be a fireman he was worthless, she didn't take into consideration that the Cullen's were probably one of the most influential families in Washington, she just imagined her daughter married to a man who came home covered in soot every night, like any other lower class person instead of someone who would show me off to all their friends like that Royce King she tried setting me up with as soon as I turned 16."

"Oh, he was the one Emmett punched but still then came home with a massive smile on his face." Alice informed me.

"Well that's because that was when we shared our first kiss, my mother literally did die then. Safe to say I don't get on terribly well with my mother. I didn't care what she thought, all I cared about was Emmett, not what he did, just him. I've never looked back once" she smiled proudly.

"What about yours Bella" Alice asked.

"We haven't had one" I said simply, shrugging my shoulders at their gasps.

"WHAT" Alice screamed.

"I said we haven't had one. I guess what with living next door to each other and things we just forgot about a date."

"Well that will never do" exclaimed Rosalie as she wobbly got onto her feet in search of her cell.

"What are you doing." I gasped. "don't call, you could wake William or Edward for that matter."

"Don't worry, I'm only going to message him, not call" she explained waving her phone in front of herself, causing Alice to enter a giggling fit. I relaxed slightly.

**Edward POV**

Beep

Beep

Beep

I rolled over to collect my cell, which I had brought into the room with me just in case something happened at the sleepover, amazed that I'd woken so easily, I guessed it was due to the fact I didn't have Bella safely beside me. My cell went off again, I made sure the noise hadn't disturbed William, which it didn't.

I opened my cell to see I had received a message from Rose. Panic spread through me when I saw that it was 3:14 in the morning. I quickly opened the message.

_Ask beella ouuuut ona date _

I relaxed when I deciphered the message she sent, I could tell by the text that the ladies had had a few to drink. I laid my head back onto my pillow after closing my cell.

A plan for tomorrow forming.

**A:N**** Well what did you think?**

**Just a few things I wanted to say, I put in the whole lightning bit to show just how attached William has become to Bella and vice versa. We will find out a bit more about how Emmett and Rose met later in the story, I already know how it's going to come about (enter drama, lol ). **

**Also just so you have something to look forward to, the next chapter will be their date just don't hold me to it as sometimes this story controls where it goes appose to me telling it. I also think that's when the lemon will be. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. On the brink of disaster

**A:N**** well here is the next chapter. As I said in the last chapter it does have lemony content so be warned. I just hope your expectations aren't that high, just keep in mind I've never written one before. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 11: On the brink of disaster **

**Bella POV**

The pain in my head was unbearable, like a sword was constantly being stabbed into it. I groaned as I rolled over and a beam of light from through the window hit my closed eyes, I rolled back over and pulled a pillow over my head, hoping it would ease my suffering.

"Wake up Bella." Alice chirped, her voice ringing in my head. I grunted in reply. "Wake up Rose."

"Go away you demon pixie" Rose said, her voice as full of pain as I'm sure mine would be.

"Hey, it's not my fault you two can't handle your wine." She laughed, I could hear her heeled feet move across the wooden floor, retreating back into the kitchen, every little noise seemed amplified. "Coffee is ready if you want any."

"Rose?" I asked, getting only a groan in recognition. "Do you feel as bad as I do?"

"Yes."

"Do you also want to kill Alice and her perkiness?" I said, a small giggle escaping my lips, which I decided was a bad thing.

"Yes, she is always like it. I guess we better get up or she'll try another way of getting us out of bed and I don't want to chance it." She said.

I lifted myself from the couch I had grabbed as my bed for the night, my body protesting greatly at the sudden movement. I slowly walked over towards the kitchen, smelling the coffee as soon as I walked in. I didn't even thank Alice before I brought the hot treacle like substance to my lips, feeling my senses awake immediately. I sighed in pleasure as I downed the last of my drink, not caring of the tingly sensation on my now burnt tongue, all I cared about was that the stabbing pain in my head had gone down a tiny bit.

"Bella, Edward called this morning, he said he'll be around just before he needs to go for work." She informed me from her seat on the countertop, her legs swinging freely.

"Ok," memories of the previous night being brought forward within my brain. "You don't think he's mad at us for texting him at such a ridiculous time last night do you?" I asked, wondering why I was so worried.

"Please Bella, this is Edward, one he wouldn't get mad at you," I smile found its way to my face at Rose's word. "Even if he did he'd forgive you and two, he sleeps like the dead, he probably didn't ever wake to it."

I relaxed slightly knowing that our drunken behaviour from the previous night hadn't disrupted Edward, I was also relieved at the fact that the possibility of him feeling guilt at not taking me on a date was lessened slightly.

I was still in my pyjamas when the door opened, a cheerful Emmett walking through, behind him was Edward looking every bit as debonair as usual, on his shoulder sat William, wrapped up warmly in a scarf, hat and gloves. Edward lifted him down, placing him on the floor, within seconds his little legs had carried him over to me. He smashed into my legs, jolting my entire body on impact, I reached out to bring him to me, lifting him to my hip. His cute face scrunched up in confusion and a little bit of hurt, I guessed it was at my less than enthusiastic greeting towards him.

"Don't worry little man, Bella just feels a bit poorly this morning," Edward reassured him, William looked towards me for confirmation, I nodded my head slowly in order to emphasise my agony. "Are you alright?" Edward whispered into my ear as he came up to me and wrapped a cold arm around my shoulder, the feel of his cold body pressed against mine relieved my body of some of its pain.

"I am now, so tell me doctor," I always gave him a flirtatious smile whenever I called him this. "Do you have any remedies to fix hangovers?" I asked, hope flooding my voice.

"Yes, but I don't think I should tell, after all you haven't even given me my morning kiss." He smirked, I quickly placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now, please." I pleaded, my free hand grasping the front of his jacket.

"Well that sure makes me feel loved," his said sarcastically, earning him a roll of the eyes from me. "The cure to any hang over is to not drink in the first place."

A thunderous laugh from Emmett ripped through my head, it was followed by a loud slap sound then a long painful whine. I lethargically pushed Edward off, I groaned at his behaviour but was unable to hide the small smile on my face.

"Well isn't your daddy just the most helpful person in the world?" I asked William, resting my heavy head on his, closing my eyes slightly.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Honestly though, just take a few painkillers. So do you forgive me know?" he asked, his face like a lost puppy just begging to be taken home.

He held out his arms, hoping for me to run into them. I just stood there, trying my hardest to not to smile, I just motioned with my index finger for him to come to me, which he did almost as quickly as I told him to.

"You're forgiven," I smiled as I moved my head from Williams to Edward's chest, breathing in both of their scents as I did so.

"Good, well I hate to leave you like this but I really should be getting to work." My shoulders slumped as I sighed. "I know, there's only one person I want to heal as well but I still need to work. I'll see you tonight when I finish."

He leant down and gave both me and William kisses before he left the house.

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to leave Bella as she was, even if her pain was self inflicted I still wanted to take it from her, care for her until she felt like herself again. I knew, however, that if I didn't go to work the surprise I had planned for later wouldn't seem as spectacular. I had already told Alice of some of my plan this morning on the phone, she insisted that she would busy Bella for the day, taking her shopping for something to wear.

I wanted to give Bella the world, anything her heart desired, I wanted to shower her in riches. But I decided that for our first date I should show her how well I knew her, knowing she would hate me spending money on her, she even hated it when I brought the ingredients for dinner. So I decided for simplicity, a nice picnic in Central Park, prepared by my very hands. I had read the paper this morning and found a studio that was doing a photography exhibit, we would then go home and curl up on the sofa and watch one of her favourite films.

As I walked through the double doors of the hospital I walked over the reception desk to check if I had any messages. The women from my first day sat there, her eyes still removing every article of my clothing every time I saw her.

"You seem happy this morning Dr Cullen." She smiled her fake brightened smile at me.

"Oh I am miss, I have a date tonight with the love of my life." I replied, picking up my messages and heading for the locker room, but not before I smirked as her smile faded.

***

On my lunch break I ran to the florist, ordering eleven blue roses to be delivered to Bella's apartment for 4 o'clock, that way she would have 2 hours to prepare. Not that she needed it but I assumed that Alice would insist upon it. I headed back to work, counting down the hours till I would arrive at Bella's. I had arranged it with Dr Marks so that I could leave for 3 o'clock, giving me enough time to prepare something edible.

I had everything planned.

**Bella POV**

I had no idea why Alice had insisted on taking me shopping, knowing full well that I still had a bit of a headache. My protests were futile against her, she dragged Rose, William and I around the shops, to my surprise Rose was also excited about the prospect of shopping even though she felt as bad as I did this morning.

We finally got back to my apartment at 3:45, I was in the process of making a drink for my guests when the door was knocked, I looked at both of the women sitting on my couch, neither looking inclined as to answering it for me. I put down the cup in my hand and walked towards the door.

Nobody was there, instead sat on the floor was a gorgeous bouquet of blue roses. I knelt down to pick them up, searching the corridor for the sender or delivery person, all I saw was the light on the elevator telling me somebody had just entered it. I stood up, my eyes trapped by the beauty of the flowers. I searched and found a small piece of card, upon was the elegant script of Edward.

_Bella, my love_

_I would be honoured if you_

_Would accompany me on a date tonight_

_Yours always_

_Edward_

I was stunned, I walked back into my apartment, receiving questions from both Alice and Rose as to why I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand.

"Edward asked me on a date." I smiled.

"I guess he did get the hint last night then" Rose said, a knowing look on her face.

"You guys knew about this didn't you?" I asked "That's why you took me shopping." They both nodded, giant smiles on their faces. "Well come on, could you get my things ready while I jump in the shower." I demanded excitedly.

Alice and Rose just looked towards each other baffled by new found enjoyment and giddiness at playing dress up. When they didn't move quickly enough to my liking I stomped my foot urging them to move.

***

I was ready, I was wearing a blue knee length dress, pinched at the waist, its silky material gathered around the waist, its plunging neckline showing off my pale skin. Alice had paired it with a pair of cut off black tights, I insisted that I would freeze otherwise. I had a small silver sequined clutch handbag with matching silver peep toed heels. I felt, for one of the first times in my live, sexy, like I was worthy to be seen standing in the arms of Edward.

My hair was left as it were with a messy curls were cascading down my back. My makeup was minimal, Alice boosting my confidence when she insisted that I didn't need it, she applied a little lip gloss, she focused mainly on my eyes, giving them a smoky effect look.

As soon as Alice, Rose and William had left I suddenly felt nervous, completely mystified as to why. It wasn't as if this was my first time meeting Edward, no, he'd seen me in my granny like pyjamas first thing in the morning, I'd been staying with him for effectively two weeks.

Why was I so nervous.

I had a rough idea that Edward would be collecting me after he finished work, I knew he'd be finished by 6 o'clock. Other than that I didn't have the foggiest as to what our date would involve, whether we were going to a fancy restaurant or whether we were going to the movies. I was clueless.

I still had 30 minutes to wait before Edward finished work, I tried to keep myself preoccupied so no to look at the clock every 5 seconds. I put away the clothes I had brought earlier into my wardrobe, I checked that I had everything in needed in my clutch, keys, lip gloss, comb and phone. When I had done all I could think of I realised it had only taken me 10 of the 30 minutes. I sighed and gently sat on the couch, careful not to wrinkle my dress. I wrung me hands together with nerves.

I don't even recall feeling this nervous when I had my first actual date in high school, or on the day of my prom or even when I moved to the big apple. I was thankful that Edward was a doctor because I was sure that at least once tonight my heart would stop beating. When I thought my hands couldn't endure any more of their own inflicted pain my cell beeped.

I pondered as to whether or not I had changed the tone because it seemed like a duller yet higher frequency message tone, I pulled my cell from my clutch, placing it in my hand. It was lifeless. Confused I walked around my apartment trying to find the now irritating sound, suddenly realisation hit me, it was the sound of a fire alarm and it was coming from Edward's apartment.

I nearly broke my ankle as I raced to my door, throwing it open. I pulled the key Edward had given me from my clutch.

As soon as I entered the apartment I was greeted by the smell of burning, the small amount of smoke in the air stinging my eyes. I walked towards where I believed the source of the smoke to be.

That's when I saw Edward fanning furiously with a towel at the oven, his face covered in smudges, his hair in disarray even more so than usual.

"Edward?"

He stopped his actions and looked at me, his eyes seemed undeterred by the smoke as he looked at me, gazing from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head.

"Wow" he stated dumbly, causing me to blush and forget momentarily about the situation. Then he coughed.

"Edward, what on earth happened here?" I asked as I reached to turn off the fire alarm.

"I was trying to prepare our dinner." He said sadly, he looked so disheartened by his own cooking skills.

"What are we having, barbeque?" I joked as I looked into the oven, in it was an extremely charred looking chicken breast, or at least what I thought was a chicken breast.

Edward slammed a baking tray onto the countertop, I jumped slightly at his outburst.

"I had everything planned, I had all of the basket packed, dessert and our starter. The wine, glasses and even the plates. Then I forgot about the stupid duck so I figured if I just made to oven hotter it would cook quicker, I just forget that that is also when things burn." I was sure he was about to cry as he slumped dejectedly onto a dining table chair.

I immediately wanted to comfort him, I placed myself on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as my head rested on his.

"I'm guessing then that we were going on a picnic," he just nodded "Well, no picnic is complete without sandwiches. So......... maybe we should make some of those in place of the chicken." I said.

"Duck"

"Pardon?"

"It was duck." He stated, pointing towards the oven, I just smiled, trying hard to contain my laugh. "So you still want to go for our picnic then?" he asked hopefully, just the look on his face would have made me want to do anything he asked. I nodded, lifting myself from his lap and moving toward the kitchen, I reached for the cupboard. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice rather stern.

"I was just getting.."

"No you were just about to go back to your apartment and get your things together and wait for me whilst I finished the dinner." He said, forcefully, making my knees go weak at this new more intimidating side of Edward.

I just nodded and walked out of his apartment and back into my own.

30 minutes later there was a knock at the door, there standing at my door was Edward in a dark grey suit trousers and a shirt, hair tamed, face clean. In his left arm was a large wicker picnic basket with a checked blanket resting over it. In his right hand was a single blue rose, bringing my total number of roses to twelve.

"Hello my beautiful Bella, are you ready for out date?" he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek and handed me my rose.

"Yes." I said, closing my door behind me.

We walked in Central park in silence, both just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's company, Edward free arm never once leaving its place on my shoulder. When we got to the spot Edward picked out he placed the blanket on the grass, he pulled out several large church candles. He helped lower me to a sitting position, I undid the front of my jacket but kept it over my shoulders, before he went about getting our dinner.

He'd prepared a prawn cocktail, saying how he knew of my love of fish. Our main course was of course PB and J sandwiches, I saw the look on his face become gloomy at the course, I insisted that it was fine, that I had actually become quite fond of them, he didn't believe me but smiled anyway. Dessert was strawberries and cream. All through dinner we made conversation, neither needed to try hard unlike a usual first date. We joked about how funny it was to be going on a date so late on in a relationship.

"But it's good as well," he explained as he took a sip of his wine. "Because this way I could do something I knew you would enjoy and not have guess what I thought you would like. It's more personal that way."

"I guess so." I nodded in agreement. "But despite the fact I've been dating you for a few weeks now I still had first date nerves, actually quite severe nerves." I admitted.

"You had nerves," he exclaimed. "Try cooking a three course meal for the women you love knowing full well that you can't cook and the fact that she can." He chuckled, causing me to giggle.

"Well I can honestly say that it was one of the most delicious meals of my life," I smiled, leaning over to place a kiss on his cool lips.

"You're skin is freezing" he said as his palm resting on my cheek. "Come, let's get you the second part of our date." He said, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Second?" I said stunned as he pulled me to my feet. "There's more."

"Yes, but it's a surprise." He said, kneeling down to pack everything away. "Do you want to finish this?" he asked handing my glass of wine to me.

I reached forward to collect it. As I brought to glass to my lips my legs wobbled slightly, to any coordinated person this would have been fine but for me it was a disaster. I tried to rectify my slip only to get my heel caught on the blanket. Edward arms were out to balance me but it was too late, I was already on the floor, the contents of my glass over the front of my dress. I tried to wipe it off with the napkins Edward had packed but it was no use, my dress was ruined.

Edward asked if wanted to go and get changed before the second part of our date, I refrained as I could hide the mess under my jacket. We set off for the next part of what was turning out to be an eventful night.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, usually I hated surprises but I trusted Edward not to make it ghastly for me.

"It's a secret." He said as he kissed my hair, causing me to snuggle deeper into his chest.

"Spoil sport" I mumbled.

All of sudden I felt a searing pain rip through me ankle, making me lose my balance for the second time this evening. Luckily Edward's superhuman reflexes saved my face a date with the street. Tears started forming in my eyes at the pain. Edward's arms swung under my legs so that he was carrying me bridal style, at that very instant I felt my pain lessen, I took deep steadying breaths to hold back the tears.

"Are you alright" Edward asked, concern dripping from his voice as his eyes stared into mine.

"It's better now. I don't even know what happened." I said, surprised the pain was almost entirely gone now.

"I think you got your heel caught it the grate of the sidewalk, your ankle should be fine but your shoes..."

I looked down at my new shoes, the heel was literally being held on by a thread. I gasped at the sight, feeling just like Alice for a moment.

"Look at my shoe's" I whined, he just chuckled, I was flabbergasted at his reaction. "Aren't you the least bit concerned." I asked.

"Yes, but not about the shoes, about you." He said calmly. I blushed slightly when I realised how childish I had been. "So I see I need to keep you away from Alice for a little while." He joked.

"I think you do." I agreed. "So what do we do now, I can hardly walk around like this now can I?" I said pointing to my shoe.

"How about we skip the rest of the date and do it another night." He suggested, I nodded my head and sighed as he walked us to our apartments.

I was astounded at Edward's strength, he had carried me in his arms for 15 minutes at didn't even seem the less bit tired by it, although I hated feeling this helpless I couldn't help but like the fact that I was being carried in his strong powerful arms. I constantly asked him if I was hurting his arms, he'd just shake his head. If I didn't think his arms would eventually drop off I would have quite easily stayed in them forever.

Unfortunately though he lowered me down to my feet when we reached his apartment door, I loved the fact that he didn't even feel the need to ask me where I was sleeping, I loved the fact that I didn't want to sleep anywhere else.

His stopped as he was about to turn the key in the lock.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, his head slumping forward to rest on the door.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"It was a terrible date, first the duck burning, then the wine and then your shoe. I'm sorry, you deserve so much better." He said, causing my heart to ache.

"I loved our date." He scoffed at my answer. "Hey, if I said I loved it I meant that I loved it." I said, walking around to stand beside him, I brought his chin into my hand pulling his face to look at mine. "It was perfect." I said, hoping my face portrayed my sincerity.

"But so much went wrong." He stated.

"But so much went right as well," his eyebrow raised at my statement. "Like the fact we had three perfectly delectable courses, that when I was hurt you were the perfect gentleman and carried me in your arms. So all in all it was the best date I have ever been on."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly it was, besides I really couldn't walk in those heels." I giggled, a small laugh escaped his lips. "I can think of only one thing that went disastrously bad." I mused

"It was the sandwiches wasn't it," I shook my head. "The wine," I shook my head again. "Then what was it?"

"The fact that I haven't got my kiss at the end of it." I smiled slyly.

Within seconds his lips crashed to mine, our cold lips soon warming to their slow and sensual movements, I moaned as Edward sucked on my bottom lip. His entire body turned to make itself flush with mine. To soon his lips were off of mine.

"Isn't this the part where I invite you in for coffee?" he joked as his forehead rested against mine.

As soon as I closed the door behind us I pulled him into my arms. His head dipped so his lips could reconnect with mine. I felt as his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission, of their own accord my lips parted. Slowly at first they moved together, Edward's hand went to the buttons of my jacket as I leant back against the wood of the door, in no time at all he had undone my jacket, pushing it gently off my shoulders, all the while our lips moved in perfect sync with each others.

I took in a large breath as his lips moved from my lips to the skin of my jaw downwards towards my neck, leaving a scorching trail of heat as he did. My lips felt neglected, I reached for his hair, entwining it in my fingers as I brought his face to mine. In desperation I crashed my lips with his, I felt him groan at my urgency. This kiss became one of pure passion and heat, tongues battling, both needing more. I pushed myself into him, his hands finding their way to my hips.

"I need you." I panted as we broke apart. He didn't reply, he just pushed himself into me, my back now completely against the door.

His hand travelled down to brush against the tight covered skin on my thigh, finding its way under my dress to grab my arse, my whole body reacting in ways I never thought possible. His grip became almost painful as he squeezed me, lifting me from the floor, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kisses wanton. I rolled my hips against his, in need of contact, we both moaned at this new feeling. Passion filled my body, I yearned for him, all of him. Every nerve in my body felt like fire.

I felt the pressure on my back leave as he carried me towards our bed. He eased me down, his body hovering over mine as I released my legs from around him.

Then he pulled himself away from me. Stunned I shot up and sat on the edge of the bed, I looked at his swollen lips, the way his chest moved as he took in deep breaths.

"What?" I asked, amazed that I still didn't have my breath back.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face full off seriousness.

"The most sure I've been in my life." I said genuinely.

Slowly he walked towards me, he slowly lowered his head to mine, lips automatically meeting. Our kisses no longer wanton, no longer filled completely with passion instead our passion was fused with love. He was now on his knees before me, my legs parting to allow him to be closer to me. His hands found their way to my legs, his hand barely grazing my skin as they moved to the clasp of my shoes. My breathing irregular at the painful pace he moved. He undid me shoe, repeating the entire process with the other.

Now both his hands made their way up my legs, my skin became ablaze as he brushed his finger tips across it. When they reached my hips he moved us both so that we were in the middle of the bed. His strong form hovering over my own, only then did I realise how many clothes he had one, my gaze fell from his face to his jacket, as if sensing my displeasure at his attire he began to work to buttons of his coat, throwing it behind when done.

He moved his body lower, keeping his weight supported on his arms, through the thin material of his shirt I could see his muscles flex.

With each kiss he gave me I felt my skin become free of my clothing until I lay in front of him with only my bra and knickers on. I needed feel his skin against me own, needed him to feel the heat he had created in me. My hands reached for the buttons of his shirt as I moved my lips to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder, I heard his breath hitch as I did so. My fingers failed me, me nerves getting the better of me, Edward took over. He knelt in front of me, his eyes never leaving me as he unbuttoned his shirt. I stopped breathing at the sight of him.

Every muscle seemed as though it was sculpted by the gods, perfectly defined yet not bulging. His entire torso smooth apart from the trail of hair from his naval that disappeared, between the v shaped muscles on his hips, to under his trousers. I heard him chuckle, immediately making me look at him, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked, the only reply he got was when I brought myself to my knees in front of him.

I kissed his lips, his neck, his shoulders, the centre of his chest, his stomach. I felt each muscle clench as I kissed it. My hands reached for the button of his trousers, this time they did their task, I lowered his trousers my hands skimming his legs as I pushed them down. Edward kicked them off before lowering his lips to mine, we eased ourselves back down to lie on the bed.

His body was pressed against mine, my legs either side of him yet I still needed more. I lifted my hips, my core pushing into his obvious desire for me. We both groaned at the contact.

"Bella." He groaned, his voice hoarse. The noise only caused me to do it again.

I was so lost in the feeling of our hips moving together that I didn't even notice he had removed my bra, leaving my entire chest exposed to him. I would have begun to self conscious if it weren't for him taking one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hard peak. I moaned in pleasure, arching into his face. His attention moved to my other breast that lay neglected, he brought it between his teeth, rolling it. Eliciting loud moans of satisfaction from me.

"Edward.....please." I begged, needing him in me this very second.

His mouth left my chest as he kissed his way lower. My skin covered in Goosebumps as the cold air hit where he kissed. His lips traced the edge of my knickers before his thumb brushed my pelvis and pulled my last article of clothing from my. Edward tantalisingly lowered them down my legs, the coolness of the air on my centre relieved some of the heat Edward had caused.

Once I lay totally bare in front of him I felt my skin tingle under his gaze, his eyes darkening. Without saying a word his removed his boxers, his face relaxed somewhat at his new found freedom.

He lowered himself to me, positioning himself at my entrance.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Edward."I replied.

I tried to show my love for him in a kiss, a kiss I hoped told him the extent of my love for him, a kiss I hoped gave my soul to him. Pleasure pulsed through me as he entered me, stretching me to the limits. My back automatically arched at the intrusion, my insides suddenly exploding with joy. He stayed still, allowing me to adjust to his size.

I bucked my hips, urging him to move. In no time at all our bodies were moving in perfect timing. Our skin quickly becoming damp with perspiration. My every nerve ending reacting to Edward. I gazed as he muscles moved above my, rippling.

I felt white hot heat pass through my entire body as my climax reached its peak, heavenly bliss invading my body. My walls clamping around Edward, I heard him grunt as he pushed harder into me. Within a few thrusts I felt his orgasm hit, his body shuddered as mine did.

We lay there for a few seconds, still connected as one, until our bodies relaxed. Edward rolled off of me onto his back, automatically pulling me against his chest. Our hearts beat in time, both our pulses raced, lungs gasping for breath.

"Wow" was all I could say as I placed chaste kisses against his chest, tasting his salty sweat on my lips.

"amazing." He replied, panting.

My eyelids suddenly became heavy, sleep taking over my body from pure exhaustion.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Me too." Was all I could reply. I felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"I know." He said kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep that night feeling the most content I ever had. In the arms of my Edward, my love.

**A:N**** well there you have it the M rated stuff. I'm not that happy with it, so tell me if you like. If you do I could probably insert so more in later chapter, if not I can leave it out. **

**just so you know i've got links to what bella is wearing on my profile**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Thanksgiving

**A:N ****thank you for the response to my last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Drum roll please......**

**Well this chapter contains information on William's mother. We'll be getting a tiny bit more as the story goes on but this is the main bit. **

**WARNING : this chapter contains the subject of abortion so sorry if it offends you. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 12: Thanksgiving**

**Edward POV**

I felt the bed shift next to me, informing me that my beautiful Bella was about leave my side, in my sleepy state I tightened my arms around her. Her smooth bare skin beneath my hands felt like heaven, I pulled her tight against my chest, placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Don't go, back...sleep." I mumbled incoherently.

"You go back to sleep, I'm wide awake now." She informed me as she turned in my arms, her lips finding my own, I mumbled as she pulled away. "Ssshhh, go back to sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too" she said before kissing me one last time.

I didn't want to stop but her kisses brought a calming effect that didn't help fight off my tiredness. I reluctantly let her go. As soon as she left the bed I rolled on to what had become her side, breathing in her smell, a scent that was now mixed with the musky aroma of sex, before sleep took me over once more.

***

I winched at the pain the shot through my arms when I awoke, effectively waking me completely. I looked around the room, smiling at the evidence of last festivities lying neglected on the floor. I walked to my chest of drawers, retrieving a pair of pyjama bottoms, I pulled them up before heading for the living area.

My eyes were greeted with the sexiest sight known to all men. Bella was standing at the kitchen counter wearing one of my shirts. Her smooth thighs on display before me, the curve of her backside just visible before becoming hidden by the too large shirt. A growl escaped from deep in my throat alerting Bella to my presence. She turned around to face my, leaning back with both hands resting on the countertop. Her face had a cheeky smile on it, which I was sure was brought about by the growl I just made.

Within second my feet had found their way across to her, lips searching hers. This kiss was different to the ones we usually shared in the morning, usually they were innocent with nothing but pure love, this was one of lust.

"Where is your entire wardrobe?" I asked as I feathered kisses across her jaw, my hands roaming the expanse of skin left exposed for me.

"Why?" she asked, I could tell her attention rested on what my lips were doing.

"Because I'm burning it all so you can only wear my clothes from now on." I smiled into her neck, biting it occasionally earning me whimpers from her.

"You can't do that." she said playfully, pushing me off of her. "Weren't we just saying yesterday how I needed to spend less time with Alice, the same Alice who would have a field day taking me shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Or should I say field WEEK. Which would mean we couldn't spend as much together." She pouted as she explained.

"And I definitely wouldn't want that." I smiled, my hands now resting on her hips.

"Me either." She said before leaning up to kiss me again.

"But can we at least throw away all of your sleeping attire?" I asked between kisses.

"I think that could be arranged." She replied cheekily, her hands reaching around my neck, pulling me to her.

Our kisses became heated once more, my hands reached around the back of her thighs caressing them as the travelled higher, higher with the purpose of lifting Bella onto the counterpart. My mind was coming up with all sorts of sordid fantasies as to where we could make love.

"Duck under the doorframe Will." Emmett's loud voice brought us both quickly back to reality.

Bella let out a small embarrassed yelp before spinning me around, her face hiding in the space between my shoulders, hands in a vice like grip on my skin. I was sure there would be a mark there later, if not from her nails from her burning skin.

"EMMETT" I shouted, he just let out his booming laugh.

"Daddy, Bella." William called out, hand reaching for me, I lifted him from Emmett shoulders, Bella not allowing me to move an inch.

"Hello to you to little brother, nice pins by the way Bella." He joked before slumping down on the sofa. I heard Bella let out another embarrassed squeak.

"Emmett do you mind?" I asked rhetorically.

"No but if Bella does then I suppose I could close my eyes." He smiled, holding his hands over his eyes. Bella darted out from behind me, slamming the bedroom door behind her when she reached it.

"Nice little woman you have there bro." He said as he joined me in the kitchen.

"I know, the greatest." I smiled, temporarily forgetting that he had just barged in. "So, what's a matter Emmett, never heard of knocking?" I asked, placing William on the ground.

"Well how was I to know you'd be up." He chuckled at the double meaning of his own words, I groaned at his accuracy.

"So what does bring you here so early?" I asked.

"Well....welcome back Bella."

"Emmett." She said politely before bending down to kiss the top of Williams head. "Good morning sweetie."

"Well as I was saying I'm here so early because Rose needed to get to work and I need to get to the station early for a tour," his nose went into the air. "Speaking of smoke, are you burning something" he said, giving a large sniff of the air.

"Well last night Edward." Bella went to say before I cut her off.

"I burnt my toast, that's all." I said quickly, Bella raised her eyebrow at me. I didn't want to explain to her why I made the excuse, partly because she would also need to sit through the hour long lecture Emmett would give on fire safety, which me and William already got once every year.

"Ok, then. Well before I go Rose wanted to make sure Bella was coming to thanksgiving." Bella nodded. "I told her so, I mean, where else would you go."

Bella's face fell at the implication of his words, she seemed hurt that he assumed she had no other friends, hurt at the fact she couldn't be with her father. I pulled her into my arms, hoping to ease the pain before it actually had enough time to fester. I wanted to kill Emmett, wanted comfort her. He seemed to understand the undercurrent of his words.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like at." He said quickly.

"It's fine." She said sadly.

"No it's not all I meant was that you're like family now so where else would you be. We wouldn't WANT you anywhere else, Shit, I'm sorry."

"Honestly Emmett its fine." She said, less sad now.

"I'm sorry but like I said you're practically family now so you need to spend it with us."

Bella unwrapped herself from my arms and walked over to him. She tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek, he however decided that that was not enough and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, lifting her feet high off of the ground.

"Emmett, need air." She joked as her face started to change colour.

"Sorry," he chuckled whilst letting her down, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Well now that I've officially ruined your morning, what with" his eyes passed between me and Bella, Bella glared at him. "And then saying you had no friends. Oh and cutting off your oxygen supply I'd best be getting to work."

"Bye uncle Em" William chimed as he pulled on the bottom of Emmett's jacket.

"By Will..Sorry William" he corrected when I glared at him. "Bye Bella, Edward."

"Bye" I said as we all walked him to the door.

"Bye Emmett." Bella smiled. "Tell Rose if she needs any help with Thanksgiving dinner she can just call me."

"Bye you guys, have a good day." He waved, walking towards the elevator.

**Bella POV**

When I had told Emmett to tell Rose I would help her with thanksgiving dinner just over a week ago I didn't expect to be getting out of my bed at 5:30 in the morning in order to do so. She was adamant right up until yesterday evening that she would be able to do it, it wasn't until she had all the recipes in front of her that she realised how colossal the meal would be. She called me last light, her voice panic ridden, asking me to go over in the morning.

She explained that usually they went to Washington for Thanksgiving every year and she would help Esme but this year as the majority of people were in New York and the hospital that Carlisle worked at had arranged some sort of banquet, she had offered to make it all but really had no experience at cooking for so many. So I said I would help, as soon as I did she broke into a long rant about what needed to be done, saying that she needed me at hers for 6:30 in the morning at the latest.

My skin froze when it hit the cold air outside the warmth of both Edward's arm and quilt. I didn't want to wake him, he always looked so peaceful when he slept, but I knew he'd be angry at me if I didn't. When I told him about my plans to leave so early in the morning he was adamant that he and William would come at the same time. I grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking them quite roughly to get his attention, instead all I got was a mumble before he rolled onto his other side. With that approach not working I decided to try another way. I pulled back the sheets from his chest, kissing it, my kisses moving up to his neck them face.

"Told you that was a great way to wake me up." He smiled into my kisses.

"We need to get going." I informed him, unable to stop the giggle escaping me.

"I don't want to." He pouted, his face handsome despite his tiredness.

I didn't stay in bed to hear his displeasure at waking so early for I knew if I did he would probably convince me to stay in bed all day, heaven knows I would have if he'd asked, but I had promised Rose so therefore needed to go.

I walked over to the clothes I had brought around from my apartment the night before, placing Edward's clothes next to him on the bed.

"We have half an hour." I said to him as I left the room, hearing only a loud groan telling me he was now fully awake.

***

We had managed to get to Rose and Emmett's on time, thanks to the help of a New York taxi. We walked up the snow covered stairs leading to the front door. As soon as I knocked Rose opened almost immediately, practically jumping into my arms.

"Oh Bella, thank you, I thought maybe you wouldn't come. Good morning Edward." She said as she extracted herself from my still startled body.

We followed her in, Edward had a sleeping William in his arms, William was indifferent to our attempts of waking him so he was still in his pyjamas with a small quilt wrapped around him to shield him from the weather.

"I'll just go put him in the spare room," Edward said, kissing the top of my head, before walking up the stairs.

"So Bella, I've got a schedule of what needs cooking and when, thanks once again." She said leading me to the kitchen.

The countertops where full to the brim of cooking utensils, pots, pans and food. It was a large kitchen.

"It's fine Rose I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to help. But firstly you need to calm down, everything is going to go fine. Secondly, where is the turkey." I smiled, I seemed to have calmed some of her anxiousness.

I set about cooking the pumpkin pie for dessert, Rose was preparing the veg. We'd been doing preparation for two hours before I realised I hadn't seen Edward since he went to put William to bed. I guessed that as soon as he sat on the bed with William he fell straight back to sleep.

When we'd gotten pretty much everything ready I threw my arm over Rose's shoulder.

"Told you it would be fine, all we need to do now is cook it all, it's the prep that takes the longest. The turkey is in the pie is almost done" She nodded in agreement.

"So are we going to wake our beloved partners." She asked, looking down at her watch. " I think Alice said her and Jasper would be her at 10 o'clock so they'd need to wake up soon anyway."

I followed her up the stairs, she pointed out the direction of the spare room to me. I walked in and sure enough, half lying half sitting on the bed was Edward sleeping. He head was thrown back causing his mouth to be open slightly. William was asleep at his side.

"Wake up you two." I said, louder than necessary. Edward startled at the sudden noise.

"What...sorry." he said, looking around the room in shock and grogginess. "I was just putting William down and must have closed my eyes."

"I guessed as much 3 hours ago when you didn't come back down." I chuckled as I took a seat on his lap. " William, you need to get up now, we're at Auntie Roses and Uncle Emmett's."

"Food." He yawned.

"Not quite yet little man." Edward chuckled. "Come on let's get you dressed." he said lifting me from his lap and collecting William in his arms.

"I'll see you two men downstairs." Said after placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

I walked down the stairs just as there was a knock at the door, I looked for Rose but she must have still been upstairs, so I answered the door. There stood Alice and Jasper, both looking extremely wide awake, not that I expected anything different from Alice.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bella." Alice said as she jumped to give me a hug. "Oh I just love Thanksgiving." She said before she walked off into the living room.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bells." Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. I squeezed his body. It amazed me that despite us now both having a relationship with the love of our lives we were still the best of friends, we still managed to find time to ourselves to hang out. A thing that was helped greatly by the fact that our partners were brother and sister.

"Same to you Jazz, so looking forward to having a nice big family dinner." I asked knowing that it hadn't been an occurrence for Jasper in quite a few years. I also knew that Jasper could be quite withdrawn.

"Yep, I'm with the love of my live, my best friend and some pretty great people. I think it's going to be great, now where's the television, I'm sure there's some sport on." He said releasing me and following Alice into the living room.

I watched as he walked away, I jumped suddenly when I felt to strong arms wrap around me waist.

"I love you." Came the smooth velvety voice of Edward. I turned in his arms.

"I love you to." I said before capturing his lips in a kiss.

***

We spent the rest of the day either watching the television or talking, all of the men were engrossed in the football that was on whilst us girls talked. If we weren't in the living room me and Rose were in and out of the kitchen cooking the meal. We also decided to take a walk and go and see the Thanksgiving parade. Edward and William acted like it was Christmas because they'd never seen it before.

Finally dinner was ready we had enough for a feast, everything from the turkey to pumpkin bread, stuffing, four different types of potato, gravy.

"This smells and looks great you two." Complimented Emmett as he took his place at the head of the table, Rose and I just smiled at our accomplishment.

We all ate what felt like our own body weight in food, we truly had outdone ourselves. When our waistbands relaxed a little we all stood around the table. Rose and I received a round of applause in thanks for the food, I blushed, Rose lavished the attention.

"We just need to get mum and dad on the phone before we say what we're thankful for." Alice said as she pulled her cell from her purse and dialled the number. "What are you thankful for. Wait I need to put you on loud speaker."

The entire dining room broke out with hello's, happy thanksgiving's and miss you's.

"So, mum and dad you go first then Alice and jasper, blah blah blah until me and Rose." Emmett instructed.

"Hey are you calling Bella, William and I blah blah blah." Emmett joked.

"_Boys." _Warned Esme.

"Sorry mum." Both boys said at the same time, everybody else at the table just laughed at their childlike behaviour.

"_Well I am thankful for my family, every single member of it, from my darling wife to my children's partners."_ Carlisle said, it may have been the connection of the call but I swore his voice sounded choked.

"_I'm thankful for the same, but also for the happiness of my children, which seems to have increased dramatically over the past month or so."_ Esme said knowingly.

"Well I'm thankful for," Alice said. "And I can't believe I'm going to say this, so I'm just going to say it quickly. I'm thankfulforthetruckthatdrovepastandstrayedmudallovermynewwhiteArmanisuit," she let out a long sigh, only audible after Rose's gasp. "For those that don't know that was when Jasper ran up to me and asked if I was ok. I mean stupid question, of course I wasn't, it was Armani."

"Alice babe." Said Jasper, trying to get her out of the rant she was about to start.

"Oh, sorry, so yeah, I'm thankful to meeting Jasper." She smiled, before leaning into Jaspers side.

"Well I am also thankful for the careless driver of that truck." He said, I could tell he did it to soften Alice, not that he needed to of course.

"I'm thankful for this beautiful woman at my side." Edward said, eyes searching mine as he entwined our hands. "My life has been nothing but pure bliss since she walked into my life. I'm also thankful for an amazing son. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm thankful for my luck."

His words were so simple yet so genuine, they made my heart melt. I knew if I didn't start talking soon I would start to cry out of happiness.

It was my turn. I didn't know where to begin, I was thankful for so much.

"Well, there's so much but I guess I'm most thankful for Edward and William." I stated simply, I would be here all day if I began to express my thanks to everything about them, there was so much.

Never before in my life had I felt so loved, adored and wanted. Never before had my heart been stolen like it had been by these two people. Every day I was thankful to and for them.

Once again Esme let out a little sob from the other end of the phone, which she had done since Alice had said what she was thankful for.

"You're turn little man." Edward told William.

"What do I do?" he asked innocently.

"Well what you do is think of something that has made you really happy and then say thanks for it." Edward explained. "Understand?" he asked, William nodded.

"I'm thankful for my new crayons Grandma brought. My fire truck from Uncle Em, my..."

"No little man, just one big thing. One thing that has made you the most happy." Chuckled Edward, William nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm thankful that I have a mummy." He said simply before sitting down.

The entire room and phone went silent. My heart seemed to be the only thing making a sound, all eyes went towards William who was oblivious to the enormity of his own words. I felt like I would explode from the amount of emotions my body was experiencing. Happiness, William thought of me as his family, his mother. Shock, I'd known him for less than two months and already I was thought of as a mum. Nervousness and doubt, I didn't know if I could be the mother he deserved, I was only 23, I didn't know what to do, would I be good enough. Then realisation, the realisation that I wanted to be his mother, in every way. From taking him to his first day of school, to tucking him in at night, to watching him go off to college. I wished with my whole heart that I was his mother.

I was only brought out of my shocked state by the sweet voice of William who seemed to have noticed the tension in the air.

"Did I do it wrong again?" he asked, his eyes watery, his lip quivering.

Every pair of eyes seemed to move to me.

"No sweetie" I smiled down at him, my own eyes full of tears of joy. My answer seemed to make him happy, in turn making me happy.

The mood seemed to lighten at my words, Emmett cleared his throat to get the festivities back on track, of which I was grateful. I brought my hand to my eyes, wiping away the tears that had yet to fall.

"Well, although that seems like a big thing for me to top, I think I can do it." He said. "Well really it's more of a joint one between me and Rose." He seemed nervous.

"Well, as this one," Rose playfully elbowed Emmett, causing us all to laugh when he pretended to be hurt. "Put it, we will be sharing our thanks this year."

Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist, he returned the hug.

"We're thankful that this time next year there will be a little Rose or Emmett running about." She smiled, never looking away from Emmett.

The look of both of their faces was unadulterated love for each other and their unborn child.

Everybody burst out in applause and shrieks of happiness, no one more so than the ones that were coming from the other end of the phone. The earlier drama of Williams thanks lay forgotten as we celebrated the news of the baby.

**Edward POV**

It was late evening before we left Rose and Emmett's house. This thanksgiving had definitely been one of my most memorable. My heart literally stopped beating when William said what he was thankful for, I just assumed he didn't have a real grasp on the subject of parents. I was obliviously mistaken and naive at the intelligence and insightfulness of my son.

Before I'd met Bella I had always tried to be the best I could for William, being both his father and mother, his friend and also his teacher. I had always thought I'd done a good job, of course I knew I couldn't be as good as the real thing but I thought I was close. It wasn't until Bella entered our lives that I realised how wrong I had been, William needed a mother, a kind hearted women who loved him as much as I did. That person was Bella, there was no doubt in my mind that she was the one.

Our conversations had never breached the subject of his mother, part of me never wanted it, but I knew that it would eventually.

As we walked the snowy streets of New York in silence I found myself becoming lost in thought. Bella had seemed to be somewhat distant for the remainder of the evening, she would look up and me every once in a while and smile a sweet little genuine smile, one that reached her eyes. This action made me think she was just as happy about William's words as I was. But then whenever I brought the subject up she would dismiss it, always saying _'later, when we get home'_.

So when we walked through the door of the apartment it was inevitable that I would become nervous. I needed to calm my nerves so I took William at put him to bed, which he did so without fuss.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." I said as I walked into the living area, Bella already sat on the couch, waiting. Her face was unreadable. "If you want we can talk to William tomorrow and explain to him how things...."

"Edward."

"Really are, I can understand if you're shocked, I was too. But I..."

"Edward," she said forceful, bringing me out of my incoherent speech. She took my face between her palms. "I was shocked at first but then, I don't know how to explain it, I suddenly felt my heart explode with happiness." She said as she smiled earnestly. My nerves immediately calmed.

"So you don't mind that he thinks of you as his mum?" I asked, still slightly shocked.

"No but that's kind of why I was acting strangely for the rest of the evening," she looked down. "I can understand why he thinks of me that way. Lately I have been doing everything a mum would do. So that got me thinking about where his mum is, why she isn't doing all of the things I have been." Her eyes searched out my own. "The thought had crossed my mind a few times but I always brushed them anyway, I always found myself lost in the little family we had created. I suppose subconsciously my brain and heart didn't want to think about the fact that it wasn't always my family, that it was another woman's."

A small tear escaped the corner of her brown eyes, my hand reached out to wipe it away, her eyes closed as her head turned into my hand, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I didn't want to think about the fact that you loved somebody else before me." She whispered, almost inaudible.

Realisation dawned on me. She didn't feel awkward at William's words, her behaviour was caused by her uncertainty of my love for her. I needed to make her understand, understand that my heart belonged to her and only her. I grabbed her hand, bringing it towards my chest. I placed her hand on my heart, my own hand resting on hers.

"Bella," I said, trying to make her look at me. "Bella," I pleaded, she finally brought her watery gaze to me. "I swear on my life that I have never before loved anybody as much as I love you. You are the first person I have EVER loved, the last person I will ever love." I explained, hoping my words did a good job of portraying my love for her. "I never once loved Tanya"

"Well at least I know her name now." She giggled sadly. "Where is she Edward?" her face still a mask of confusion.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "The last time I saw her was when William was released from the maternity ward of the hospital."

I could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't comprehend the words I was telling her. Many wouldn't.

"So she doesn't play any role in William's life. I mean at all." She exclaimed.

"She carried him for nine months, that's about it." I shrugged. "Even then she didn't want to."

"What?" she asked, taking my hands in hers.

"I was in my first year of my residency when Tanya fell pregnant. There was a party for all of the residents and well one thing lead to another, the alcohol helped things along. Next thing you know she comes up to my saying she's carrying my child."

"How did you know.....I mean..." she tried to say.

"Tanya was also in my classes at college so I kind of knew she wasn't seeing anybody, beside she had no reason to lie." I explained, remembering clearly the day she told me.

"What did you do?"

"I did what any man in his first year as doctor, at the age of only 22 would do, I went into denial. I didn't have any idea what to do, neither did she. So after a week we talked, we decided that a termination was the best idea, we were both so busy with work, neither of us were ready for it. So we booked an appointment."

I went on to tell Bella everything. How I felt about everything, how I cried when I told my parents.

"So why didn't she go through with it?"

"Because I begged and pleaded with her not to. I had told my parents the night before the appointment what was happening, they weren't angry or upset, they were just, I don't know, they were just empty. That's when I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't watch as someone got rid of a child, my child. I knew that I needed to stop Tanya and me from doing something we would regret."

"How did the way your parents react change your mind?" she asked, I knew she wanted to understand, I wanted her to understand.

"Because there they were, three children, none of which were their own." I heard Bella gasp, her hand capturing her mouth, in understanding. "It made me realise how many people out there couldn't have children and here we were about to get rid of one as though it was just an old shirt. I started to think about how things would be if my biological parents had gotten rid of me. How I wouldn't have been taken in by two of the kindest and loving people I have ever known, how I wouldn't have the best brother and sister in the world. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill my baby."

"I'm sorry." She said, her hand caressing my cheek.

"Don't be, being adopted is one of the best things to happen in my life, because I was adopted I ended up having another of the best things in my life." I smiled.

"So how did Tanya react."

"She told me I was stupid, that it wasn't as if the baby had any feelings. But I begged and pleaded with her, cried to her. I don't know what made her change her mind, do this day I don't. All I knew was that I was the most relieved yet scared I had ever been in my entire life. She explained to me then, as clear as day, that she wanted nothing to do with the child, she had no intentions of being a part of its life. That she didn't even want to know what I did with it once it was born."

"That's horrible." She said sadly.

"That was Tanya," I explained. "All through medical school she was determined to be the best, anything less would not do. It was only fitting that even a child couldn't change her determination."

"So that was it, she carried William through pregnancy and then just left, not a word since." She asked stunned.

"No she did say one last thing after she gave birth to him. That she didn't even want her name on the birth certificate. I remember how cold her voice was, no emotion there whatsoever. I knew then that I'd never see her again. True to her words, we've never seen or heard from her since."

Bella just sat there, letting the entirety of my story sink in.

"Well as delightful as this conversation has been I think I want to go to bed." I said, leaving her side on the couch, I walked towards the hall before turning back to Bella. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said after a few seconds. "I'll just make us a drink to take to bed, I'll meet you in there." She said as she went into the kitchen.

I was lying in bed with only my thoughts as company, I didn't know what I was feeling. I lay back on the pillows, closing my eyes. I didn't know what Bella was thinking, other than the few questions she asked she had remained quite silent. I just hope she didn't hate me after I told her I wanted to terminate William, that I could be irresponsible enough to get a girl pregnant after a one night stand. I don't think I could handle it if she did.

I felt the bed move under her weight, I immediately opened my eyes to look at her. She must have been so silent as she had managed to get dressed for bed, one of my shirts, without even alerting me to her presence. She laid her head on my chest, I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"How do you not hate her, the entire time you were speaking about her I couldn't detect a single bit of hatred in your voice." She said, her voice still contained some of the uncertainty of earlier.

"How can I hate someone who gave me something as precious as William?" I asked. "Bella, I said this earlier. I love you, you and only you, never anybody else."

"I know," she said as she lifted her head from my chest so that she was now looking down at me. Her skin sparkled in the moonlight of the room. "As soon as you told me I never doubted it, sure I doubted the amount but not anymore. I just don't understand how you can't hate her, I've never meet her and I hate her."

"Like I said, she gave me William, if she had been a part of his life then I might not have moved to New York, so I wouldn't have met you." I explained, her features softened into a smile.

"You're right."

A few minutes of silence pasted between us. I knew that everything was good between us.

"Edward" she said as she sat up in bed. I repeated her action. "Just so you know, I'd never ever do that."

"Do what?" I asked, my eyes looking into her twinkling chocolate ones.

"Leave you." She said simply, her words holding a promise I knew she would never break.

"I'd never leave you either." I assured her. "I'm just glad you don't seem to hate me." I laughed nervously.

Her lips crashed against mine, her arms around my neck.

"I could never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, capturing her lips with mine one more.

"Edward?" she asked as her lips let go of mine, she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad William wants me as a mum. Really ecstatic actually." I could hear the sincerity and smile in her voice.

We made love again that night, for what seemed like the millionth time since the first time. Each pouring our souls out to each other. I made love to her slowly, taking in every sound and movement she made, locking them away in my memory.

Our love making was filled with the promise of forever.

A forever in which I would love Bella completely.

I had never been more thankful for anything in my entire live. I was thankful for my family, Bella, William and I.

**A:N**** well what did you guys think, tell me in a review. **

**I hope you like my explanation of Tanya, I know its brief but it's meant to reflect Edward's understanding of it, which is little. It shows just how much Tanya was separated and disconnected from the pregnancy. And NO Tanya will not be making an appearance in the story. As I said she wants nothing to do with William. **

**Well if you have any more questions, just ask me in a review.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	14. Being mother hen

**A:N ****thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. Just to let you know that this story is now my most popular, with number of hits, favs, alerts and reviews. I am SO SO HAPPY **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 13: being mother hen**

**Bella POV**

I was cleaning around Edward's apartment, dusting, vacuuming and doing some laundry. Edward was at work and William was still in bed, he'd caught a good due to the cold December weather. I was meant to be at work as well but decided that I'd take the day off, I didn't think it fair to let a pregnant women take care of a sick child, besides William said he wanted me to stay, who could refuse somebody as sweet and cute as William.

I was just about to put some of the dried plates away in the cupboard when I heard my cell go off. I looked at the caller ID _Alice._

"Hello Jazz, how can I help?" I said in a businesslike manner.

"Hello to you to stranger." he giggled.

"Stranger?" I asked

"Well I haven't seen you since thanksgiving so I'm starting to forget what you look like. I've just thought of the best way to get to know again, lunch, meet me at our cafe in an hour."

"I can't." I replied simply, and to my shock there was a hint of disappointment in my voice due to the fact I had missed Jasper in last week.

"What do you mean you can't?" he said shocked.

"William is in bed with a cold, so I can't go out."

"Well I'll come over, see you in an hour." She said excitedly as she closed the phone on me, I chuckled at the fact Alice never stayed on the phone long enough for anybody to say goodbye.

I was unloading the washing machine when I let Jasper in. I stood in the kitchen folding the clothes whilst he prepared himself a drink. For the next hour or so we just caught up on what had been happening in each other's lives for the past week. I was just about to make us each another drink, when a groggy and pale William came into the living room.

"I don't feel well mummy." He said, his voice scratchy from a cough.

He had taken to calling me that, not all the time, mostly when he couldn't catch himself before saying it which was becoming more often now. I immediately went to him, lifting him so that he sat on my hip. I walked over to the medicine Edward had for him in the cupboard. My own nose scrunched up as well as William's at the sight of its thick treacle like consistency. William shook his head in refusal.

"Come on sweetie, it will make you all better." I said sweetly, he wasn't buying it and burrowed his head in my shoulder. I could my shirt become damp, unsure if it was his runny nose or his tears, I hoped for the second. "Please sweetie." I pleaded.

His teary green eyes looked up at me, I hated seeing him this way, his usual happy energetic self now completely replaced by a tired, pale and ill child. He nodded in acceptance of the medicine.

He took the spoon into his mouth, taking all of the medicine in one. He automatically began to gag at the taste of it, I pulled him into a hug and ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." I said, making my way to the hall, he nodded and rested his head back on my shoulder, his arms around my neck.

I placed him onto his bed, he was already fast asleep by the time we got to his room, I gave him a kiss on his head before leaving, his temperature still sky high. I walked back into the living room, only to see Jasper sitting there with the biggest cheesiest smile on his face. I raised a quizzical eyebrow to him.

"Jasper Whitlock, please don't tell me that you are taking pleasure in the misfortune of a sick child." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

Jasper didn't say anything, he just left the couch and headed towards me, pulling me into an unexpected hug.

"What was that for?" I asked when he released me.

"I'm glad you're so happy Bells." He stated, his face resembling a father who just realised his little girl is little anymore.

"I am," I nodded as I looked at the floor. "Really really happy Jazz. I didn't think it possible for someone to feel so good." I said, bringing me eyes to him, I took a seat next to him on the couch, where he now resided.

"It's great isn't it. Being in love." I just nodded. "You've had it worse because you've fallen for two people."

"They're both just so amazing, I defy you to find someone who wouldn't fall in love with them both." I said smugly, knowing it was an impossible task.

"Fine," he put his hand in the air. "Me." He joked, earning him a slap around the head from me. "Ok, you may have a point, I kinda fell strongly towards William."

"Told you so, so how is Alice?" I asked, deciding another hot drink was in order, I went to the kitchen.

"Beautiful, funny, eccentric." He answered, a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't you find it strange?"

"I suppose she can be a bit strange, but that's who she is so I love her just the same." He said as he removed the milk from the fridge for me.

"No, not Alice, all of it. How people we've had in our lives for so little time can come and completely change it. In a good way of course." I asked, truly searching for an answer.

"Not strange. Amazing more than anything. I think it's amazing that one person can make us feel so happy, how we want nothing more that to be with them. How YOUR face lit up when William called you mum. So I'm guessing it didn't freak you out much when he said it at thanksgiving?"

"Nope," I shook my head, as I handed him his drink. "It just made me realise I wanted to be exactly that, his mum." I smiled.

"Well from that little show with the medicine you really looked the part, it suits you." He said knowingly.

For the next two hours we just talked about how our lives had change, both us agreeing that we wouldn't change any of it for the world. I couldn't help but notice the look of pure bliss on Jaspers face whenever he spoke of Alice, a look I was sure was on my own face. The way my body would fill with joy whenever I thought of Edward, the same feeling I had every time he told me he loved me. I noted the small smile that tugged on Jaspers lips every time he just said Alice's name.

There was no denying it, we were both head over hills, madly in love.

If somebody had told me two months ago that I would be this in love with somebody, or that I would be practically be living with someone I had only been seen for just over a month, or that I would be playing the part of a mother to his child, I wouldn't have believed them. I would have told them that they were crazy, yet here I was living it, living it yet still wanting more.

Jasper left, stating that he was beginning to sound too much like a girl with all of our talk of love. When he left the apartment I went to check on William, he still asleep, I checked to find that his temperature still hadn't gone down. I marvelled for what felt like the hundredth time at how much he looked like his father when he slept.

I went and collected my photography work from my apartment, leaving both apartment doors open so that if William were to wake he wouldn't get scared, jasper had been correct when he commented on how strong my maternal instincts had become. I went back to Edward apartment, doing my work whilst I waited for him to return home from work.

**Edward POV **

I was walking back from work to home, my nose freezing from the bitter wind. I just stuck my hands in my pockets, put my head down and walked as fast as I could, something I'd been doing ever since Bella had been staying with me.

In no time at all I was walking into our apartment, Bella was sitting on the couch her legs pulled up beneath her, focused fully on her work. I snuck up to her and placed a kiss on her warm cheek. She jumped, I was unaware if she did because I scared her or if it was her reaction to my cold lips on her warm face, either way I loved as the look on her face changed from shock to a smile.

"Miss me" I asked cheekily.

"Always," she smiled before pulling on the collar of my jacket to bring my lips down to meet hers. "Mmm, your lips are cold, maybe I should warm them up for you." She said seductively.

I moaned into her mouth as I opened mine for her tongue to invade my mouth.

"How's my baby?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Still has a temperature, he has literally been asleep all day." she answered, moving past me to head to the kettle.

"I'll just go see him." I said as I removed my jacket and threw it over the back of a chair.

There he was, sound asleep in his bed, teddy next to him. I tested his temperature with the back of my hand, just as Bella said it was high.

"Get better little man." I whispered, placing a kiss in his hair.

I walked back out to see Bella walking towards me with two cups of steaming hot cocoa in her hands, I reached out to grab mine. Kissing her in thanks.

For the rest of the night me and Bella stayed cuddled up on the sofa, only moving to check on William or to make another drink, both skipping dinner. The television wasn't turned on once, she told me about her day with jasper whilst I told her about my day at work, moments like this was when I knew I could spent the rest of my life with her and be truly happy with every moment of it. We didn't need things to be doing in order to get along, we didn't need to constantly talk, we could just be around each other and be happy, something I didn't think possible until she came into my life.

"So, not long until Christmas, what are you going to buy me." I asked, my head now resting on her legs as she played with my hair.

"Well where would the surprise be if I told you?" she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're right," I said looking up to her, she had a smug look on her face. "Well I just hope you like my presents." I smiled, closing my eyes in order to appreciate what her hands were doing to my hair.

"Presents," she groaned. "Edward you know I don't like people spending money on me, I don't want any presents, I have all I want."

"Which is?" I asked playfully, wanting to hear her answer.

"You know." She said

"No I don't, tell me."

"Fine," she smiled. "I have you, happy now?" she asked, a large smile graced my lips.

"Yep."

"I swear sometimes you act younger than William, now scoot, I need a shower."

She moved my head from her lap, she grabbed her keys from the side. She left to collect her fresh clothes from her own apartment. I rose from my lying position, brushing my hands through my hair. I hated it when she left to go to her apartment, I hated that most of her clothes were there. I found it funny because over the past few weeks in which she had been sleeping more and more of her things were staying behind. I loved it all. Her shampoo, which was fast becoming one of my favourite smells, resided next to mine in the bathroom, her towel was on the rack. Her slippers were in the hall with mine and William's, several articles of her clothes mixed with my own in my drawers. I wanted it all to be here.

I was brought out of my musings by the latch of the door locking.

"Move in" I said, not registering that the words were living my mouth.

She stood in the doorway of the living area, unmoving.

"What?" she asked, still standing on the spot.

"I said move in, completely." I said as I left the couch to stand in front of her.

I could practically see the wheels in her head turning yet her face was unreadable to me.

"I only live next door," she said eyes looking into mine "why?"

"So I could come back to the apartment knowing that it was ours, both of ours. So I could wake up to you every morning knowing you wouldn't be leaving soon to go and get your clothes." My hand reached for her cheek, thumbs brushing her skin. "So if people were to ask I could say that I lived with my girlfriend, so I could check the mail and see your mail there as well. I know you only live next door so it's purely the matter of a wall but I don't even want that divide between us."

"Well I practically stay here all the time anyway." She said softly, as though talking to herself. "But what about my apartment?" this was directed at me.

"Sell it, rent it. Keep it as storage space." I smiled, hope filling my senses. I brilliant idea suddenly came to me. "Sell it, that way you could use the money towards studio or gallery space."

"My stuff isn't good enough for a gallery but the studio space would be good."

"Your stuff is more than good enough," I assured, sincerity dripping from my voice, a tiny smile made its way to her face. "So is that a yes then." I asked, hopefully.

She nodded, looking toward the floor, I cupped her chin in my hand, pulling her eyes towards me. I raised an eyebrow, telling her I wanted to hear her say it.

"Well?" I prompted.

"yes." She smiled, a smile that reached her sparkling eyes.

Acting on impulse I lifted her into the air, my arms supporting her thighs. Her clean clothes went flying around the hall as she let go of the so she could hold onto my shoulders. I spun her around, carefully as not to hit the doorframe, euphoria encompassed my whole body. We were both laughing loudly at my behaviour and at our happiness.

"What's funny daddy." William asked, rubbing his eyes before wiping his arms across his nose.

I stopped spinning Bella, feeling guilty for waking my sick son, despite the knowledge I had of his illness I still let Bella out of my arms to pick him up and give him the same attention I did as Bella.

"Bella is going to live here." I smiled looking up at him.

I spun him around above my head. My stupidity and happiness overruling my common sense and knowledge as a doctor.

The entire contents of William's stomach now found a new home all over me. Bella ran straight to William, pulling him from my arms, and cradling his body as he cried, like every child does when they are sick.

"You go to your bathroom and run a bath while I go clean William up." She said, every bit like a mother.

I watched as she went to the other bathroom, William safely in her arms. I stood in shock, unable to comprehend the fact that I was standing covered in my sons vomit. Eventually though the smell became to strong. I walked to my bathroom and stripped, I stuck my body under the shower head, once I was rinsed off I stepped out and began to run a bath. I sat on the toilet seat in a towel whilst the bath ran, remembering Bella's answer.

"I've calmed him down, he's gone back to sleep." She said as she walked in, I could tell that now she had seen to William she was dying to laugh at situation.

She walked around to the taps, testing the water and then turning them off. She reached her hand out to me, which I took before she motioned me towards the bathtub. I pulled off my towel and sank into the hot water.

"So are you joining me, after all it was you who wanted the bath." I said, suspecting my voice was laden with sex. She smirked at me, before she removed her socks.

I moved further back against the edge of the bath in order to make room for her. When I looked back, hoping to see her luscious naked body she was stood with care feet and her trousers rolled up to above her knees.

"What," she asked. "You did think I'd get into a bath with someone who just got covered in vomit do you. Now move forward."

Bella sat on the edge of the bath her legs either side of me whilst she washed my hair and back. When done I closed my eyes and rested my wet head on her stomach.

"So when can you move in?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Well by the time I arrange removal men and a van.....erm... I'm thinking tomorrow." She said, causing me to smile even more.

"good." I said bluntly, not wanting to waste any time. "So now that I'm all clean will you join me in the bath."

"It's still dirty water Edward."

"So?" I said mischievously. I grabbed hold of her submerged ankles.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "I mean it Edward if you even think of doing that I'll...."

Her shriek filled the room as I pulled on her ankles, her body splashing water all over the side of the bath on impact.

"You'll what." I asked between laughs. I just got a huff noise from her before she pushed my head under the water.

**Bella POV**

I stood in my practically empty apart, amazed how little time it took for me to pack and move all of my things in Edward's apartment.

_Our apartment. _I corrected myself.

It was quite depressing when I was packing and realised how little possessions I owned, hence why it had only taken us a day to do it all. Then again I never had been on for buying useless things that I would eventually just store in the back of the cupboard. Although I was happy about moving in with Edward I was all sad at the idea of leaving the apartment I had called home for 3 years now, though now I was with Edward I truly understood the phrase home is where the heart is, knowing that my home was now next door. I walked around the apartment, making sure I hadn't left anything, there were a few boxes that I would be moving over to Jaspers so that he could store them in his basement, other than that everything was already next door.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle, I leaned into his embrace, resting the back of my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a bit upsetting I guess." I sighed.

"So no doubts about living with me." He asked, I could tell he needed my reassurance.

"Not one." I said defiantly.

"Good because if you did I'd just kidnap you anyway and keep you locked in my closet." He joked as he kissed the skin between my neck and shoulder.

"Let's go home, William's still asleep so we can't be gone long." I said.

"Ok, so when is the realtor coming to value the apartment." he asked, rocking us both from side to side.

"In a few days, so around Thursday or Friday. She doesn't think it will take long to sell given the area." I answered, I found it hard to think about some else living here.

"Come on then, let's get home." He said as he released his hold on me and took my hand in his.

That was it. In less than 2 months I had found the love of my life and taken on a child as though he were my own, I'd moved apartments. I pinched myself to make sure I was not all just a dream and that it was actually me, Bella Swan doing it. I had never been a spontaneous type of person, I always looked into things meticulously, but I didn't whenever Edward was concern. I had become one of those people that followed their heart.

I know it was leading me in the right direction.

**A:N**** so what did you think? I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter is Christmas and there will be a bit of drama so bear with me as it might take me a few days to post again. **


	15. Damn Santa

**A:N**** thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, you guys have spoiled me with reviews on other chapters that I was a bit upset that I only got 13 for the last chapter. But when I read those 13 I was very happy, so thank you. **

**Well here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 14: Damn Santa**

**Bella POV**

**Christmas Eve eve**

I'd been living with Edward and William for two and a half weeks now and I loved every minute of it. All the things Edward had said about living together were true. I love only having one set of house keys, I got happy feeling that went right to the tips of my toes when I told people I lived with my boyfriend and his son. Though it was great I still felt a bit weird at first, like when I was hanging all of my clothes in his wardrobe or when I was sorting out our kitchen things.

My apartment had sold like the realtor had suspected, quickly, thought the new owners weren't going to be moving in until after Christmas. This meant that I could go a bit crazy on Christmas presents this year. All of the bills had been put into both mine and Edwards name, the morning the first utility bill arrived two days ago we both went down to the mail box together to collect it, neither hiding our smile when we saw our names printed next to each others on the envelope.

I was walking around the shops, trying to get the last few Christmas toys for William, I'd left it this close to Christmas because like every year I try to put shopping off for as long as possible.

So far I had spoiled him a bit, I knew Edward would moan at the amount I had brought him but I didn't care, I had actually found toy shopping much more fun that food or clothes shopping, mostly because I could play with the toys and test them before I purchased them. I knew I'd be the one on the floor with William Christmas morning playing with them, along with Emmett of course. Other than Williams toy all I had left to buy was Esme's present. She and Carlisle had arrived in New York for the holidays three days ago

**Christmas Eve**

"Where does Santa work for the rest of the year?" William asked as he drew pictures on the dining table.

"He works at the North Pole making all the presents for next year." I answered as I stood at the counter measuring the flour for the mince pies I was asked to make for tomorrow's feast.

"Does he always wear red?"

"Not always, sometimes he wears green."

"What does he feed the reindeer?"

"Lots of things, carrots, lettuce, special reindeer food."

"Does he know I don't want a doll?"

"Well if you didn't ask for it, then he knows."

"Does he have a car?"

"William, don't you think you already know enough about Santa?" Edward said as he came out of the shower, hugging his towel clad body around my clothed one.

"Leave him alone, he's just excited." I said, returning to my measuring.

"Yeah being excited is fine but he was asking you questions before I even went for my shower, he'll run out soon." He laughed, picking William up from his chair and placing him on his hip. "Come on little man, bedtime."

"But I need to see Santa." He explained innocently, raising his hands to emphasise his need.

"But you see sweetie, Santa doesn't come with your presents until you are fast asleep in bed. Plus the faster you go to sleep the sooner Christmas will come." I explained, placing a kiss on his cheek. He nodded in understanding.

"Ok, night mummy, hurry up daddy so Santa can come." He said as he tried to pull Edward along, impossible as he was in Edwards arms, Edward shook his head in amusement at me.

Edward took William to bed, I continued to make the mince pies, I doubled the recipe amounts as I had on good authority that Emmett loved mince pies. Just after I had put them in the oven Edward returned looking frazzled.

"20 last questions?" I asked, knowing that was probably why he took so long putting William to sleep.

"Nope..." he said, scooping up a pile of mincemeat on his finger before eating it. "That's good," he mused "And no it was 17 questions." He chuckled. "One of which was does Santa Claus kiss Mrs. Santa Claus like I kiss mummy." He jokes.

"Well does he?" I asked, now intrigued by the question myself.

"I hope not," he said kissing me.

"Why?" I asked against his lips.

"Because it would kind of taint Christmas for me," he chuckled as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it.

"I suppose." I smiled, pulling his face to mine for a passionate kiss.

My hands ran down his chest, tacky from its drying state, feeling every muscles clench under my touch. My hands came to rest on the tie of his towel before I traced the line of hair that ran from his naval downwards.

Edward pushed himself into my body, wanting me to feel how much he wanted me. His hands gripping at my hips before lifting me off the ground. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him, moving my lips from his to pepper kisses along his strong smooth jaw. He began walking us towards our room, he was now controlling my hips so that they grinded against his, causing us both to moan in anticipation.

I was becoming more and more lost in Edward, but not lost enough to miss the sound of William's bedroom opening. Edward must have heard it to as he stopped moving my hips against his and began to lower back to the ground. Although he never released me from his hold, the reason being what was now digging into my stomach.

"Hey sweetie." I said, hoping I disguised the embarrassment in my voice.

"We forgot to put out the milk and water in the hall." He said, his voice tired, as though his last though before sleep completely over took him was of the milk and water.

"Ok, come on then, let's go get the glasses." I said, having to pry Edward's death grip off of my jeans.

William took my hand and led us to the kitchen, just before I heard our bedroom door close, a little louder than normally I swore I heard Edward mutter _"damn Santa" _under his breath.

I took William back to bed, not bothering to go into our room afterwards because the pies were almost ready to be taken out of the oven. When they were done I took the out and placed them on the cooling rack. I decided that if I were to pack away all the presents now I could spend more time in bed with Edward tonight and tomorrow morning. I was putting them all into the sack that Edward had purchased, I went to retrieve my own from the hall closet. Reminding myself to collect the one I had yet to wrap, that was hidden right at the back.

Once done I made my way back to our room, Edward was just lounging on the bed, doing nothing but waiting for me.

"So can I have you to myself now or will Santa steal you away again." He asked, jokingly.

"I just want to go for a shower first." I said as walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower head. "But after that I'm all yours." I said seductively as I stuck my head back into the room.

I turned to the mirror as extracted Edward's present from underneath my shirt. I held the flimsy red material in front of me. A mischievous smile tugging on my lips.

I just hoped he liked his first present.

When I walked into the bedroom again, wrapped in my fluffy dressing gown to hide my undergarments from him for just a little while longer. Edward was propped up against the headboard, still wrapped in his towel from earlier, he raised his eyebrows when he noticed I didn't have wet hair.

"I thought you were going for a shower." He asked.

"Well I was but then I forgot about one of your presents." I pouted, hoping I was being sexy.

"In the bathroom." He said obliviously. I nodded.

I walked towards him, crawling up the bed so that I came to be straddling his legs. Loving the hungry look he got in his eyes as I did.

"So what was this present, or do I need to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"Well I figured since you've been such a good boy you can open it now if you'd like that is?" I said before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I think now." He smiled, realisation beginning to form in his eyes. "So where is it?" He asked excitedly.

I grabbed both of his hands in mine, placing them onto my ankles before slowly, painfully, running the up until they came to the tie of my dressing gown. He finally understood his present. His hands made light work of the fabric. His breath hitched, eyes went wide, when he saw the red see-through baby doll I was wearing, with matching boy shorts. Only once his eyes had run the entire length of my body did he look into my eyes, his eyes drowning me with their unadulterated lust.

I yelped slightly when he quickly captured my lips and rolled us over so that I was beneath him. When he broke the kiss, much too soon for my liking, he looked into my eyes again, the only sound he made was a deep growl. His lips latched to my neck, sucking so hard I know he'd leave a mark.

"You look great but you'll never be able to wear it again?" his voice husky. I raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm going to rip it off of you."

"Please don't I really like it." I pouted.

He gave me his crooked smile, the one that mad my knees go weak. Suddenly the speed he had previously been taking changed so that he was no going insanely slow, he began to place chaste kisses along the edge of the material, all the while his hips were grinding into mine, making me want and need him all the more.

"Please," I panted needing him. He looked up and me smugly.

"I'm just taking it slow as not to rip our outfit." I huffed in annoyance at his answer.

Using all of my strength I pushed him off of me so that he now lay on his back, I quickly straddled his legs. I reached for the edge of my top, pulling in hard so it released my breasts from their confines, I threw it carelessly on the floor beside me. Edward looked up at me smugly, knowing I couldn't wait any longer for him. His lips formed as though he were about to speak, I didn't allow the words to escape as I crushed my lips aggressively against his.

Within minutes he had me completely naked above him. Our bodies moving in perfect time with each others, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat from our manic animalistic love making.

My body collapsed on to him with exhaustion, our breathing heavy. My dazed eyes looked over to the clock on his nightstand.

"Merry Christmas." I panted, coming down from my high, as I noticed the time on the clock.

"The best one I've had so far."

I fell asleep on Edward, neither wanting to move from the safety and bliss of the others arms.

**Christmas day**

I awoke the next morning with Edwards arms still wrapped around me. At some point in the night he most of moved us to get the quilt over us. I eventually moved off of him, knowing that we'd be woken shortly anyway.

"Merry Christmas." I said as I kissed his lips.

"Mmm....." he mumbled, making me giggle.

Grudgingly he woke, he left the bed, still naked from sleep to go over to his drawers and pull out his clothes. I just watched from my spot on the bed as his pulled his clothes on.

"Santa's been" screamed William seconds before he burst into our room, giving me just enough time to pull the cover over myself. "Mummy, daddy he came."

"Really little man" Edward smiled as he knelt down to him. "Did he leave all of your presents?"

William nodded. Edward stood taking Williams hand in his.

"Come on little man, let's let Bella get ready for opening the presents." He said as he walked to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, mouthing the words I love you.

***

The next hour was spent watching William open his presents, he'd have to open another load when we got the Rose and Emmett's. There was ripped wrapping paper laying all over the room, Edward had tried to get him to put it in the bin he was holding whilst he was unwrapping, but shortly gave up on the idea as William was in a frenzy in his unwrapping.

Me and Edward had decided that we'd open all of our presents when we were with the whole family. I can't remember when I had been so excited for Christmas and everything it brought. I was excited to spend Christmas with the people I now called family, I of course had rung Renee in the morning to wish her and Phil a good Christmas.

When William had finished we each got ready to leave, we gave William the option of bringing his favourite new toy with him, when he came back his arms were full of boxes.

"Ready" he chimed as we all stood in the hall.

"We said one toy little man." Edward said, trying to sound authoritative but I could tell he was hiding his amusement.

"No you said my favourite new toy."

"So these are all your favourite?" I asked, knowing exactly where he was going with his argument.

He nodded.

***

"Eventually, we've all been waiting." Alice screamed as she opened the front door, enveloping us each in a hug.

"Sorry, we had to convince William to only bring one toy."

Before we could say anymore Alice scooped William up in her arms and bounced him towards the living room, leaving me and Edward to hang up the coats, I raised an eyebrow at Edward as if to ask how she can even pick William up, he just shrugged. I smiled at the fact we didn't even need to speak to communicate with each other.

When we walked into the living room we were greeted by the loud voice of Emmett, as I expected he looked like a child with his excitement.

"Bella dear." Esme smiled as she hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks Esme, yourself?"

"Better now the whole family is together at Christmas now sit, we have presents to open." She said as she scooted me down next to Edward.

I was amazed at all the presents I had been given, I felt spoilt and that was one thing I didn't like feeling, yet all the same I felt flattered. I had got a new dress from Alice who told me it would be perfect for New Years Eve, Rose and Emmett had brought me a cookbook entitle _101 recipes for the family _earning me to go embarrassed even though I knew the was no reason for it. Carlisle and Esme brought me a digital photo frame saying this way I had a way to display all of the photos I took. Jasper brought me a coupon for a bookstore, he never had been one to like shopping, I laughed when I compared his shopping enthusiasm with Alice's.

"Here you go, this is from me." Edward said, almost shyly which made me more intrigued by the gold and green wrapped present.

I took my time opening the present, musing at the fact that anything Edward touched turned out perfectly.

My breath caught when I opened the small black box, my eyes watered as I opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace. It was fine gold, the pendant however was what caused my heart to skip, at the end of the chain was a diamond, or what I assumed to be diamond, heart. I felt the tears slowly make its way down my cheek.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked apprehensively, knocking me out of my stunned state.

"Is this..." I began to ask without looking up to him.

"Yes. So do you like it because if you don't I can..."

I practically leapt onto him, making him fall back onto the floor, I peppered kisses all over his face. His hand reached up to my cheek, brushing away my fallen tears, smiling.

"So I take it you like it." He chuckled.

"I love it." I replied, my eyes never leaving his.

"I love you." He said before bring my lips down to his.

We only broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat, this caused me to blush no end, I imagined that if I took of my shoes even my toes would be blushing.

"Should we continue." Carlisle asked, an amused look in his eyes. I nodded as Edward and I corrected ourselves.

Another round of present opening ensued. I had given Edward a framed version of the picture he was so fond of, the one of all three of us at Central Park. I had also gotten him tickets to the Phantom of the Opera knowing his love for the theatre and music. That earned me a massive smile.

"This is for," Carlisle looked at the card sized envelope. "Bella this is for you." Carlisle said as he handed the present to me.

I looked around trying to work out who it was from as I had already been given one by everybody. I looked at Edward who had a guilty look on his face.

"Edward, you've already given me my present, I can't except anymore." I said, going to hand it back from me.

"Bella, this one is from me AND William so take it, besides this one didn't cost me anything, I swear." The look in his eye told me he was telling the truth, this raised my curiosity.

I opened the envelope to find a Gallery programme inside, I looked at Edward confused.

"Just read it." He prompted.

I began to read the programme, my eyes going wide as I read the coming soon section.

_Coming in January_

_The works of Bella Swan, photography._

I couldn't hold on to my emotions, tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe he had done something like this not only had he given me a necklace he'd also given me the proof I didn't think existed. The proof that my work was good enough for a gallery, he gave me confidence.

I felt his arms wrap around me, smoothing me.

"They liked my photos?" I asked when I had a bit more control over my tears and voice.

"They loved them," he said in an assuring tone. "I took a few of them to the gallery whilst you were at work a few weeks ago, they we excited to be the first to show of the work of an unknown photographer." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." I replied.

Once I had gotten over my embarrassment of crying and looking stupid in front of everyone we continued Christmas.

It was like the type of Christmas that you saw in films, where everyone was laughing and smiling, where the food looked delicious, where mistletoe hung on the doorframe causing whoever was under it to kiss, where all the toys were played with . It was the type of Christmas I thought only existed in the movies, the type people wised to have. The only difference was that it was real and it was mine.

**A:N **** well, unlike I said in the last chapter there was no drama but as I've said before this story tells me where it wants to go. Hopefully it will be next chapter. **

**But which of our couples will it involve. **

**Tell me what you thought of it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	16. jealousy and phone calls

**A:N ****I know, I know it has been sooooooo long since I have updated and I am extremely sorry but university work has just been unbelievably hectic that I truly haven't had time to update. Though I have managed to write this short chapter, it's not as long as I would have liked but I felt that you guys deserved at least a small something......so here it is. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 15: Jealousy and phone calls **

**Edward POV**

Bella and I had spent the last two hours sorting through all of William's new and old toys, making sure that there was now room for them all, all the while William was with my mother and father. We all knew that William would not want to get rid of any of his toys, regardless of whether or not they were broken, so whilst he was out it gave me and Bella the perfect opportunity.

"I think we're done." Bella smiled as she stood from her place on the floor next to me, her knees cracking slightly as she did.

"We are, I swear every Christmas he gets more and more." I chuckled.

"Well at the moment he is the only grandchild, he's bound to get a little spoiled, maybe it will change slightly when Rose and Emmett's baby is born."

"Maybe" I mused as I picked up some of the toys that were going to be given to the children's ward I worked at. "I doubt it though."

Once we had boxed all the toys to be taken to the hospital with me and bagged the ones that were to be dumped, Bella and I decided to grab a sandwich and a drink from the small cafe around the corner from where we lived.

As usual Bella and I walked hand in hand, a simple gesture of love that I adored, any contact I had with her I relished in. Every moment I spent with her made me realise how delusional I must have been, until meeting her I believed my life was great. I had a family I loved and who loved me in return, I had a job I adored and that made me feel like I was truly making a difference in the world, most importantly I had William. I was never so much in denial that I didn't realised my life was missing someone, but until meeting Bella I never realised just how incomplete I had been without a person like her in my life. Although I loved my life before Bella entered it I love the life I have now more and I'm unable to contemplate ever going back to how things were before I'd met my Bella.

We walked mostly in silence to the cafe, each lost in our own thoughts, neither needing the constant communication that many couples did, we could just be with each other and be happy.

When we reached the cafe we couldn't see in as the windows had become misted due to the warm air inside mixing with the bitter cold of outside. I opened the door for Bella, wanting to be every bit the gentleman she deserved. As soon as I walked in my senses were bombarded with the smell of fresh coffee. We took our seats in a corner of the cafe, I pulled out Bella's chair for her before taking my own and waiting to be served.

"So what can I get you?" A women of about our age, with short brown hair asked, her eyes never leaving the small pad of paper in her hands.

"Well could you tell us what sandwiches you have available?" I asked, hearing her audible groan as I did.

"Well..." she finally looked up at me. "Of course sir, we have..." her voice now more pleasant that before, I could tell she was flirting with me. "But I'm sure if you didn't want any of those I could, personally, make you something special." She winked.

"That won't be necessary, we'll have two tuna and cucumber baguettes please, with two regular coffees."

"I'll get right on it sir, just call me if you need anything." She smiled before she walked off.

"I don't like this place." Bella huffed from opposite me, her arms crossed over her chest. I raised a quizzical eyebrow to her. "She was flirting with you."

"So"

"So, what right did she have to flirt with you, I don't even think she saw me." She explained, I reached over the table a removed her hands from her chest so I could take them in mine.

"Well you're the only one I have eyes for." I smiled the crooked smile I knew she loved, I saw her stern expression falter slightly.

"I'm sorry," she blushed slightly. " I guess I just got a bit annoyed." She said before she leant over and kissed me soundly on the lips.

When she pulled back from the kiss I followed where her eyes were focused, not surprisingly they were one the waitress who was staring at us.

"Bella" I said

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Did you just kiss me to show me off to that waitress?" I asked playfully.

"What..No, of course not." She said as a blush crept to her cheeks, eyes now focused on the table.

"Bella, you're a terrible liar."

"Fine, I'm sorry, it's just she was looking at you all....all, I just didn't like it." She explained.

"Bella, I feel violated," I placed me hand over my heart, mocking hurt and pain. "I feel used."

"I'm sorry Edward, I just don't like it when people look at you like that, I don't know what came over me." She began to apologise quickly, truly believing she had hurt me.

"Bella, its fine." I chuckled. "I kind of like it when you violate me."

"Really?" she asked seductively. I nodded. "Well in that case." She leant over the table once more and kissed me, she pulled away before me, much to my displeasure.

"I don't think she's got the point yet." I said, without even looking at the waitress, I pulled her lips back to mine and finished what she had started.

We were only broken out of our kissing trance by the sound of plates abruptly hitting the table between us.

"Enjoy" the waitress said with venom in her voice.

I just smiled up at her, a crooked smile on my lips before immediately bringing my attention back to Bella.

The rest of our time at the cafe was spent discussing what would be happening for New Years Eve, which was now only three days away. We had all arranged to meet at Alice's apartment as she had a perfect view of Times Square through her windows. Part of me felt like a child, excitement present in every bone of my body, not only was I finally going to see as the ball was lowered but I would be beginning a new year with Bella.

"So now what do we do?" Bella asked as we walked through the door of our apartment, heading straight to living room.

"Well" I said, exaggerating the word to make it seem like I was thinking. "My parents have William for another 4 hours so I was thinking watching a film while cuddled up with a beautiful lady on the couch."

"Would you like me to leave while she's around?" Bella asked while she came back out to the hall in order to hang her jacket in the closet.

"I think that would be best" I said playing along with the little game she had initiated, earning me a raised eyebrow from Bella. "You see," I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "She is the jealous type so I don't think she would like to find the world's most stunning women in the apartment when she gets here." I said as I peppered kisses along the bare soft skin of her neck, her head tilted to the side to allow me better access.

Bella turned in my arms, her sparkling brown eyes contrasting with the slight red glow of her skin, still warming from the cold air outside. Our lips soon found each others, my lips tingling from the contact either from the fact they were warming or from the contact they had with women who had captured my heart from the first moment I had laid eyes on her, either way I felt euphoric .

My hands began to rub up and down her sides, loving the feeling of her curves beneath my hands, our kiss became more heated as the time passed.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I groaned as the irritating sound of the telephone rang through the hallway, effectively stopping our kiss. Bella's gaze diverted to the phone that sat on its stand, the look in her eyes silently told me that she expected me to answer it.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Let the machine get it" I whispered as I brought her lips back to mine, my hand cupping her jaw. To my displeasure she quickly pulled away and gave me a look that practically demanded that I answer the phone.

"I'll get started on dinner." She said as she removed herself from my arms, which immediately felt the loss as she did.

"Hello." I growled into the receiver, not caring who was on the other end, all I cared about was that they had interrupted me and Bella when we had some rare time alone together.

"_Edward." _

"Dad, what's wrong?" I could tell by his voice that something was wrong, his usually calm demeanour now seemed somewhat dishevelled. "Dad, is it William, is something wrong with William?" I asked, more loudly than necessary but I found myself becoming sick with worry for William.

**Bella POV**

I hated it when any kiss with Edward was interrupted but I knew that we'd have plenty of time to take the kiss back up.

I couldn't hear what Edward was saying on the phone as I was preoccupied with decided what we were going to have for dinner, I could however hear the mumble of the conversation.

A few seconds of silence passed, I didn't know why I felt so worried by the silence but I was.

The sight before me as I stepped into the hallway, to ask Edward what the conversation had been about, caused my blood to freeze. Edward was stood staring at the telephone, unmoving, he was oblivious to my presence, he just stood there life less.

_William _

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice level. Only then did he lift his head to look at me, the tears in his eyes visible.

"Emmett's been in an accident" his voice void of emotion.

**A:N**** so what did you guys think, I hope you liked it. So please please please tell me in a review. **

**As for when my next update will be, I have no idea so you'll just have to stick with me and trust that as soon as I can I will update. **


	17. Still sleeping

**A:N**** well not so long of a wait between updates this time but still a while. Firstly thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, it reminded me how much I love to hear you views and help motivate me to find to write this chapter. Once you've read this chapter I have an important author's note and the end so please read it. On with the chapter. **

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 16: Still sleeping **

**Edward POV**

The sterile smell of the hospital corridors caused my stomach to jolt, never before had I realised how sickly it was. Never before had I realised how different the white walls and odour of the corridors could seemed when you walked then not as a doctor but as a family member of a patient.

A patient who for my entire life I thought was indestructible.

I sped down the halls, slowing only when I saw my family waiting outside a door, each looking as anguished as I was feeling.

Alice was sitting on one of the plastic chairs that were as uncomfortable as they looked, her hand firmly in Jasper's as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Daddy." I heard William call as he struggled to remove himself from my father's arms, Carlisle turned to look at me before releasing William.

I found myself running to pick him up. I knew he wasn't the one we had come to see but still I felt that horrible sensation in my stomach purely at the fear it might have been.

"Why is everybody so sad daddy?" he asked as I hugged him tightly to my chest.

"How is he? what happened?" I asked my father, noticing how he now looked his age.

"It's not looking good son, the building that was on fire couldn't handle the stress..... Emmett just didn't make it out in time."

"But he's ok now right?. I mean he's not...." I couldn't force the words out, words that physically made me sick.

"They've managed to get him stable, he inhaled a lot of smoke so they've got him hooked up to some breathing apparatus.."

"So he's unconscious?" I knew that the only reason they would have him on that is if he couldn't breathe for himself. My father merely nodded in reply.

I felt a soft hand enter the hand that wasn't supporting William. I felt my body ease slightly knowing that Bella was here, feeling her gentle squeeze assured me things would be ok.

"Go to mummy ok." I said softly to William, before kissing his forehead and placing him in Bella's arms.

I walked over to where Alice sat, not saying anything as I pulled her into my arms, within a few seconds I felt her tiny body erupt in sobs.

"He's going to be ok isn't he?" she asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"He's our big brother bear, of course he is." I reassured her, I myself needing to hear the words.

**2 days later**

**Bella POV**

The past two days passed in a blur, visiting the hospital to visit a still unconscious Emmett. Drinking countless cups of dishwater the hospital referred to as coffee, each of us praying that any second now he would open his eyes.

I readjusted myself in the plastic chair I was currently sat in, a worn copy of Wuthering Heights in my hand.

We had all taken it in turns to keep an eye on Rosalie, who had yet to say a single word or even shed a single tear. All she did was sit at Emmett's side, holding his hand in hers whilst brushing her finger through the tight curls of his hair.

Tonight was my turn, I tried to focus on the book that sat in my hands yet it was pointless, all the words had become a jumble of black and white, that as wel as the fact the only light in the room was coming from the small bedside lap which hardly created any light. All I could focus on was the heartbreaking scene in front of me.

The pair both looked so different. Emmett who was usually so full of energy and happiness was lying lifeless, unmoving on a hospital bed, countless wires and tubes over his entire body. If it weren't for the beeping of the machine next to him assuring us that he was still with us you would have thought him dead.

Rosalie, the women I still got intimated by whenever she walked into the room, sat next to her husband. She had yet to change her clothes, refusing silently to leave his side even for a second. She just sat there in a trance looking at him, her hair greasy from being unwashed. Deep circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, one thing we were all thankful for was that she was still feeding herself and the baby.

I couldn't and didn't want to imagine what she was going through, watching as the love of your life fights for their life.

I couldn't watch anymore so I stood from my chair and went to pure myself a cup of water from the jug that sat on the window ledge next to Emmett's bed. I began to pour the water, nearly spilling it when I heard Rose's hoarse voice speak.

"He never buys me roses" she said simply, as though to herself.

"Well when he wakes up I'll tell him to buy you some." I said as I walked back over to my chair, not knowing what else to say, I was still in shock at hearing her speak.

"No I like that he doesn't, he only ever buys me daisies. It was the first ever flower he gave me, did you know that?" she asked, her blue eyes finally leaving her husbands, I shook my head.

"He was 9 and I was 7. I remember I was crying my eyes out because Edward had pushed me into a muddy puddle at school, getting my pretty white dress all dirty. So I went to my hiding place in the school yard just wanting to be alone but when I got there it wasn't empty, Emmett was sitting there just playing with the dirt." Her voice seemed so placid, lacking any emotion. "I remember screaming at him to leave but he never did, instead he asked me why I was so upset, so I told him. I think that's when I fell in love with him, I mean as much as a 7 year old can fall in love."

I watched as Rose pulled Emmett's Left hand to her lips and kissed his wedding band. My heart breaking just a little more for her.

"I told him how now I was ugly because of my dress but he just shook his head at me and walked away, I was SO mad at him. But he came back with a single daisy in his hand, he gave it to me and kissed me on the cheek and told me I was the prettiest girl he had seen." Her voice began to crack under her emotion, I swear I saw a single tear fall from her dull eyes. "Even with a dirty dress." A sad chuckle left her throat as she placed her head back down on Emmett's chest.

I found my feet taking me towards where Rose sat, I perched myself on the arm of the cushioned chair that had recently become her home, my hand rubbing circles on her back. We stayed like this for a while, I was unsure whether she even felt my presence.

Although I never wanted to I couldn't help myself. I found myself imagining what it would be like to have found the love of your life at such a young age yet be sitting next to him as he fights for his life. I wondered what I would be like if I was sat where Rose was, what I would feel like if it were Edward instead of Emmett lying there. I knew I would be just as broken as Rose was, just as frail and just as heartbroken.

I felt a sob escape my chest, I knew Rose had heard it as she turned to look up at me.

"He'll be fine Bella, trust me." She said as she reassuringly squeezed my knee with her free hand. I nodded.

"Because he's a fighter." I commented.

"That," she smiled. "Plus the fact that I know he wouldn't leave us." She said as she removed her hand from my knee and placed it on the bump on her stomach.

At that moment I knew I would never find a woman as strong as Rosalie Cullen.

**New Years Eve.**

I walked the halls I had once felt so good about walking down only to fell repulsed by them, the same repulsion I had felt for them since the day we had heard about Emmett. I slowly opened the door to Emmett's room, surprised to see that Bella had fallen asleep perched on the edge of Rose's chair. I decided I'd let her sleep on, knowing that none of us had been sleeping well recently, all of us to worried about Emmett, Rose as well as their unborn child.

I left the room and went to go get some coffee from the canteen, I was stopped every so often by a work colleague asking how Emmett and I were doing, like a robot I replied "_same as the last time you or anybody else asked"_. When I returned to the room I saw Bella had woken up and was stood staring at the clock that hung on the wall opposite Emmett's bed.

"hi." I said as I went to stand behind her.

"hey." she sighed as she came over to me and placed her head on my chest.

"How is she, how are you?" I asked as I rested my head on hers, my voice a whisper so not to wake Rose.

"She's ok, well as much as can be expected." She replied I nodded in understanding.

"William told me last night that Auntie Rose should just kiss Uncle Emmett to wake him up, he said it worked for sleeping beauty." I chuckled, sounding so light hearted, something that felt so foreign to me recently . "I wish it were that simple."

"He'll be fine." She told me as she removed her head from my chest, her eyes holding more confidence than they had all the other times she told me he would be fine.

"But how do you know that for sure?" I asked, as a doctor I had little doubt of his recovery but as a brother I was drowning in doubt.

"Rose told me, she said he never leave them." She said simply.

"Rose spoke to you?" I asked, having to control the volume of my voice. She nodded.

"She told me how they met." She explained before she smacked me on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked confused by her sudden act of violence.

"That was for pushing Rose in a puddle." She laughed. Even in times like this she still managed to bring a smile to my face.

"I was hoping you wouldn't hear about my youthful behaviour." I grimaced, the lopsided grin I knew Bella loved on my lips.

"Please Edward you were 7, it's not like you got drunk and ran around a town naked." She laughed.

"Remind me never to let you speak to any member of my family again." I laughed, remembering that night vaguely, Bella's eyes widened drastically at my omission.

"You what?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll tell you about it one day, it was so funny seeing his naked arse running down the street." A hoarse voice said.

Bella and I had been so lost in each other that neither us has heard them wake.

"Emmett." I smiled.

**A:N**** I know, it's another short by hey it's better than nothing. I hoped you liked the little insight to how Rose and Emmett met. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, I think it's because I had such a vivid image of it in my head that it just couldn't do it justice on the page. **

**Well onto the important thing.**

**I will be drawing this story to a close within the next few chapters so I would really appreciate it if you would go to the poll on my profile and tell me what I should do, here are the choices.**

**Yes (I should write a sequel)**

**No (this would mean you get an epilogue)**

**Not a sequel just a few one shots of their life after the story. **

**So please vote. As well as voting don't forget to review as well. **


	18. Happy New Year

**A:N: **** I am so so so sorry about the EPIC wait for this chapter, I hadn't actually realised that it had been this long. As you've all waited so long for this chapter I wouldn't hold you in suspense any longer by writing a major authors note.....................so here you go guys, I hope you like it.**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 17: Happy New Year**

**Edward POV**

"_Please Edward you were 7, it's not like you got drunk and ran around a town naked." She laughed._

"_Remind me never to let you speak to any member of my family again." I laughed, remembering that night vaguely, Bella's eyes widened drastically at my omission._

"_You what?" She asked, shock evident in her voice._

"_Don't worry Bella, I'll tell you about it one day, it was so funny seeing his naked arse running down the street." A hoarse voice said._

_Bella and I had been so lost in each other that neither us has heard them wake._

"_Emmett." I smiled._

My feet automatically made their way towards his bedside, I could already feel that my footsteps had lightened from the heavy ones that had made up my walk for the past few days in which Emmett had been lying motionless.

My happiness at his awakening threatened to burst from within me, my lips parted to scream of the joy we were all sure to feel. The words never left my mouth however as Emmett had brought a single finger to his lips, motioning for both Bella and I to remain silent. I followed the path of his gaze and realized that Rose was still fast asleep, her head resting on his broad chest. The irony of the situation hit me.

For days Rose had survived on very little, if any, sleep. Yet her she was sleeping soundly, unaware that the very thing she had been praying to happen, more so than any of us, had happened.

***

Within minutes Bella and I had called the whole family alerting them to the fact that Emmett , safe to say that our eardrums would be ringing for hours to come.

We waited outside the door to Emmett's room, ready to warn the family when they arrived that Rose was still sleeping and on Emmett's orders they were not the wake her with their shouts.

"Do you think that they'll even listen to us. You know, with the whole ssshhh Rose is sleeping thing?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure they will, besides they were just as worried about Rose and the baby as they were about Emmett. I'm sure Emmett will even complain that she shouldn't have worried so much about him when the baby needed her to eat and sleep properly." I replied, a smile tugging at my lips as I imagined the two of them arguing so early on after him waking up from a coma.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through, I don't think I even want to." She said sadly, her grip on my hand tightening somewhat.

"Hey," I said, turning my body so I stood in front of her, my free hand rising to come to rest on her cheek. I could see the unshed tears in her beautiful brown eyes as she averted her gaze from mine. "Hey look at me, everything is fine now, Emmett is awake."

"I know, it's just..." her eyes looked into my own. "Promise me that you won't ever scare me like that, I don't think I could take it if you did." She admitted.

"I can't promise you that Bella, I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me." I could see the terror flash through her, a single tear escaping her eyes. "But I can promise you that I will try to make sure that it never does, I'll try with all the strength I have within me to make sure I never cause you any pain."

She smiled slightly at my promise.

"Besides, hurting you would be like hurting me." I placed a small kiss on her lips, tasting her tears. "So no more sad faces ok?" she nodded in reply. " Today is a happy day."

I pulled her tighter to me before bringing her lips to mine, I tried to portray all the emotions I had for her into the kiss, tried to tell her that I meant ever single word of the promise.

We were only brought out of our kiss by the strange sound of clicking. I turned to see the cause of the noise. Running at flat out speed towards us were my mother and Alice. Shock was the only word I could use to describe how I felt. Never before had I seen such a sight, never before had I ever seen my mother jog let alone run.

I looked at Bella, silently asking her if what my eyes were witnessing was really happening. She however was looking in their direction with as much shock written across her face as I'm sure my own had.

I heard her mutter words such as "_how" "me" "fall" "heels" _.

As soon as my mother reached me she went to make a beeline straight for the door, I had to reach out to her and pull her back before she burst into the room.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh Rose is actually sleeping, Emmett doesn't want us to just go bursting in there making loads of noise." I explained.

She nodded, not saying a word, I concluded that it was probably through fear that if she started to speak she wouldn't be able to stop.

**Bella POV**

I stood back as I watched the family slowly and quietly edge forward into the room, each one cautious not the make any unnecessary noise.

The smiles on their faces spoke volumes of how they were feeling, Esme was the first to go up and kiss her son. As Emmett moved to give her a one armed hug Rose stirred in her sleep, causing Esme to give him an apologetic before joining everyone else on the back wall of the small hospital room.

We stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, I occasionally looked to where Alice stood, I could see her rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet, as thought this long without saying a word was actually causing her physical pain.

It was amazing how there could be two different types of silence, the type of silence that could drive you insane if you were in its presence for too long, the type that had you jumping at every single small sound, the type that left alone with your dark and sombre thoughts. That was the type of silence we had all been in for such a long time. Or the type of silence that just washed away all the troubles of what were, the type of silence people wanted at the end of a hectic day at work, the type people wanted when the wanted nothing other than to have time to take in the world around, that was the good type of silence we were all in now.

We all watched as Rose seemed to become more restless in her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Even in her drowsy state you could still see the confusion written on her face as she saw us all standing in the small hospital room, smiles on our faces.

She was still not conscious enough to realise that Emmett was stroking her matted blonde hair, instead she just placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Only a few seconds passed before realisation dawned on her. Her head shot up so quickly and turned towards Emmett, who had a cheeky smile on his face, that I was sure she must have got whiplash.

"Man are you a sight for sore eyes." He exclaimed before being engulfed in an airtight hug by Rose.

For ages they just stayed like that, relishing in the simplicity of merely being able to hold each other, I heard a small sob escape Esme as she smiled at the sight before her. My eyes were quickly drawn away from Esme as a loud slap resounded throughout the room.

I quickly turned to see Emmett cupping his face, shock written across his features.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Emmett Cullen." She shouted.

"Rose is back" laughed Edward from beside me, I was flabbergasted at his words, and how could he be so happy that Rose had just smacked Emmett.

The door of the room swung open, directing the attention off of Emmett and Rose, a flustered Jasper walked through the door, holding an incredibly excited William in his arms.

"Sorry, I got here as fast as I could, this one," he said referring to a wiggling William in his arms. "Refused to come to the hospital until he had drawn a picture for his Uncle Em, here you go mate," he said placing an eager William on the floor. "Go show it to him then."

William needed no further instructions as he made his little legs take him as fast as they could to the bed Emmett was lying on. Rose picked him up and placed him at the side of Emmett.

I could hear the squelching sounds from where I stood as William placed and extremely wet kiss on Emmett's cheek, the light reflected off of the moisture he left there.

"Lazy." William laughed at Emmett.

"Yeah, that's me mate." Emmett laughed.

"I drew picture, look that's you and that's fat Auntie Rose." He smiled, oblivious to the fact everyone started to chuckle quietly at his omission that he simply thought Rose was simply getting fat. Even Rose couldn't force her face to act outraged.

"Well Will," Emmett said, I could feel Edwards hand squeeze mine a little as Emmett called William Will, which Edward detested. Yet this time he just kept silent. "This picture is by far my favourite one yet." William smiled at this.

"Did you dream when you sleeped, did you snore like daddy does sometimes, why were people so sad when you sleep, are they like that with me when I sleep?"

"William, let your Uncle rest a bit before you bombard him with all of your questions." Rose said, smiling.

"So when did he start the constant asking questions phase?" Esme asked.

"Round about Christmas time." I answered, laughing when I remembered the Mrs. Claus and kissing question he had asked Edward on Christmas Eve.

"Why does he need to rest, he's just been for a really long sleep?" asked William, his small eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

_Knock_

"Excuse me everyone, I know this is a very joyful time for all of you but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave now so the doctor can do all of his checks on the patient, he's been nice enough to leave it this long." The old nurse said as she poked her head through the door.

"Come on sweetie, let's let the doctor make Uncle Emmett better, how about we go home and make him some cookies." I suggested as I lifted William to my hip, I knew that Emmett would not be satisfied with the food the hospital was going to serve him later.

We all said our goodbyes to Rose and Emmett, each promising to be back later in the evening in order for us all to celebrate and bring in the New Year together.

**Several hours later**

It had been a very long and eventful day, no sooner had we got home from the hospital this morning William had dragged me straight into the kitchen. So instead of a few cookies we had now made enough for a small banquet.

"We had better be going you know." Edward said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know," I said as I placed the lid on the last container. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 9 o'clock." He sighed, rocking us both slightly from side to side.

"Are you sure the doctors are fine with us going this late, I mean it's well past visiting hours."

"I'm sure, most hospital throw out the visiting time rules when it come to Christmas and New Years." He said placing a kiss on the area of skin between my neck and shoulder, causing my head to fall back onto his shoulder. "I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too, but like you said, we need to be going, where's William?" I asked as I wrapped his arms from around my waist, still feeling the sense of lose I did when I had first done so many weeks ago.

"Sleeping on the couch, he tried his hardest to stay awake but I think with all the excitement from this morning and all of the cooking you two did he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer."

I walked into the living room, curled up on the couch was William fast asleep, holding onto a cushion as a form of teddy bear. As smoothly as I could I picked him up, he stirred slightly but soon feel asleep as his head came to rest on my shoulder.

"You get the food, it's all packed, and I'll take William." I said as I passed Edward, unable to resist giving him a quick peck on his lips.

***

The next few hours were spent with everyone sitting around Emmett's bed, talking things in general and about what had been happening whilst he was in his coma. When we explained that nothing had been happening due to the state he was in he took great pleasure in declaring himself the life of the party.

William had woken up after about an hour of sleep, suddenly finding enough energy to warrant his continuous running around and jumping and dancing, Alice had somehow managed to sneak in portable CD player.

"It's on, it's on." Called Esme as she took a seat on Carlisle's lap. "I know this isn't quite how we had planned to ring in the New Year but all that matters is that we are all here." She smiled, Carlisle placing a kiss on her cheek.

10

9

8

We all missed the 7,6 and 5 as we all laughed at the fact William couldn't yet count backwards so had resigned to counting normally.

4

3

2

1

The room shook will calls of happy New Years. Everyone made their rounds of New Year kisses.

"Happy New Year Jasper," I said as I tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"Happy New Year Bells." He replied as he gave me a hug.

"There she is," smiled Edward as he made his way across the room back to me. "Happy New Year. I can tell it's going to be a great one." He smiled before capturing my lips with his.

"Really, and how exactly do you know that Mr. Cullen." I teased.

"Because this year I have you and William, what else do I need." He replied, his entire face screaming sincerity.

"Edward get your skinny butt over here" called Emmett.

Edward sighed before kissing me quickly once more and making his was back over to his brother.

I watched as he made his way to them.

"Mummy" yawned William as he tugged on my skirt. "I'm tired." A larger yawn escaping him this time.

"Well me and daddy aren't going just yet," I said as I crouched down. "How about I pick you up and you can sleep on my shoulder?" I asked, getting a slow nod of the head as an answer. I picked him up, practically as soon as his head hit my shoulder I could feel that his breathing had slowed and that he had fallen asleep.

I tried to get Edwards attention without making enough noise to wake William, it didn't take long before his eyes met mine across the room.

I mouthed the word home, he nodded in understanding before going back to finish the conversation he was having with Emmett and Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

I knew I would have to finish my conversation with my father and Emmett as soon as possible, I knew Bella would be fine holding William in her arms for a few moments more but soon enough it would be too much for her.

"Well that is quite a New Year resolution you have son, completely possible I would say as well." My father said.

I looked back over to Bella, she was rocking from side to side, it had become a somewhat instinctive act on her part whenever she held a sleeping William. She must have sensed my gaze on her as she looked in my direction and mouthed something.

"_What"_

I smiled to myself before mouthing back.

"_I love you"_.

**A:N**** so what did you guys think.........was it worth the extremely long wait. You guys know the drill by know, review review and what's the other thing..........oh yeah review. **

**Well hopefully now that life has quietened down and I have the recaptured my want to write it won't be long before another update. **

**And just so you guys know I think there will only be two chapters left, 3 at most but you can vote on my profile if you want a sequel, just and epilogue or a few one shots of thei lives after the story. **

**Review review review **


	19. Make Dreams Come True

**A:N ****well as promised I am updating the story after a shorter amount of time than the last chapter, thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter or added it to their alert list. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. And just to warn you, this is the LAST chapter, so I will apologise now if this isn't what you wanted or if it ain't the ending you wanted. **

**Anyway here goes...................**

**Picture Paints a Thousand Words**

**Chapter 18: Make Dreams Come True**

**Bella POV**

It was all happening so fast, everything around me was moving in a blur and it was all I could do to just keep up with it all.

"Bella." I heard the deceptively innocent voice of Alice say from beside me.

I didn't know how long she had been standing there, for what seemed like an eternity I had been within my own bubble, just taking in what was happening around me.

"Bella, everything is ready for you." She said.

"Sorry Alice, I was away with the fairies, what did you say?"

"Bella are you alright?" she asked, her small hand reaching out to my arm, a small gesture that I could tell was meant to help sooth me.

"I'm fine Alice, I suppose I'm just a bit nervous, I mean that's normal right isn't it?" I asked, needing confirmation that what I was feeling wasn't crazy of me.

"Yes Bella, it's perfectly normal." She smiled, I simply nodded. "Good, well let's get going then, everyone is waiting." She walked a few steps in front of me.

"Wait, what if I'm not ready for this Alice?" I asked just as her hand when towards the handle of the door.

"Bella," she said sympathetically. "How long have you wanted this for?"

"Since what feels like forever." I answered almost instinctively, smiling.

"Exactly. I know this is a really important day for you and nerves are to be expected but this is what makes you happy. It might seem hard but just focus on those feelings and not the ones of nervousness and doubt."

Since the moment I met her Alice had never failed to amaze me, she could be so energetic, lively and become so excited over the simplest of things. Yet she was also one of the most insightful people I had ever met and when you needed her she was always there to help. I was so grateful to have met her.

"So are you ready?" she asked again, her cheeky little grin told me she felt confident in her work. I nodded, not hiding the fact I thought she was unbelievable sneaky. "Good, now let's go."

As soon as I entered the room I could feel every pair of eyes turn towards me, the expressions on their faces revealing nothing to me. To get over the paranoia I was feeling my eyes searched out the emerald green ones that had never once failed to calm me and make me feel like I was the only person in the room that mattered.

I noticed how his eyes were already directed towards me, the lopsided grin I loved so much instantly became a full grin when he realised I returned his gaze. The black suit he was wearing made his bronze hair and green eyes stand out more vividly than usual. Standing next to him, holding his hand was William, wearing a suit almost identical to Edwards.

I made my way towards them, walking faster than I was suppose to or what would be safe for me given the shoes Alice had selected for me.

"This is Bella Swan everybody, the photographer." the deep slightly croaky voice of the gallery owner said.

My head turned automatically towards the voice of the man, my ears suddenly becoming attuned to the slow yet steady outbreak of applause.

"You hear that Bella, they love your work, I told you there was nothing to worry about." The smooth voice of Edward whispered into my ear. I never even saw him walk towards me, I was too stunned by the fact people were clapping for me and my work.

"They really do don't they." I smiled, unable to hide my excitement by wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"They love you almost as much as I do." He chuckled. Gently releasing me from around his neck.

"Thank you."

"What did I do?" he asked, sounded truly perplexed.

"You made this all possible, I'd never have had the courage to show my pictures to a gallery owner."

"Well what can I say other than I'm here to make your dreams come true." He said, making me fall even more in love with him, if it were even possible.

**Edward POV**

I could tell as soon as I saw Bella that she was unbelievably nervous about the whole night, at the prospect of so many people judging her work, the work that she loved. The nerves quickly faded when she realised that almost everybody in the building was applauding her and her work.

I was so happy that I helped towards making one of her dreams come true, so happy that I had helped towards creating the smile that was now permanently etched across her beautiful face. But most of all I was just so happy that I was able to share this moment with her at her side.

"Daddy." William asked, the excitement of the evening evident in his voice.

"Yes little man." I asked, looking down at him, surprised his shirt and suit were still clean.

"When can I give mummy my picture?" he asked.

"You can give mummy your picture later, when she is finished talking to all these people, your mummy is very popular tonight, it's her night so we just have to wait for her." I explained, he nodded his head in understanding.

It really was her night tonight, I'd been unable to really speak to her the entire night, when I did finally manage to catch up with her we were interrupted and she was pulled away by the gallery owner who wanted her to meet everybody. It didn't bother me, it just made me eagerly await the end of the night when I would be able to take her home and have her all to myself and just hold her in my arms as we slept.

"Bella really is good at this photography stuff isn't she." Rose said as she came to stand beside myself and William.

"Yeah she really is, just look how happy all of this is making her." I smiled, my words may have been directed at Rose but my attention was still on Bella. "So how is Emmett?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"He's fine, the same as he was when you all visited him 4 hours ago. He's really annoyed that he wasn't able to make it here tonight but the doctor said he wasn't allowed."

"Understandable considering he only woke from the coma 2 days ago, I swear he thinks he's superman or something." Rose and I laughed at my statement.

"Superman, where's superman. I wanna meet superman." William screeched at the word superman, his hand unsuccessfully trying to escape mine in order to try and find superman.

"Superman isn't here tonight William, he's busy saving the world, maybe another night you'll get to meet him." Rose said as she knelt to William's height.

I smiled at my sons love for the comic book hero, I could see the disappointment in his eyes as Rose explained that Superman wasn't actually present.

"Guess who." The sweet familiar voice chimed, her soft hands placed over my eyes blocking out all sight, not that I needed it to know who was behind me.

"I told you not to come here tonight, my girlfriend is in the room, and she might see you." I joked, removing her hands from my eyes yet not letting them escape my touch.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get back to waiting for your mistress Mr. Cullen." She asked, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"You can stay, besides you're much more beautiful." I added cheekily, flashing her the grin I knew she loved.

"Well thank you." She said as she moved around to stand in front of me.

"So how are you enjoying the night?" I asked, wanting her to put into words what I could already see in her eyes.

"It's amazing, all the people I've spoken to say they adore my work. One woman would like to purchase a piece from me." She smiled ecstatically

"Bella that's amazing." I said kissing her, her happiness escaping her and filling into myself.

"I know, but sorry I haven't been around much tonight, it seems like everybody wants my attention," she released herself from my arms and knelt down to kiss William's cheek. "Hello Rose, how's Emmett?"

Rose sighed, probably tired of everybody asking.

"He is fine Bella, you know Emmett, it's as though nothing has even happened to him. Listen Bella I really need to go back, I only came to say well done and that Emmett and I are so happy for you." She said, surprising me and by the looks of things Bella as well, by pulling Bella into a hug.

"Must be the hormones." I explained as Rose left, Bella laughed lightly before she picked William up and placed him on her hip.

"Mummy, are you not busy now, daddy said not to speak to you until you're not busy."

"No sweetie I'm not busy. I'll never be too busy for you," she said as she gave me a slight reprimanding look, as thought to tell me not to tell William that she was too busy for him. "So are you having fun sweetie?"

"No." He said bluntly, making Bella and I laugh.

"Well don't worry, soon we'll be going home then we can snuggle up on the couch and watch a film, how about that?"

William gave a toothy grin and nodded so hard I'm surprised he never hurt himself.

**Bella POV**

At least 2 hours later than had originally been planned Edward, William and I walked through the doors of our apartment, each of us feeling the exhaustion of the night set in, but as promised we all picked spots on the couch and began to watch a film of Williams choice.

I couldn't help but think that this was the best part of the entire evening, being able to come home at whatever the hour was and simply be together, be a family.

"He's sleeping." I said to Edward, whose arms I was in as I looked down at William.

"I'm not surprised, it's been a long day for him, it's been a long day for all of us." As if on cue he yawned.

"I know it has." I gently kissed Edwards lips, careful not to wake William who slept in my arms as I turned my body towards Edwards. "Thank you." I whispered gently as my lips left his.

"You don't need to thank me, it was all you, all I did was show them the photographs. The rest was you."

"Not just for that," his eyebrow rose in confusion. "For this, for all of this." I explained emphasizing the word all. "This right now. You, me and William, our home, our family. For making me so happy that I know no words to describe it. I have everything I ever wanted. Thank you."

Edwards simple lay there on the couch, as though he was taking in the enormity of my words, the true meaning of my thanks.

I silently lifted myself and William off of the couch, taking him into his room to put him to bed. I, as softly as I could removed his suit jacket. Once he was undressed and wrapped up in his quilt I gave him a kiss on his forehead, I ran my fingers through his hair, reminded of how much he was like Edward.

"He's all tucked up now," I said as I returned to the living room, I was startled to see Edward sitting up rigidly on the couch, his eyes burning on me. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, unsure of why I did.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about having everything you wanted, did you mean it?"

"Yes I meant it," I said as I made my way towards him, knelling in front of him, reaching my hands out to cup his face. " I have everything I've ever wanted." I smiled, hoping he felt the sincerity in what I was saying.

"Good." He stated simply before pulling out of my grasp and pulling us both so that we were both standing. "That makes what I'm about to do a lot easier."

Before my brain could grasp the concept of what Edward was saying and doing he was knelt in front of me. His hands holding a small black velvet box.

"Edward." I mumbled, unable to make a coherent sentence.

"Please Bella, this would be easier for me if you didn't speak." He smiled, a small nervous laugh present in his voice.

Edward took my hand in his.

"I was sure that when I did do this I would have an entire speech planned as to what I was going to say to you, all the things about how happy you make me, how lucky I am to have found you. But then I realised I would be here all night, that there isn't enough time in the day or enough words in the dictionary to describe how I feel about you. All I need you to know is that I love you and that I want to spent the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as how I feel when I'm with you and I want to do all of that with you beside me as my wife. Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

**Edward POV**

It felt like an eternity of silence had pasted between us since I had asked the question.

She just stood in front of me unmoving and unreadable.

"Bella I know it's fast, I know we haven't known each other as long as what's expected when proposing but I don't care. All I know is that I love you, all I know is that the short amount of time we have known each other has been the best time of my life. I know I want to marry you. So please Bella, let me out of my misery and answer me. Will you marry me?"

"Ye......yes" she choked, tears engulfing her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, needing to make sure.

"Yes Edward, yes I will marry you." She practically screamed before launching herself down on me.

We began lost in the touch and feel of each other, our lips searching each others. The kisses shared showing nothing other than pure love.

**Bella POV**

It was the best feeling in the world to be so content with your life that it seems nothing in the whole universe can make it better. Now I truly did have everything I wanted and some of those things I never even knew I had wanted. Yet the idea of not wanting them now seemed ludicrous.

I had spent many of my years of reading the classic novels, the kind that show us and make us believe in a love that can make you soar amongst the clouds, the type of love that makes a dull day seem brighter purely because you know and are in the presence of such love. They showed the type of love that I had once believed to be unreachable, untouchable to anybody other than the characters within the pages of books.

It was the type of love that I felt right this second, a certain type of love that I had never known, seen or felt before. It was indescribable but all I knew was that I felt it, in every single part of my being . I felt it. At this very precise moment, as I lay in Edwards arms as his chest moving steadily against my back as he slumbers, my hand rested on his as I look upon the ring on my finger I felt it. I felt completely and utterly, soul flying through the sky, in love.

**A:N ****ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH ok well that's it guys. That is officially the LAST chapter of the story. **

**The amount of times I rewrote this chapter was unreal, I'm still not that happy with it but I figured this was by far the best version of it. A part of me probably just thinks it's not great because it's the end of the story, this has defiantly been my favourite story to write.**

**I would really really love to hear what you guys think. So please please please review. **

**And remember that it's up to you whether I write a sequel, a few one shots or epilogue of the story, so please vote. **

**It's been a great story to write and I would love to thank everybody who has stuck with it, written reviews, added it to their alert list or me to their alert list. **

**Many many thanks. **

**Truecolour x x x x **


End file.
